Jane in Real Life
by wcduran
Summary: Jane never believed in love at first sight. Nor did she think it was possible, when her partner told her he knew after only two days...but then she met someone.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story has been floating around in my head for a while now. It's loosely based off a Steve Carrell movie called Dan in Real Life…(hence the name) but of course infused with angsty RIZZLES. I did like the way they met so I kept that part.**

 **As always, I own nothing but the keyboard and IPad I'm writing this on but do give thanks to the ones that created R &I and DiRL.**

 **Hope you like it…Enjoy!**

Jane in Real Life- ch. 1

She had just crumpled up a Funyuns bag and threw it in the back seat…then took a long swig of her lukewarm coffee.

"I'm tired of sitting here." She said. "He's not coming home, he's probably off porking his mistress somewhere."

"I know right and there's definitely somewhere else I'd rather be, no offense Rizzoli." Her partner said.

"Aw, what's the matter…you don't wanna spend the night with me? Davies, I'm crushed." She smirked.

"You know I love you but there is someone else I'd rather be spending the night with." He grinned stupidly.

She grunted, "Ugh, you are _such_ a sap. I didn't know you were seeing anyone." She said honestly. "When did you meet him?"

"Four weeks ago…but I knew after only two days." He grinned at the memory. 'He's perfect for me, everything I've been looking for in a partner."

" _Two days_ …you know that it's impossible to fall in love with someone in just _two_ days right?" She was astounded at that possibility. "Well just be careful, love is a dangerous feeling Cameron."

He half turned in the drivers seat and just stared at her.

"What?" She said, under his glare.

"Love is not a feeling Jane, it's an ability." He said, in his most sincere tone.

"You know you really don't need to tell people you're gay Davies, when you say shit like that...you sound worse than a girl." She laughed.

"Oh that's the pot calling the kettle black…with some of the shit that comes out of your mouth Rizzoli." He returned the laughed.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Fourteen months ago, Jane Rizzoli left her hometown of Boston, Massachusetts for a position with the FBI. They had called her one day out of the blue and extended an invitation for the FBI training academy. They wanted her in their agent program, she reluctantly agreed. With her previous experience, she could be expedited through the program and earn her shield quicker than most. Her work spoke for itself and she quickly move up the ranks and earned herself a "Special Agent" shield working white collar crimes.

She had been a detective her whole adult life but decided she wasn't getting any younger and her mother was constantly worried about her. She knew her mother would be happy with the decision, even though she wouldn't be able to see her everyday. It's not that she completely regretted it but if she was being honest with herself, she did miss Boston along with her family and friends. She hadn't really dated much in this time, so her life consisted of spending her days with her partner busting the rich assholes of America and her evenings with dinners for one in front of the television. But it was what it was.

Her younger brother Frankie called her one day to discuss her thoughts on them throwing their mother a surprise birthday party, she was all over that. It would be the perfect present…well one of them anyway, her mother was going to be ecstatic.

It was Frankie's idea that they would all stay at the house like old times. He had already requested the week off, as did Jane. Their other brother, Tommy would also be making the trip down from Chicago with his wife and son for the week as well. It's like they were fifteen again, they were planning their week, which for sure would involve football and basketball games. Jane couldn't wait, she was "jonesing" for some family time.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane had made it to Boston with time to spare. Frankie, Tommy and Jane had agreed to meet just outside their childhood home at five o'clock; it was now just three thirty. Jane had left a little earlier than normal, just in case traffic was bad, so now she had time to kill.

She called Frankie, he was still at work but she didn't want to swing by the station today. There wasn't enough time to really see every one and play catch up. Since the ones she really wanted to see were coming to the house tonight anyway, she would just see them then.

She went for a walk on the pier for a bit, she always did enjoy watching the birds soar against the clouds and the boats cascading across the waves. It was very relaxing. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a bell. Pulling her back, she turned towards the sound. It was a local bookstore that she didn't recall ever being there. She decided to go in and look around, she always did like the little "mom and pop" shops.

She was perusing various hardback books, when the bell over the door signaled someone had just entered. She looked up and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. She was petite with long blondish colored hair. Her skin-toned colored dress hugged her curves in the most delicate way and the high heels she was wearing accentuated her calves perfectly. Jane was immediately in awe of this creature but didn't want to get caught staring, so she diverted her attention back to the books. For some reason she started picking up the ones that had been just haphazardly strewn about.

She heard the woman try to ask the cashier a question but he was currently on a personal phone call and ignoring her.

They connected eyes for half a heartbeat, before Jane grabbed another book and turned away.

After a few moments "Excuse me, ma'am, would you mind helping me." Jane heard.

She turned around and stalled. All she could think to say was "Not at all."

She placed what was in her arms on the nearest table and started walking around trying not to bump into things.

"I'm looking for…a book…obviously." She half laughed at the last word, she was almost shy about it, it was extremely endearing.

"Anything in particular?" Jane asked trying not to stutter, as she turned the corner shelf.

"Something that can help me deal with… Umm…what might be an awkward situation." Her finger trailed over the nearest book within her reach.

"Oh…ok, uh…what kind of situation." Jane was suddenly nervous.

"Well, something with humor might be nice but not necessarily big hahaha laugh out loud funny, and certainly not making fun of other people but rather something human funny." She followed the brunette around another shelf, then continued.

"And if it could sneak up on you and surprise you. But at the same time make you think, that what you thought was not only right in a wrong kind of way but when you're wrong, there's a certain rightness to your wrongness." Still trailing after her, as Jane was selecting specific books.

"Um" Was all the brunette could get out. This person was extremely close to her and she suddenly couldn't breath. She had a bashfulness and uncertainty about her that made the Agent want to throw her arm around her and shield her from anything and everything.

"Well what I mean is, I guess more importantly…I'm looking to be swept up and the same time…no…I mean…I want to feel a deep connection to...something. Well…maybe…I don't know _what_ I'm looking for." For some reason, she couldn't stop rambling. She suddenly appeared embarrassed and insecure…and vulnerable.

"Well in my experience, you rarely find it all in one book…maybe that's why there are so many." Jane was flustered, this woman was still so close.

"So, what do we have?" The blonde asked, looking at the armful of books the brunette had acquired.

"Well, we have a potpourri of possibilities." She looked at all the ones she accumulated.

"Potpourri" she repeated, smiling as it rolled off her tongue. She liked that.

Jane started listing the names of all the books she had in her possession. They varied in genre and the authors ranged anywhere from A to Z. She handed them one by one to the shorter woman as she repeated the titles. She liked the names of them although most of them she had never heard of. Some of the titles even made her laugh.

"These are funny." She chuckled at the brunette.

The last book Jane held up was titled 'Everyone poops.' " Now _this_ is funny." She looked at the blonde for a few seconds waiting to see her response, when none was given. "Maybe it's not _that_ funny." She mumbled, suddenly thinking she may have just offended this woman.

The blonde giggled, "No, that is funny, very funny…and very true actually." As she took the book. She splayed them all out. "Now if you had to only pick one." She asked the taller one.

She picked up one and responded, "I would have to say nothing rivals...the romance...of Fishbait." They both fell out laughing. "I'm sorry, to be honest I just walked around and grabbed whatever I could find." Jane gave the deepest smile that showed off a spectacular set of dimples.

The blonde couldn't help but return the smile, showing off her very own cute dimple.

With every movement that came from this woman, it was pulling Jane in deeper and deeper. She knew she was in trouble.

"Excuse me ma'am, did you find what you were looking for." The clerk interrupted them.

"I think I will take them all." She scooped them all up.

"These were just suggestions." Jane couldn't believe this woman was about to purchase every one of them.

"You'll make sure she gets the commission…yes?" She asked the employee.

"She doesn't work here." He replied.

"Well she should." She couldn't believe she just inconvenienced this woman. She stopped and just looked at her, suddenly a slight smirk appeared. "Well aren't you sagacious." She gave her a subtle once over.

"Actually I'm not…sagacious…at all. Sorry...I'm Jane." She bowed her head and grinned an apologetic look.

"Maura." She smiled, as she extended her hand.

"Hi." She said, as she accepted the handshake.

When their fingers touched, they both were silently aware of the feeling that passed between them. They just stared at each other for a moment, hands still engaged.

"So Maura, may I make it up to you and buy you a coffee?"

"If you make it a tea, then you have a deal." Giving Jane a smile like no other.

They walked a few doors down to the café where Maura got a table and Jane ordered their drinks. She came back with a green tea, a black coffee and a small bag.

"I ordered a blueberry muffin, would you like to share it, it's huge?' She pulled out napkins and forks.

"I am a big fan of utensils." Maura commented picking one up, as Jane pinched off some and tossed it in her mouth. "And you are not, I see." She giggled.

"Sorry." Jane mumbled through the crumbs.

The blonde just watched the brunette's coffee ritual, she added more sugar than there was liquid. She just laughed.

That sound caught Jane's ears, she wanted to hear it over and over again.

"What's so funny?" She flashed those dimples again.

"Nothing, it's just…I see you like a little coffee with your sugar." Giving the cutest smirk Jane had ever seen.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Returning the smile, as she flicked her bangs out of her face. Maura noticed she did that frequently.

They spent the next forty five minutes just talking about nothing in particular.

Maura had asked Jane what she did for a living. She just said she worked for the government. When Maura inquired further, the brunette's response was "I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Earning a sexy smile and a wink in the process.

The blonde blushed.

The conversation flowed smoothly between them, it never stalled or felt forced. They had this easiness between them like they have known each other for years…as opposed to just one hour.

"So you're telling me that you're one of those secretive government officials that preys on unsuspecting women in local book stores." Showing off her own dimple, as she rubbed her fingers just below her bottom lip. Jane thought that was sexy as hell.

"It seems that would be me." Returning a toothy smile.

Maura was enjoying her company so much, she completely lost track of time. It wasn't until her phone chimed out, signaling an incoming call.

"Sorry, please excuse me. I need to take this." Giving her a most apologetic look.

"No problem." Jane grinned.

She saw the time on the phone display before she answered it. "Oh my, is that the time? I'm late." She said as she answered the call. "I'm just minutes out." She quickly responded before she hung up. Standing up, gathering her belongings "I am so sorry, I have a prior engagement but I was having such a wonderful time, I lost track of it." She truly sounded apologetic.

"I wish we could keep talking." Jane said, as she was cleaning up the table. Throwing the trash away and holding the door open for Maura to walk through first.

"It was nice and a bit usual meeting you." Maura replied, as she stepped out into the fresh air.

"Where are you parked?" The brunette asked her company, she wanted to walk her to car just to spend a few more minutes with her.

"Over here." She automatically headed that direction.

"Maybe I can call you sometime?" Jane was hopeful as she kept pace with her.

"That might be a bit awkward." The blonde said honestly.

"Cause you're in a relationship" Her voice screamed disappointment.

"Yes…It's a new one." She almost sounded sad herself.

"I guess I would have found that out, had I not been doing most of the talking. But that's not really fair, that you know more about me than I know about you. I don't want to go through life wondering about the woman in the bookstore that let me do most of the talking." She was trying very hard, she couldn't seem to let her go. They had a connection. She knew it and she was pretty sure Maura knew it as well. "All we'd be, is two people finishing a conversation." She was hopeful.

Jane opened the car door for the blonde, as she got in. Sitting behind the wheel, she stopped as if in mid thought.

"Ok, no harm in that I guess." She dug out a pen and paper, wrote down her number and handed it to the brunette. "Call…or don't, but…call." There's that one dimple again.

' _God, she's killing me_.' Jane thought to herself. "I will." She said as she closed the door.

Maura gave her one last sweet look as if it was only meant for her, she put the car in drive and exited the parking lot, leaving the brunette to just stare at the vapors the car left.

Jane just stood there, she couldn't believe she just met such an amazing person. She had never met anyone like her in her entire life. They hit it off immediately even if it was under slightly false pretenses. But she never said she worked there, the blonde just assumed. It wasn't her fault for the misunderstanding but she sure did welcome it. She glanced at her watch and still had about fifteen minutes to kill, so she went back to the pier where her thoughts consumed every bit of her from the last hour.

She couldn't remove the smile plastered on her face. She hasn't felt this alive in what seemed like forever. She knew she was leaving in a week but there was something about Maura that made her just want to say fuck it and walk away from the FBI and go rent an apartment tomorrow. She had to stay with the Bureau for a year before she could transfer out…she still had two months to go. The blonde said she was in a relationship but she also said it was "new". What did that even mean, like _how_ new. There wasn't a doubt in Jane's mind that Maura felt it too, there was no way she _didn't_ feel it. Could the pull be so strong between them that this "new" relationship could end sooner rather than later. Was it wrong that she was hoping the "new" relationship would fail…she wondered.

She would just have to turn the Rizzoli charm on high, next time they met to finish their conversation.

Making her way up the driveway to her childhood home, little TJ burst through the front door and flew into Aunt Janie's arms dropping her bag, seconds before he leapt into her. She spun the six year old around, planting kisses on his temple as they circled nothing.

Tommy, Lydia and Frankie heard the boy scream and ran after him. The next few minutes were nothing but a blur of hugs and kisses. Now normally Jane doesn't hug and kiss people but she was still a little out of it from her earlier encounter. She had the biggest smile plastered on her face which everyone saw but just assumed it was due to them…they were only half right.

Frankie bent down to pick up her luggage, carrying it inside. "We have about forty-five minutes to an hour before M brings Ma back. She took her to pick up her car."

"What...what's wrong with her car…and who's Em?" Jane asked.

"It's nothing, she had a tune up done and didn't want to wait, so she dropped it off this morning. It was going to be ready at five-thirty so M took her and we're going out." He smiled.

Jane punched him in the arm. "So, you finally found someone who will put up with your ass." She joked.

"I guess so." He chuckled. "Jane, she's awesome. She's super smart and brilliant…and beyond beautiful." He was absolutely beaming just talking about her.

"That's great little brother, I am so happy for you. Where did you guys meet?" She inquired.

Before he could answer, the door bell rang. It was the catered dinner they had arranged. They didn't want to be in the kitchen all day for the surprise, so they all agreed to have it catered by the best Italian restaurant in Boston. The previous conversation long forgotten, as they assisted in setting everything up. There were on a fine time limit and not sure of exactly how much time they did, in fact have. M said she would text them when they were about to leave, giving them a substantial heads up.

About ten minutes later, she texted Frankie saying she was on her way but Angela was making a stop at the store real quick. Giving them a few more minutes to get everything prepared.

When they had everything set, they all sat around and just shot the shit. They were catching up with Tommy and Lydia when people started showing up. Ron showed up first, then Korsak, then Frost and then Susie.

After everyone showed up and hugs were again dispersed, they continued talking…this time including every one…well almost every one. Jane was there but not really there, her thoughts were currently somewhere else. She didn't mean to fade out, it just happened.

She had this look on her face that registered happiness and something else.

Her brothers both noticed it immediately and asked if anything was wrong.

"Nobody." She said, not realizing what she said.

"What?" Frankie questioned, with a puzzled expression.

"I mean nothing." She said, trying to keep the shit eating grin from consuming her.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah...I'm good." She wasn't believable at all.

"Cause you don't seem good." He continued.

"The strangest thing," She couldn't keep it contained any longer. "I …wow… I… met someone and she's really something."

"You met someone?" Frankie asked excitedly.

"Hot damn, that's beyond huge, you got her number?" Tommy was excited.

"Yeah."

"You gonna call her?" Frost asked.

"It's complicated." She responded sadly.

"No it's simple, you have to call her." Frankie said

"No bro, she just met her, she's probably worried it's too soon." Tommy interjected

"It's never too soon, especially someone her age." Frankie joked.

Lydia walked back in, "What's going on, what did I miss?"

"Jane met someone." Frankie said a little louder than intended and caught everyone's attention, causing them to gather around Jane and started firing off rapid questions.

"Shhhh guys, come on." Jane was suddenly embarrassed.

"How long before she should call her?" Frankie asked.

"I have no idea, I haven't been single for years." Lydia responded "Who is she?"

"Where is she from?" Korsak asked.

"What does she do?" Frost inquired.

Susie walked back in now. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Jane met a hottie." Frankie said, when he heard the door bell. "That's M, let's ask her." He ran away to answer the door.

"What does she look like?" Susie asked.

"Um…She's..." She turned at the new voice that just entered the room and froze.

"What's the…" Maura stopped when she entered the room with Frankie. She was face to face with her suitor from the book store. Trying to recover. "Um…what was the question?" She was suddenly very warm.

"This is my sister Jane…and she needs your advice. She met a hottie earlier today." Frankie ecstatically responded.

Maura was speechless.

"She's a little shell shocked meeting the rest of the family." He told them, as he kissed her hand.

"All right everyone, Angela just invited me over and she is about five minutes out." Ron responded, as he walked in to the living room to relay the message. He returned to the dining room to watch out for Angela's vehicle, so they could surprise her.

Jane turned back to Maura. "So Em." She is perplexed, as she extended her hand.

"It's Maura, Frankie calls me M but I'm Maura everywhere else." She accepted the offered hand and once again, they each felt those sensations from earlier. All she could think to say was, "I prefer Maura."

"Then Maura it is." As they released hands, Frankie pulled her across the room to hide, as Tommy killed the lights in anticipation of their mother's arrival.

Jane was flabbergasted, she was left standing alone in the middle of the living room in the dark. Her head fell back, as if she were praying to the skies. ' _Why me_?' She thought.

 **Would love to hear your thoughts, let me know what you think…but remember this IS RIZZLES and things are not always what they seem in the beginning...see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews, the followers and the favorites. They make my day.**

 **Also, I plan on weekly updates because I am Wcduran in real life-lol.**

 **Finally, I figured I would get some negative responses for it being Frankie but you ladies were VERY kind. So for that, I thank you…cyber hugs all around.**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL 2

"Jane hide, she's here." Tommy loudly whispered.

After a few moments, Angela entered the house turning on the light, as everyone jumped out yelling " _surprise_."

The loudest screech in history rolled from mama Rizzoli's lips. She dropped the small bag of groceries and threw herself into Jane's arms "Oh my God, my Janie…you're home." Then she saw Tommy and switched to him, then TJ. Everyone, including non blood related family got their fair share of multiple hugs.

Angela was positively giddy. Tears of joy streaked her face, she could not believe everyone was currently standing in her living room. It was the best birthday present ever and it wasn't even her birthday yet.

Still wrapped in Ron's arms, he announced they should move to the dining room while the food was still hot. Angela was firing off questions to everyone. "Whose idea was this? How long have you been planning this? How did everyone manage to keep this from me?" Along with many others.

The answers came as quickly as she could ask them, while everyone took to their seats. Maura ended up next to Jane on her left, as TJ ran and jumped on the chair to her right; He did loved his Aunt Janie. Maura and Jane bumped into one other, as they each grabbed for their chairs to sit.

"I'm sorry, please, you first." Jane offered.

"Thank you.'' She sweetly replied, as she took her seat.

With this many people around the table, the chairs were closer than they normally would have been. Jane felt as if her left side was suddenly on fire.

Everything was family style, so they took turns passing the bowls around. Once everyone had gotten their plates full, they dug in and the questions resumed.

"Hey Ma, guess what? Janie met someone." Tommy busted out.

"Oh Janie, I am so happy for you. Who is she?" She asked with excitement.

"It's no one." Was all she said, focusing very hard on her lasagna.

"Well for our Janie to be so smitten, she must be something super special." Frankie added, as he was giving her the goo goo eyes.

"This is what I'm trying tell you, it's not gonna happen, she's already dating someone." She sounded somber, still looking at her plate.

"So what, that's not your problem Sis." Frankie said, while Tommy agreed.

"Um, actually it kinda is." She mumbled. No one caught it, because everyone started talking over each other; but Maura did, she heard it perfectly.

"Is there a rock on her left hand?" Frankie asked.

"No, not yet." She avoided Maura's gaze. She couldn't believe this conversation was taking place with her right there. Not that anyone knew she was the one, but still.

"Then all's fair." Both the brother's agreed again.

Maura immediately craned her neck, to give Frankie the most appalling look. Which he never saw, because Angela screamed at both of them.

"Frankie…Tommy!" She scolded. "How can you say that, I raised you better than that. I raised you to respect women." She was truly upset by their comments.

"Ma, I'm not trying to be insensitive but Jane has never really " _connected_ " with anyone." And yes he used the air quotes. "So when it happens, she should at least take a shot at it. What if that woman felt it too? They could be missing out on the best thing that could have ever happen to them." Frankie told her.

Jane almost shouted, startling Maura to turn from staring at Frankie to look to her. "Can we _please_ change the subject?" She was red with embarrassment.

Maura was suddenly burning up, even though her dress was sleeveless and short. She sat in silence and ate her meal, only speaking when spoken to.

They kept accidentally bumping into each other, being both of their dominate arms were extremely close to each other. They kept whispering their apologies.

Jane shifted in her seat to move closer to TJ and focused all of her attention on him. They were playing games and she was making faces with his food, which he giggled at everyone of them.

Maura noticed how Jane had such a way with kids. She was funny, entertaining and charming.

The evening continued as everyone caught up, luckily no more was mentioned of the " hottie" Jane met. So they both relaxed…a little. But that didn't prevent them from catching each other's eyes all evening.

As the night wound down, Angela called out the sleeping arrangements. Tommy and Lydia in his old room. Frankie and TJ, in his. Jane and Maura in hers, which she then said, "You won't mind, will you Janie?"

Maura quickly chimed in, "That's ok Angela, I think I am going to head home."

Angela and Frankie both quickly protested. Both looking to Jane for approval of the situation.

Suddenly being put on the spot, she blurted out, "Of course she should stay." ' _Where the fuck did that come from…change your mind…tell them she can't stay…tell them she has to go home and sleep in her own damn bed._ ' But those words would not cooperate and cross her lips. Instead, "really I insist." Came out.

She mentally slapped herself in the face, turned and headed up the stairs.

Maura walked into Jane's childhood room and saw her sitting on the bed, forearms on her knees. Neither spoke until the door was completely closed.

"If I'd have known, I would have _never_ …I mean…you're my brother's girlfriend. And just for the record, I never called you hottie." She half smiled.

"Well I'm flattered, none the less." The blonde returned something of a smile, as she walked towards the bed. "May I?" Asking permission to sit on the bed.

Jane motioned for Maura to join her.

"So…what should we do?" Jane turned to her.

"Maybe we should just tell everyone; I mean, we did nothing wrong." The Doctor was sincere.

"NO! I mean not _no_ but noooo." Jane's hands came up.

After a few moments of silence, as they both took in the gravity of the situation.

"So you're _the_ Janie, Special Agent with the FBI? Are you still going to harm me, now that I know what you do for a living?" She softly asked, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I would _never_ hurt you Maura." Her emotions were absolute in her statement, as she laid back on the bed…hands behind her head.

Maura's body sent a slight shiver throughout her. She sat there for a moment trying not to really analyze it too much, before she said…more talking to herself than Jane. "How did I _not_ make the connection, you look just like both Angela _and_ Frankie?"

There was a knock on the door before Maura could continue or for Jane to answer.

"Hey girls, you getting to know each other." She smiled. "I brought you some towels." She said upon entry, as she disappeared into Jane's bathroom. Jane being the only girl, got the room with the personal bathroom, while her brothers had to share one along with the guests.

"Sweetie, give Maura something to sleep in, please." She asked on the way out.

"Of course Ma." She smiled " Night Ma, love you."

"Night sweetie, love you too. Night Maura."

"Good night Angela."

After Angela left, Jane just stared at the door. "Frankie's a great guy."

"Yes, yes he is. He's fun and funny and uncomplicated, in a good way, which is what I need right now." She said softly.

"He's a great guy." She repeated quietly.

Now it was Maura's turn to lay down on the bed, she turned on her side to face the brunette.

"A little over three months ago, I had just ended this messy relationship. It turned out she was a bit delusional. She would accuse me of things that never actually happened and then she would turn mean. So I got out before things turned violent. Then about two weeks ago, we ran into each other and she was still harassing me to get back together. She kept apologizing, saying she didn't mean to do those things and then begged for me to give her another chance." She was speaking matter of factly.

Jane rolled towards her and interrupted. "What does that even mean anyway, if you don't _mean_ to do those things, then _why_ do them?"

The blonde didn't want to list all the scientific facts, as to why delusional people act the way they do, so she just said. "She is sick and needs help. Well needless to say, I said no but the encounter still upset me. I ran into Frankie on the way to the café afterwards. He asked if I was alright and I confided in him. Angela overheard our conversation. She thought we would be a good fit for each other and decided to set us up. She invited me to dinner, which she has done many times, so I didn't think anything of it. That particular dinner turned out to be for just him and me and we talked. He asked if I would like to grab a meal sometime where his mother wasn't in the next room and I said sure."

"Angela is one of the first people I met when I transferred here. She has always been so kind to me, she treats me like a daughter. Frankie and I have always been friendly, so why not have dinner together. We've only been out twice."

"He's a great guy." She repeated yet again. She was telling herself that, more than Maura. She loved her brother and would never intentionally hurt him. Even if this _was_ extremely new, it deserved a chance to see what if.

"You keep saying that." Was all she could think to say.

"It's cause he is…so… good luck to all of us." She extended her hand for a handshake. When Maura took it, she repeated Jane's words. Again the sensations, flowed between them and they both knew it. Jane briefly looked at her lips, then turned away.

She disengaged and sat up. She went to her dresser, grabbed two tank tops, a pair of shorts and a pair of sweatpants. Handing the shorts and a tee to the blonde, she commented. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

She disappeared into the bathroom, splashed cold water on her face and stared herself down in the mirror. How in the hell was she supposed to sleep in the same bed with this woman that has captured her heart in the blink on an eye and was squeezing the life out of it. She reappeared after doing her nightly ritual.

"It's all yours." She told Maura.

Maura's breath caught when she saw the sweatpants riding low on those slender hips. There was an inch of skin peeking out between the fabrics. She always did find that sexy as hell on a woman.

Once Maura excused herself, Jane sat on her bed. She stared at the full size mattress and knew there was no way she would be able to sleep next to her without crossing that line. And she could _not_ cross that line.

She got up and went to her closet. She threw things around until she found what she was looking for. Tossing the sleeping bag across the room, she picked up everything she previously removed and just threw it back in haphazardly, then closed the door.

When the blonde re-emerged, she immediately stopped at the sight of Jane on the floor. "Oh Jane, I am not going to displace you from your own bed."

"It's fine Maura, take the bed." She softly demanded.

"Jane, I can't. Please let me take the floor, I feel bad enough for putting you in this position." The sincerity in her voiced reached her eyes.

"Maura please just take the bed, there is no way you're putting that delicate body on this hard floor." After realizing what she had just said, she rolled over away from the blonde. "Goodnight Maura." Was all that was said.

"Goodnight Jane." Maura stood there for a moment, then padded across the room and pulled back the sheets.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane was hot and miserable. She had since shed her sweats. She was tossing and turning and she couldn't get comfortable.

She had no idea what time it was but she had been staring into the darkness for what seemed like hours. The moon was full, so it illuminated the room perfectly. She couldn't see the blonde from this vantage point, so she opted for the ceiling. Her thoughts were on the sleeping angel a few feet away from her. ' _How in the hell do I get myself into shit like this?_ ' She wondered.

She threw the bag off of her, rolled on her stomach and pushed herself up. She quietly headed for the bathroom, where she closed the door and sat on the side of the tub. The cool porcelain tub made her silently shiver.

Little did she know, Maura had also been awake. She saw her get up and head towards the bathroom. What she wasn't prepared for though, was seeing the brunette in nothing but a tank top and boy shorts. The agent had quite the body, Maura was mesmerized by the brunette's long legs and spectacular ass. She laid there in Jane's bed surrounded by her smell. She unconsciously hugged the other pillow, inhaling deeply. She wondered what Jane was doing in there, she heard nothing…absolutely nothing. She contemplated checking on her but thought twice about it. When she realized how intently she was gripping at Jane's pillow, taking her scent in, she threw the pillow back to the opposite side of the bed. She rolled over and forced her eyes shut. She was not sure how long she stayed in that position but she never heard Jane exit the bathroom.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

She woke up early, it was still dark out. Lethargic from one of the most restless nights she has had in a long time. She decided she needed to de-stress. Her options were yoga or going for a run. She didn't have her yoga gear nor a quiet place to really do it. So she opted for the run.

She tapped the flashlight icon on her phone to light her path around the brunette sleeping below her. She slipped out of the covers and halted at the sight below her. Jane had the sleeping bag more than halfway off of her. One leg was bent out from underneath it and her abs were on full display from where the shirt had risen up. Maura could make out Jane's petite but perfect breasts where the nipples was slightly erect from the cool air in the room. Her left hand was splayed across her rib cage while her right was next to her head. And she got a little tease, as she could see the gap between her stomach and the fabric of her underwear. She almost needed a cold shower now. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She decided to run in what she had slept in, so she grabbed her bra and went to the bathroom to get ready.

She had the perfect view of Jane's ass when she opened the door, as she was picking up the sleeping garb. For a moment, Maura was almost saddened at the fact the brunette had her sweatpants back on. Shaking her head…yet again.

"Good morning Jane." She said politely.

Standing up immediately and turning around. "Uh…hey."

"Why are you awake so early?" Maura asked softly.

"I was going for my daily run. Why are you up?" She questioned.

"Actually, that's what I was about to do." She laughed.

"Oh…okay…well…uh…I would ask you to join me, but I guess given the circumstances I probably shouldn't." The brunette was suddenly nervous.

"We would just be running Jane, there wouldn't be any harm in that. We wouldn't be doing anything wrong." She stated.

The brunette couldn't believe the blonde just said they could run together. She knew this was a bad idea, a _very_ … _bad_ … _idea_. She needed to be as _far away_ from this woman as humanly possible…but she just can't seem to say no to her.

"Yeah…I guess there's no harm in that." Her smile was unmistakeable.

Maura saw it instantly, Jane was _truly_ happy…and that in turn, made Maura happy.

 **Thank you for staying with me, let me know if you are liking it. I love hearing your thoughts.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, followers and favorites. I am pleased to read that some of you actually know of the movie and like how this story is shaping up.**

 **And always, I own nothing but do give many many thanks to those who created these wonderful characters and the movie that I get to play around with, twisting them to satisfy my own fantasies.**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL ch. 3

After they left a note stating their whereabouts, they headed out. Their run took all morning. Neither of them usually ran this long but it was a very easy run. Whether it was the company or the conversation, they were both pleasantly content with just being in this moment. Jane asked Maura a myriad of questions this time. They had talked and ran for so long, that Maura commented she needed to get something on her stomach.

"I know this great smoothie place about two miles from here. At least it was still there, when I left Boston." Jane said honestly.

"Are you referring to The Smoothie Hut?" The blonde smiled.

"Yeah, that's it. They have an awesome variety."

"I actually go there quiet a lot, they have a wonderful mango kale blend." Her face lit up, at the thought of getting her favorite smoothie.

"Kale…gross." The brunette made a face that caused the blonde to laugh.

"You have an aversion to greens?" She inquired with a twinkle in her eye.

"Not at all, but my greens consist of green apple jelly bellies, jolly ranchers and skittles." Her smile was so deep, her dimples were extremely pronounced.

The blonde couldn't help but giggle.

"You should really eat greens Jane, there are various varieties for your liking. Kale for example is low in calories, high in fiber and has zero fat. It also aids in the digestion and elimination of the bowels. It's also filled with many various nutrients, vitamins, folate and magnesium…what?" She stopped talking when the brunette's smile radiated though her.

"Nothing, I just like how you seem to turn everything into an encyclopedia entry, you're better than google...it's cute." She smiled, then realized the slip up. She avoided the what might become an awkward moment. "Come on, let's run." As they took back off.

In the course of their time this morning, they had discussed their current professions and how they ended up in said fields. Jane learned all about the doctor and her stint over seas in the borders program. Jane at the academy, Maura at BCU. Jane had opened up to her about her encounter with Hoyt. The blonde had noticed the scars on her hands earlier but was too polite to be intrusive about it. Maura returned the vulnerability, about being adopted and her relationship with her adoptive parents. Now they were on childhood stories. Jane was currently telling her one that had Maura laughing so hard, she had to stop running. She was now bent over with her hands on her thighs.

The agent loved her laugh and hoped to hear it, many more times this week.

They ordered their smoothies, Maura did get her mango kale while Jane opted for an almond mocha high in protein.

Maura was impressed that Jane got one high in protein. It would greatly benefit her, since she was burning a lot of calories and building muscle right now.

They had sat there for so long just talking, that again, they had lost track of the time. Frankie had texted her, asking where they were and to bring his girl back; then wanted to know why M wasn't answering her phone. She typed back real quick that her phone was in her room charging and they were heading back now. It would be a bit though, since they were pretty far from the house. Jane's mood changed immediately and Maura noticed it at once.

"What's wrong?" She sweetly asked.

"Frankie wants me to bring you back." Her voice was monotone. "Come on, we can start walking while we kill these." She threw their trash away and again opened the door for Maura to exit first.

She noticed how chivalrous Jane was…she liked it…a lot.

The mood back wasn't nearly as easy going as the one there. Jane focused on her breathing and keeping a steady pace.

Maura sensed the agent's demeanor and wanted to talk about it but Jane didn't seem to want to talk anymore, so she stayed quiet and just kept up the quick pace the lanky brunette set.

They got to the house and Jane said she was going to take a shower and abruptly left Maura with her younger brother.

"Thank you for the run, Jane." She called out sweetly.

"Anytime." Was all she said, as she disappeared up the stairs.

She stayed in the shower, first on hot to wash everything and shave, then on cold…just because. After she made herself shiver long enough, she turned off the water. Drying her hair as best as she could in just one pass, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to her room to obtain clothes from her dresser.

As soon as she cleared the doorway, she heard something fall and turned her attention to the cause of it.

Maura was in the corner of the room getting her cell phone from the charger. She heard the door open. She turned, dropping her phone at the sight of Jane in nothing but a towel, as they connected eyes. Her hair was damp and unruly, cascading across her naked shoulders. Quickly, she turned her back to the brunette.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, I didn't think you would be out so soon. I thought I could retrieve my cell phone before you came out. I needed to check my emails…even though I am off today, I still had to make sure nothing needed my attention." She couldn't stop talking. The image of the half naked brunette would forever be etched in her memory. She was rambling so much, she never heard the agent walk up behind her.

"Here!" She softly said.

Maura saw a glistening bare arm reach around her bearing her phone, being extremely careful not to touch her. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

"Thank you Jane and again I am very sorry for the intrusion." She started walking towards the door, keeping her back to the agent.

Jane thought her embarrassment was endearing.

"Don't you want to shower?" She threw out, the grin still plastered on her face.

"Yes of course, I just have to go get my bag from the car." As she fled from the room and one almost naked Jane Rizzoli.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

After she was cleaned up and ready for her day, she came down the stairs and immediately heard Jane's voice laughing. She found it odd that out of a room full of laughs, she could easily pick out Jane's. She went into the living room and she saw four Rizzoli children, TJ making the fourth…on the ground tickling each other. She just stood there watching them with a smile etched on her face. It was amazing how much they all truly looked like each other.

"I don't think they will ever _really_ grow up." Angela laughed, as she stood next to her friend.

"I think it's great that they have that kind of relationship." She tried not to sound somber.

"You ought to get in there, laughter is always the best medicine. It fixes anything and everything." Angela noticed how sad Maura got all of a sudden.

"Thank you but I'm fine." She said honestly.

'Ok but just so you know, this happens quite often with the Rizzoli clan. So you _will_ get pulled in one of these days. Don't say you haven't been warned." She smiled and went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast…well, more like brunch.

They sat around the table in the same seats they had last night. But with the lack of Ron, Korsak, Frost and Susie, there was a bit more room, so they were not sitting almost on top of each other.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief, when she realized she would not be bumping arms with Maura all throughout eating. She still focused all of her attention on TJ, though.

"Hey Jane, have you decided if you're gonna call the hottie?" Frankie asked her, while wearing a shit eating grin.

"Knock it off bro. I already told you it ain't happening, so drop it." She tried to mask the irritation in her voice.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Angela quickly butted in.

Jane gave her mother a very warm smile, it was a silent thank you for running interference…again Maura noticed.

Frankie spoke up first. "Well everyone's coming back over this afternoon and we are going to play football in the the field out back."

"That sounds lovely but I'm _not_ playing." The matriarch laughed.

Now Tommy chimed in. "The only ones exempt from playing are you Ma, Ron, Korsak and Lydia. Everyone else is a must or they have to suffer lashings." He laughed.

"What the hell, why is Lydia excused." Frankie barked.

"Cause she just is." He said, as if that was the end of the discussion.

"Than she gets lashings." He laughed.

"No she don't bro...she's got a valid reason for not playing." He gave his older brother a look that said drop it but Frankie was having way too much fun with this.

"The only way she's getting out of playing _and_ lashings, is if she's pregnant."

The look of shock that he got it so easy, registered on the youngest Rizzoli's face and Angela screamed and threw her arms around her baby's neck.

"Happy early birthday Ma." He wadded up his napkin and threw it at Frankie. "You ass, it was supposed to be a surprise for tomorrow." He hissed at him.

"Ah man, I'm sorry. I was only joking, I didn't expect that to _actually_ be the reason." He truly looked downtrodden that he ruined their surprise.

Angela didn't care though, she was screaming and hugging Lydia now, for she was getting another grand baby.

When things calmed down and everyone gave their congratulations, Maura finally spoke up. "Um…excuse me…but back on the subject of football, I don't know how to play so I'd rather not. But what exactly are lashings?"

Everyone fell out laughing.

"If you don't do something…such as play today, then the lashing you have to get, is everyone gets to slap you on the ass one time as hard as they want." Frankie raised his eyebrows twice in quick secession.

"Oh that's barbaric." She said, as she made an 'are you serious' face.

"Well, looks like you'll just have to play then Maura." Jane just smirked.

"But I don't know how." She said honestly.

"We can show you, it's easy." Tommy told her. "At least try it, you'll have fun, I promise."

"Well ok, I guess I should learn to play anyway." She beamed at the prospect of being included in such an animalistic sport. She just hoped she didn't embarrass herself. Although with this group, she was positive they would _not_ make fun of her.

Everyone had made their way over to the house. Frost brought his cousin Nina, who just moved to Boston. She was joining the force in computer forensics. They welcomed her into their family immediately.

They had a plethora of beer since everyone brought some. Maura had commented to Jane that she didn't really like the taste of beer.

"I'll give you one of mine, you'll like it." She grinned.

"Ok!" Returning the smile.

Jane handed her a Blue Moon. Maura took a sip and her face lit up. "That's really good."

"Stick with me kiddo, I got all kinds of secrets." Realizing how that sounded, she turned red and changed the subject but not before Maura caught it. "So what are the teams?" She addressed the group.

"I wanna be on Aunt Janie's team." TJ shouted and ran up to his favorite person, hugging her leg.

"Ok squirt, you're with me. Who else you want on our team?" She asked him.

He went around the room and said everyone's name. They all fell out laughing.

"That's not how it works little buddy and you know that." Jane winked at him. "How bout Uncle Frost, Nina and us against Uncle Frankie, your dad, Maura and Susie. You think that would be fair?" She smiled at him.

He nodded.

"Who would you want to cover?" She asked him.

"I wanna cover daddy." He gave that famous Rizzoli 'you're in trouble' grin.

They all laughed that even at six, he possessed that family trait. Even Maura, for she had already seen it on Frankie…and Jane.

"Alright, how bout you tell us who should cover whom." She gave him all the power.

He thought about it for a moment. "Well boys should block boys and girls should block girls, so it's fair. So Uncle Frankie gets to block Uncle Frost. Nina can cover Susie and Aunt Janie, you get to take Maura." He finished.

Looking over at Maura in those short shorts, her heart started pounding. She wasn't sure if she was ecstatic or scared shitless.

Little did she know, Maura felt exactly the same way.

 **As always, I would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for staying with me on this venture.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites and followers. They make my day.**

 **As always, regrettably I do not own any part of R &I or DiRL but I thank the ones who do.**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL ch 4

Frankie, Tommy and Jane explained the Rizzoli rules to everyone but gave Maura her own tutorial. It wasn't going to be a full blown tackle game but one _could_ get tackled. The person had to surrender when caught and if they didn't within a reasonable amount of time, then getting tackled was the last resort. They were going to play loosely based on the game, it was just for fun, after all. They would take turns and whichever team got the most points would win. Korsak and Ron would be the field goal posts, Angela would keep score and Lydia would be the cheerleader for the team that had the ball. Of course there was a silent understanding that TJ would be the star of the show, but it wouldn't be a free gimme.

Everyone headed to the abandoned field behind their row of homes. They had chairs, picnic food, drinks and lots of beer in tow.

Lydia flipped the coin and TJ called heads, it was tails.

Frankie was the quarterback for this set of downs. In the huddle, he said he would hand it off to Susie and for Tommy and Maura to block so she could run up the field. Maura understood.

They all got into position, Maura was so giddy in her assignment, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Frankie asked his team if they were ready. Everyone said yes including Maura, who also ecstatically clapped and threw up a double thumbs up. Jane couldn't help but grin at how cute this woman was.

He hiked the ball, laid it right in her stomach and she took off. Everyone on the opposing team saw it and made a bee line straight for Susie. Maura was under the impression that Jane was the _only_ one she was supposed to guard, so when Jane headed for Susie, Maura took off. She was running flat out for the brunette. Once she was within striking distance, she opened her arms and plowed right into her. Knocking her quickly off her feet, as if a freight train rolled over her, they both fell to the earth. Maura tried to brace for the fall but Jane never saw it coming and landed with a thud on the hard ground, letting out a groan when Maura's weight made impact. Jane laid there for a moment with Maura on top of her.

The blonde realized where her thigh had ended up. It was in the "V" of Jane's semi jackknifed legs. She quickly scrambled out from between those long toned limbs but continued to hover over her. "Jane, are you ok?" Adrenaline was coursing through her veins…this was exhilarating.

Jane was caught off guard by the impact of this petite woman. She registered the pressure on her center and couldn't think for a minute. When the blonde moved her leg, it sent a lustful jolt all throughout her. She blinked a few times before she spoke. "Yeah…I'm good…I just wasn't expecting that…that's all."

Maura leaned back and stood up, holding out her hand for Jane to grab so she could help her up.

The second play, Frankie said he would lightly toss the ball to Maura. She wasn't sure if she could catch it. He told her. "Of course you can, you got this." He hiked the ball and lobbed it to her, just as he said he would. She bobbled it for a second but then indeed, caught it. She was so happy she actually caught it, she squealed but didn't move.

"RUN!" He screamed pointing the direction she needed to go.

She turned around and saw Jane coming for her, wearing the most devilish grin. She tried to run around her but the taller one turned behind her, wrapped her arms around her waist and planted her feet, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Give up, Maur." She said, as she held fast.

Maura was still trying to escape her grip when the nickname registered…now _this_ nickname she preferred. She fought just a little harder, she wasn't quite ready for the brunette to release her. Jane tightened her grip and held her impossibly close to her front. The blonde's ass was directly in her crotch. They both registered the sensations the act generated but neither one budged in surrendering.

"Last chance before I slam you to the ground." She leaned back and lifted her slightly, Maura's feet almost left the ground entirely. Her tone wasn't serious at all but given the fact that she just laid Jane out, she wasn't sure if the agent really would retaliate. "Give up!" It wasn't a request, it was a soft demand.

"Okay…okay…I give." She yelped.

"Good girl." Jane almost whispered in her ear, lowering her back down, sending a body shiver throughout the petite one.

The next two plays resulted in a touchdown. When Maura realized they got points on the board, she joined Susie in a victory dance. Jane couldn't take her eyes off Maura's very "hippy" victory dance.

Frost was quarterback for this set. He threw to Jane and she took off. Since she had already run with Maura, she knew how fast the Doctor really was. She tried to throw her off by zig zagging but the blonde didn't fall for it and caught her just before the make shift end zone. She clearly wasn't surrendering so again, Maura took her down but not as forceful this time. Jane was cognizant of the fact, that Maura seemed to like tackling her. So after TJ scored the touchdown, she made it a point to have the blonde tackle her every opportunity that arose…which turned out to be a _lot_. Every play they somehow seemed to touch. Hands on hands, hands on arms, hands on waists or hips. Arms around torso's, arms on thighs, skin touching skin. Jane could only imagine what it would be like to make love to this woman, who seemed to take pleasure in touching the tall brunette at every opportunity.

The game proceeded like that for the first half. Jane's team was up by a touchdown. As they were sitting down enjoying their beer and picnic food, Frost strolled over to Jane. Sitting down beside his good friend, with a beer in tow.

"What's going on between you and Maura?'' He softly inquired.

"What do you mean? We're playing football." Was all she said, trying not to sound guilty.

"Well it just appears to me, that you guys are kinda flirty with each other. I mean you two are kinda all over each other." He stated honestly, while giving her that look. It was the look she knows only too well. It's the ' _you're so lying your ass off_ ' look.

"What…no…we're just playing the game. I guess she likes contact football, it's not my fault if she keeps _plowing_ into me." She was sure that sounded innocent enough.

"Uh huh." Was all he said.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Second half of the game, Jane tried to put some distance between them. If Frost noticed it, then maybe others did as well. She did _not_ want to have to explain her behavior to the entire group, so she _was_ _trying_. Maura on the other hand, was clearly _not_ _trying_. Every time the ball was hiked regardless of what team hiked it, it was nothing but a repeat of the first half.

Jane decided that since _she_ wasn't the one initiating it, she would just enjoy getting annihilated on every play.

After their victory, they headed back home. The game VIP was currently riding the shoulders of his favorite aunt. Everyone was cheering and laughing and just having a great time in general.

When they arrived back at the house, Jane told Maura she could have the shower first. The blonde was extremely grateful, for she just knew she smelled like a wet dog. She didn't, just for the record, but she thought she did.

Once inside, the blonde headed to the lavatory. Jane went up shortly behind her. She needed to talk to her and set some ground rules. This was already going to be a long ass week without the blonde making it even harder on her.

She heard the faucet water running but not the shower, so she knew she caught her in time. She quickly opened the door, slid in and closed it just as fast. She turned around and froze at the sight of Maura, bent over the sink washing her face.

"Who's there?" She politely asked. Clearly, not bashful, seeing that she was in nothing but a towel.

"We have to talk." Jane regained her speech but kept her voice low.

"Can this possibly wait?" She softly responded, as she continued scrubbing her face.

"Is this working for you, I mean really working and be honest?" Jane asked.

"What…I'm having a nice time." She smiled, as she stopped cleansing her face.

"So you're enjoying yourself?" She was astounded at this woman's words.

"Except for the soap currently in my eyes…yes I am." She smiled, then rinsed.

"Well I'm not and I think that as two people of principle, we should have some ground rules." She said adamantly.

"Oh, absolutely…of course." She just grinned.

"I think you should keep your distance." Jane had to move out of Maura's way, as she reached for a face towel. "You need to stop with the hippy dance thing…and all of the other things that make you super attractive."

Maura could't help but laugh.

"And I am going to stop thinking about you." Jane continued.

"Oh, you are?" Maura couldn't help but give a smirk.

"Yes…and if I start thinking about you in a moment of weakness, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to focus on all of your flaws." She said, as if she just one upped her.

"My flaws…and they are?" Her voice dripping with curiosity.

"I have no idea but rest assured, I'm going to find them." She was pointing to nothing in particular.

The Doctor giggled.

Just then a light knock came. "M...are you decent?" Frankie's voice reverberated throughout the entire bathroom.

Jane panicked. She didn't think it would be a good idea for Frankie to catch her in the bathroom with his girlfriend in nothing but a towel. Fear written all over her face, she freaked out and hopped in the shower…trying to hide.

Maura found Jane's actions amusing. She didn't see anything wrong with her being in there but obviously Jane did. She found it charming, how certain things made Jane frenzied.

"Come in." She spoke sweetly.

"Hey…I need to talk to you for a second, where Jane can't hear us." Frankie asked, averting his eyes when he saw the towel. They had only been on a couple of dates and haven't even kissed yet. So it was highly inappropriate to be ogling her in a towel.

"Oh…okay, are you sure this can't wait?" She found it sweet that the same embarrassing traits were shared by both the Rizzoli siblings. She was nervous though, Jane was about to hear whatever Frankie needed to say that was so urgent it couldn't wait.

"Ma set Jane up tonight and she wants us to double with them. So I was just wondering, if you would like to go?" He asked, while his body was still diverted.

As soon as Maura heard Frankie say the words "Set Jane up," she could almost picture the brunette's face go slack accompanied by an eye roll. She could only imagine how mad Jane was getting behind that curtain. She did the only thing she could think of. She reached her hand in between the wall and the shower curtain and turned on the water. She figured Jane's anger would switch from Angela to herself and she thought she would at least be able to calm her down.

"Absolutely!" Now if she was being honest with herself, she did feel a twinge of jealousy at this unknown sensation. After all, she had no right to even remotely be having these feelings…but she did. Suddenly something came over her. She had no idea where it came from.

"Would you mind if we continued this conversation, once I get in the shower?" She directed the question towards Frankie's back.

"Uh…No…not at all." He swallowed hard.

She pulled back the curtain just a bit, as she stepped in dropping her towel at the last minute.

Jane heard Maura's question and suddenly went from being beyond livid from her mother's antics to scared shitless with Maura's. She saw the curtain move and a pale calf, then thigh, then a partial hip entered the shower. She quickly looked away as she too, swallowed hard.

Another Rizzoli trait.

"So who is this person Angela has set Jane up with?" She is looking directly at her but the brunette will _not_ return the eye contact. Jane made a point to keep her head angled, so Maura wouldn't even be in peripheral.

"Her name is Riley, she's the niece of one of Ma's friends. Ma thought it would be nice for someone to take her mind off the hottie she met yesterday." He just continued talking.

Jane couldn't take anymore of this. She was currently soaked from neck to toe, standing in a tub with her brothers _very_ naked girlfriend who has already stolen her heart in a matter of minutes. She leaned back under the faucet and let the hot water just drench over her face…tuning out the world.

Maura couldn't do anything but silently giggle. Jane had since covered her face with a washcloth. She couldn't believe the absurdity of it all and Maura saw just that in her body language. When Frankie did finally leave, Jane didn't even know it. The water currently pummeling her head was blocking out all sounds. Maura tapped her back… Jane shrugged her off. Maura gently shook her arm…Jane slightly slapped at her giving the impression to be left alone. Maura placed both hands on each shoulder and pulled her out from under the waterfall.

She went willingly.

"Jane, he's gone. Are you alright?" Her tone was extremely caring and tender.

No answer.

"I'm sorry for turning the water on you...and putting you in this more than slightly awkward position."

"It's fine." She said with zero energy. She removed herself from the blonde's hold, pulled back the curtain and stepped out. Completely soaked, she started peeling off wet shoes and garments with difficulty. Throwing them in the sink, she exited the bathroom in her bra and panties.

Maura truly did feel bad for putting Jane in that position but she thought that would divert the anger away from the impending blind date and her mother's interfering shenanigans. She honestly felt Jane wouldn't be quite so mad with her for that little stunt…or at least she hoped that would be the case. She was having a difficult time reading her at the moment.

When she descended the stairs, she sought out the brunette but she was no where in sight. Maura wanted to know where she went but felt she wasn't entitled to that question, so she just went and joined the group.

Jane changed in record time. She threw her wet undergarments in a clothes basket and ran out the door, after telling her Ma she was running to the store for a minute. Before Angela could inquire as to why…she was out the door and gone.

Jane was out driving around trying to figure out what in the hell she was doing…or more like what she was _going_ to do. She wanted to leave town and just go back to Virginia and forget about one Dr. Maura Isles. She was the forbidden fruit…the unattainable…the elusive prize…she was the _one_. It was driving her absolutely crazy, that she couldn't just take what she wanted…and she knew without a doubt, that she wanted _her_.

 **Thank you so much for staying with me. I hope you are still enjoying this. If you are, please let me know.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There apparently was something wrong with the website when I posted chapter 4. I got an error message and no email alerts went out to everyone. So if you didn't just happen upon it on the website and are not caught up, just wanted to let you know to go back and read chapter 4 first.**

 **As always, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, they get better and better. They truly make my day and some of them made me laugh. If you are just now finding this, welcome.**

 **And sadly, I own none of them. I only own my imagination that twists their ideas and characters to suite my own devilish needs, that we SHOULD HAVE seen on television.**

 **Finally, I just wanted to let everyone know...I wish I could post pictures on this website, because I just bought two of the most beautiful Beta Fishes ever! They are each in their own home and their names are Frost and Korsak...no I am not addicted to this show at all- lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL ch 5

Jane arrived back at the house after avoiding the inevitable for long enough. As they were sitting around the table, Angela dropped the bombshell of the blind date.

The only thing Jane could think of was that she was silently thanking the Gods that she was actually hiding in the shower when Frankie came in and she got the heads up. She has had time to absorb it, time to rationalize it…time to accept her doomed fate.

Maura quickly chimed in before Jane could open her mouth and say something she might regret.

"Frost, Nina, Frankie and I will be joining you. It will be a very casual blind outing." She said, smiling.

Jane couldn't help but smile, she knew Maura messed up the phrase and yet, had no idea she had just done so. Just another thing that made Maura positively attractive to Jane.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

The doorbell rang and Jane's heart jumped into her throat. She would rather be _anywhere_ else then going on this blind date…or blind outing as Maura called it. That thought momentarily made her smile.

Angela opened the door and was greeted by a very beautiful woman with long jet black wavy hair and a very short little black dress. She looked like she could grace the cover of any magazine.

"Hello, Riley, please come in." She welcomed her company.

"Hello Ms. Rizzoli. It's a pleasure to meet you. My mom has told me wonderful things about you." She gave the older woman a very sweet smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Come and meet everyone." Angela placed her arm around her and pulled her into the living room.

She made introductions around the room ending with Jane.

"And this is Jane." Angela finished.

As the two women connected hands, they both said their hello's.

Riley obviously liked what was in front of her. She took in all of her date, that dark wild mane that framed such a gorgeous face…black jeans that hugged her curves to perfection and a maroon button up with the sleeves rolled up displaying nicely defined forearms. Very appealing indeed.

While Jane had to admit this woman's was beautiful, she felt absolutely nothing towards her.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They pulled up to the bar. Riley drove, with Frankie and Maura in the back seat. They agreed to meet Frost and Nina there. They were sitting around the table, drinks in hand, the conversation was light and easy. Riley was seriously attracted to Jane and kept touching her all evening…Jane was just trying to enjoy herself and get through it.

Riley decided to take it to the next level. She excused herself and sashayed over to the jukebox. Picking an upbeat but sexy number, her hips started swaying to the beat. Jane and both guys at her table couldn't help but notice.

Frankie commented. "Any girl that moves like that, you have to wonder about."

"Seriously bro, Maura's sitting right there." She couldn't believe he just said that, as she pointed to Maura.

"Oh she's cool with it, aren't you." Frankie said to her.

"Of course." Maura smiled. "But I don't think Jane is interested in her."

"She's not?" Frost inquired.

"I'm not?" She asked at the same time, turning her head quickly to catch her eyes.

"No…I don't think you are." Maura said, giving her a definitive look Jane couldn't place.

That _almost_ sounded like a challenge. She turned back around and watched her date moving to the beat of the song. They connected eyes. The ebony raven currently swaying to the rhythm, pointed her finger at the brunette, curled her finger repeatedly, silently calling her to come.

Jane went willingly, she strode across the floor, ending directly in front of her date. Riley placed her arms around the brunette's neck, stepped into her personal space and started moving against her. Jane reciprocated, with hands on slender hips.

Maura watched the encounter play out, not happy at all with the turn of events. She grabbed Frankie's hand. "Let's dance, too."

That song ended and another upbeat one reverberated throughout the bar. Everyone, including Frost and Nina, were now in the middle of the floor dancing in a big group.

Maura and Jane kept stealing glances, silently daring each other to look away first, while dancing with their respective partners, as Frost and Nina danced with strangers.

Several times throughout the evening, everyone had danced with everyone else. It was a fun and relaxed evening…one they all actually needed.

At one point, Frost was dancing with Riley, as Frankie was with Nina and Maura was with Jane.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Maura?" Jane asked, looking down at her. Her eyes casually skimmed over her lips. Maura noticed, then smirked.

"I guess the question should be, are you enjoying yourself Jane…since this is your blind encounter." Her eyes had that familiar twinkle in them.

"It's blind date." She grinned.

Before she could say anything further, arms came around her waist, turning her around to face her "blind date". Maura was left alone in the middle of the floor.

Many songs later, they decide to call it a night and they said their goodbye's to Frost and Nina.

When they pulled up to the Rizzoli house, Frankie and Maura exited the vehicle first.

"Thank you for the ride, Riley." Maura told her.

"You're welcome. Goodnight." She replied.

"You coming Jane?" Maura innocently asked, when Jane didn't exit the car.

Riley answered for her, smiling. "We're going to go for a ride."

"Don't wait up guys." Jane told her brother, as she connected eyes with his girlfriend.

Frankie fist bumped the air in excitement.

The car pulled away from the curb and into the night.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Maura had one of the worst nights sleep she has had in a long time, the brunette never came home. The doctor's mind was racing all night, she knew she had no right to feel this way but she couldn't seem to get a handle over her emotions.

Since she couldn't sleep anyway, she decided to get up and make breakfast for everyone. Today was Angela's birthday and she thought it would be a nice surprise before the pool party in her honor. She hit the first floor landing and saw the brunette asleep on the couch. Her anger quickly piqued up a notch. She wondered what time she got home and what she was doing until all hours of the morning.

Turning in a silent huff, she headed towards the kitchen.

Tj was the first one in the kitchen. Maura was just setting up everything she needed, when she heard the young man's voice behind her…startling her.

"Whatcha doing?" His voice bubbled over.

"I was going to surprise everyone with breakfast. What are you doing up so early?" She sweetly asked him.

"I was gonna watch cartoons but Aunt Janie's in there sleeping." He said, not really bothered by the fact that he couldn't watch TV.

"Well, would you like to help me cook?" She smiled.

"Can I?" His little face lit up and it warmed Maura's heart.

"Of course you can." She pulled out a chair for him to stand on. She thought it would be better than a stool. "But you have to be extra careful standing on this, okay? We don't want you falling and hurting yourself." She tousled his hair.

"Yes ma'am." He beamed.

They both washed their hands and set out at the task in hand.

They were both knee deep in bacon, eggs and powdered sugar, when bodies started appearing in the kitchen from the wonderful cinnamon'y aroma wafting down the corridor and up the stairs.

Angela was ecstatically happy, she loved Maura's French toast. She went and woke up the remaining sleepyheads to come eat. Everyone was talking and laughing around the table getting additional helpings when Jane finally appeared.

She opted for a bar stool at the island sitting directly across from the blonde, still cooking, when Frankie blurted out the question secretly on the Maura's mind.

"Hey Janie, you get lucky?!" He laughed.

She immediately turned red, looking directly at the blonde. "I had a nice time…I"ll leave it at that." She intentionally left it open to interpretation. She saw the facial expression shift on the cook.

"I bet you worked up quite the appetite after last night." Tommy grabbed Jane's shoulders and gave her a light shake.

"Actually, I am a little hungry." Jane couldn't break eye contact with the blonde.

"Hey, Aunt Janie, you want some French toast? Maura's letting me help her!" He was so proud of himself for helping out this morning.

"Absolutely, squirt!" She laughed.

"Thank you, TJ but I already have her's in the pan." Giving the brunette a look of utter contempt.

He hopped down and joined his mom at the table ready to enjoy the fruits of his labor, leaving the chef alone at the stove.

Tommy came and got another slice. She gave him the one on the right, then pushed the left one flat against the pan…again.

"Don't I get one?" Jane finally asked, holding up her plate.

Maura just glared at her. Using the spatula, she scooped up the piece of bread from the pan, flipped it over and slapped it on the plate. It was burnt beyond recognition. Taking a spoonful of the yummy white confection, she barely shook the powder onto the bread briquette. With her free hand, she squeezed the maple syrup atop it... all while never breaking visual contact with the agent.

 _Game_ … _set_ … _match_. Jane set the plate down. With fork in hand, she stabbed the rock hard piece of bread. She brought the entire piece up to her mouth…cause there was _no way_ she could cut through it and dramatically took a large bite. It was beyond awful but she managed to chew it up and choke it down.

"MMM…MMM…MMM!" Was all she managed to get out, while giving the good doctor a sly look.

Maura relinquished the hand towel, as well as the staring contest and abandoned her station. She left the brunette at the island by herself, while she joined everyone else at the table.

Jane couldn't help but grin, Maura was jealous.

 **I am having the best time writing this. I hope you are enjoying it just as much. If you are, let me know.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!…for the reviews on this last chapter. You ladies ROCK. For the followers and the favorites, thank you. For the new readers to this story, welcome.**

 **As always, I own nothing but give the highest praise to those that do.**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL ch. 6

Maura had made all the preparations for the party, that was one of her gifts to Angela. As soon as Frankie told her that Tommy and Lydia would be making the trip down with their six year old, she instantly came up with the idea of the pool party. She has hosted pool parties for the group before, so this wasn't anything new. Frankie loved the idea and he knew Angela would as well.

After breakfast, Maura said she had some errands that needed attending to before the party. She was actually thankful for the interruption. She _had_ to put some space between herself and the brunette. She was still upset with her, for last nights actions. _'Did she really sleep with that woman? Maybe they just kissed. Maybe nothing happened.'_ She didn't really know anything about Jane on _that_ level. While they discussed _many_ things in their short time together, their intimate relations and how fast they might move within them, was not one of them. That was understandable given the circumstances but still, she thought they shared a connection. Was it all in her mind? She has never been good at social cues, maybe she completely misread this entire situation. Regardless she couldn't think about that now.

She put the brunette out of her head for the next few hours…or tried to…her thoughts seemed to keep coming back to one Agent Jane Rizzoli. It was really distracting her, she would make a point to speak with Jane and sort this out.

The caterers were setting the food and drinks up, the decorators were hanging something on anything and everything they could find. It looked like 'Party City' threw up in her back yard. She went a little overboard but she didn't care, she wanted to. She enjoyed doing it. She considered Angela a dear friend and the closest thing to a mother she has had in a long time. Her adopted parents never showed the interest in her that Angela had since the two met.

Everyone had started arriving, they all parked down the side street so Angela wouldn't see the cars, as they would be coming from the opposite direction.

The back yard was completely ready to go, there were balloons, streamers, banners, tiki torches and lanterns everywhere. This party would easily go into the evening, so Maura wanted it to be well lit so no one would get hurt. There were party poppers, horns, kazoos, and sparklers. The birthday girl even had a special hat she would have to endure. This party was designed to bring out the child in them.

Frost and Nina arrived first, followed by Frankie, Tommy, Lydia and TJ, complete with his floaties and noodles. Korsak, then Susie came with Ron close behind. Jane was responsible for bringing Angela. It was a surprise, so Jane pre-empted it by telling her Ma they were throwing her a surprise party at the restaurant and it was her job to get her to there but they had to pick up Maura first. Of course Angela fussed at her for ruining her surprise. Jane apologized then told her she couldn't think of any other way to get her to the restaurant and she would have just figured it out anyway en route, so the surprise would have been blown regardless. Angela was upset with her oldest. Jane secretly grinned.

Pulling up to Maura's, Jane put the car in park and opened the car door. Angela decided to wait in the car, still mad. Jane, not sure how to get her Ma into the house without blowing the real surprise, just left her in the car and went to the door and rang the doorbell. Maura saw that Jane was by herself, so she opened the door but hid behind it, out of sight.

Jane walked in and closed the door.

"Why is Ma still in the car?" Frankie questioned.

"Hang on, I have an idea. I'm killing time before I go out there and tell Ma, Maura's not ready yet and get her to come inside to wait." After about three minutes, she told everyone to get ready. She walked out the front door and returned with Angela.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled and got her again. Angela was laughing, she couldn't believe she was had, yet again.

"Oh Janie, you got me." She laughed and hugged the brunette.

'Happy Birthday's' and hugs came from every direction.

Maura placed the princess crown on the birthday girls head, followed with a loving hug.

They headed outside to start the party and eat. Jane had tried several times to get near the blonde so she could talk to her. She sensed the doctor was not happy with her and needed to set the record straight. But that opportunity would have to wait for a while.

After everyone's appetite had been sated, they opted for presents.

Frost and Nina gave her a bottle of her favorite wine.

Korsak gave her tickets for two for a Red Sox suite.

Susie gave her the entire DVD set for West Wing, which was her favorite show.

Maura, in addition to the party, gave her a weekend trip for two to Maine for a bed and breakfast complete with a lobster dinner. You can't go to Maine and not have their lobster.

Frankie, Tommy and Jane handed their Ma an envelope. In it, was the deed to her home, the balance had been paid in full. The house was hers free and clear. The tears formed on the matriarch's face instantly. She hugged and kissed each one of her beloved. She couldn't believe it, she had never been happier.

"I have one more present for you Ma..well, it's kind of a present for all of you." Jane spoke, as she looked around at her extended family, everyone quieted down. "In about two months, I will once again, be a resident of Boston." She grinned, waiting for it to sink in.

That comment caught Maura's attention and they connected visually. Several emotions flooded throughout the blonde all at once. Before she could really comprehend the words. Angela screamed and threw her arms around her daughter, pulling her into an unbreathable hug. Everyone then turned their hugs on the one person that's not really a hugger.

"What? How? When…exactly?" Angela was so excited, she couldn't form actual sentences.

Jane couldn't help but laugh, for once her mother was speechless.

"My mandatory year is coming up and they have an opening in the Boston field office. I've already talked to my superior and it's all set. Just waiting on the release date." She smiled.

Angela couldn't do anything but grip her tightly. This was by far the best birthday ever, a new grandchild, her daughter coming back home, her home was hers free and clear and the best family and friends anyone could ask for…but Ron _was_ up next.

"I guess that leaves me, that's kind of a tough act to follow." Ron jokingly said. He stood up, putting his hands into his pocket. He stood before Angela, removing his hands and knelt before his girlfriend, opening a little black velvet box.

"Angela, you have made me so happy for the last year and a half. I would love if you would do me the honor and make me the happiest man on earth. Angela, will you please marry me and make my life complete for the rest of my days?" He asked.

Angela screamed and threw her arms around Ron, almost knocking him over. Quickly recovering, he stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Yes…yes I will marry you…I love you so much." She kissed him…hard.

Now it was everyone else's turn to be momentarily speechless, until she responded. Then more hugs and congratulations were bestowed upon the newly engaged couple.

Angela was so overjoyed. She honestly hoped nothing else happened today, she didn't think she could handle any more exciting news. She was about to bounce out of her skin with giddiness.

TJ asked if they could finally go swimming and everyone laughed.

"Sure sweetie." Lydia told him. He whoo hoo'd and took off to the bathroom to change into his swim trunks.

Everyone took turns changing into their swim wear. Maura's bathrooms, guest rooms and bedroom were all currently being utilized. Maura went looking for Jane in the open spaces of her home but couldn't locate her. She obviously couldn't go just knocking on doors, asking for her. That would seem peculiar, she needed to find her though. For some unexplainable reason, the pull to talk to her had intensified.

Jane saw Maura atop the second floor landing. She ran up the stairs skipping every other one. Ever since this morning at breakfast she could tell Maura was unsettled with her and the _'alluded to'_ behavior. Then there was the look she received after her big announcement. She needed to talk to her…and now.

She quickly looked behind her and ahead of them, seeing no one, she grabbed Maura from behind. Raising her off the floor, she spun them around and into the closest room that was open, then quickly closing the study door with her foot.

Maura went to shriek, but a hand came over her mouth as she was lifted. She thought it was Frankie and for half a heartbeat, she got upset. He had never done anything like this before and she didn't like him manhandling her that way.

As soon as her toes reached the floor, she spun around in his arms, with venom in her voice. "Fra..." Stopping suddenly, she was caught off guard…it wasn't Frankie at all. Still wrapped in her arms, she started to blush at the thought of being manhandled by the brunette…now _that_ thought turned her on.

Not knowing what was making the blonde turn pink, she dropped her arms. "Sorry…but I needed to talk to you."

"Was that really necessary?" She asked, trying to feign irritation. She was hoping it would mask her arousal.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, as she backed up, putting distance between them.

There was a sudden uneasiness between them. Jane figured she would just jump in head first.

"I know I have no obligation in saying this…but I _didn't_ sleep with her." Jane desperately searched for hazel eyes on the latter part of that sentence.

"It's really none of my business, Jane." But the brunette could immediately see the tension in her body and face relax. Maura was visibly relieved. "What you do in your personal life is your business." She stated, matter of factly.

"I know I didn't _have_ to tell you but I _wanted_ to tell you. I just wanted you to know…nothing happened." Her gaze never swayed from the blonde.

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "So you're really moving back?" She inquired.

"Yep…I am." An awkward silence fell between them. Jane looked anywhere but at the woman currently gracing her presence. "Don't worry though, I'll keep my distance. It'll be easier that way, unless you guys get married." She tried to keep the melancholy from her tone.

She was unsuccessful. Maura was confused about her last statement about marriage. Did she mean she wouldn't be able to keep her distance because they would be sister-in-laws or not being easier on her, because she married her brother. She was curious as to the answer. She also knew that she had absolutely no intentions of ever marrying Frankie.

"Jane…I..." She started but was abruptly silenced.

"AUNT JANIE…WHERE ARE YOU?" TJ screamed down the hall.

"TJ, you do _not_ go running throughout the house yelling at the top of your lungs. Especially in someone else's home." Grandma Rizzoli scolded him as she walked up the stairs.

"Sorry Grammy, have you seen Aunt Janie?" The little boy asked sheepishly, after being reprimanded.

"She's around here somewhere honey. Go find her, _without_ yelling all over the house." Using her authoritative voice.

"Yes ma'am." He trotted off whispering "Aunt Janie…where are you?"

Angela couldn't help but laugh, as she headed in the opposite direction, knocking on doors looking for an empty room to change in.

Jane waited until she no longer heard Angela knocking on various doors before she turned on the blonde. "I'm going to go, we don't need to get caught hiding out in a room." She opened the door and looked for the clearing.

"Jane, we _aren't_ doing anything wrong." She said before the brunette walked out.

Maura didn't understand Jane's aversion to being alone with her. Surely the family wouldn't automatically jump to conclusions that they were being inappropriate together, which she didn't think they were. She shook her head and exited the study en route to her bedroom to change for the pool.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane cannon-balled into the pool, splashing several people in one go. She laughed when she came up, hair slicked to her skull. Others followed suit trying to out splash her. She swam to the other side and grabbed her beer from the ledge.

About to put the rim of the bottle to her lips…she paused. Maura had just crossed the threshold of her home to join them. Her purple and yellow Hermes pattern bikini hugged her body like a sprayed on tan. She was like something out of a 'Herbal Essence' commercial. Her hair flowed flawlessly as the wind caught it, swaying it from left to right; as she turned her head looking around at nothing in particular…but in actuality, she was looking for her target.

She couldn't help but grin, when she observed the look on the brunette's face. It was stunned, combined with desire, yet constraint. It was positively primitive. The bottle slowly lowered from her mouth, as it continued to gape open. She sashayed effortlessly towards the pool, watching Jane watch her. The brunette was clearly aroused…making the blonde smile.

After dipping a foot into the cool water, she stepped onto the diving board. Standing at the base of the plank, she stood upright. After standing motionless for a few moments, she raised her right leg and took the most graceful step towards the end of the board. Bouncing twice as her hands made full circles, her body bounced her high enough to perform the most elegant jack knifed dive Jane had ever seen. The splash was almost non existent…the brunette was impressed and quickly downed her beer.

The blonde didn't reappear, until she touched the wall at the shallow end. Everyone complimented her dive when she finally surfaced. Jane averted her eyes away from the water droplets that were kissing their way down her shoulders and around her supple breasts, only to vanish in between the valley of what she would imagine to be the softest skin her lips would never have the pleasure of caressing. She took a deep breath and disappeared under the water, swimming to the farthest end of the pool and away from this alabaster goddess.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Maura was laying out on a chaise lounger next to Nina, they were laughing and carrying on a conversation. She had applied her SPF, which Jane had thoroughly enjoyed watching that show…and she put on an over sized hat, to protect her delicate features from the the harsh UV rays.

Everyone was playing in the shallow end of the pool with TJ, splashing around, throwing him up in the air, only to be plunged back into the water. Jane and Frost had been doing competition laps, until she decided she needed another beer and abandoned her partner. She knew Maura had been watching her this whole time. So she decided to give her a little show of her own. She had been in the water this entire time, so Maura had yet to see her in her full bikini.

She knew she had a nice body, hell she had been complimented on it enough times by both men and women. People seem to really enjoy her arms, her long legs and her abs. So she hoped the Doctor would also appreciate the musculature form she had always worked so hard at keeping. She already knew the blonde liked her legs, she kept staring at them during their run yesterday.

She swam to the side, placed her palms face down on the concrete. Using the side of the pool for leverage, she planted her left foot and kicked herself up and out of the water. Using the brunt of her arms, she raised herself out of the water. Her right leg firmly landed just outside of her palms, using all of her limbs to make herself stand. Her body was slick with water and the contrast of her white bikini against her olive skin made Maura's body temperature heat up significantly in just a matter of seconds.

Now it was the blonde's turn to subtly ogle the brunette. She tried to be discreet but apparently failed.

"Uh Maura, you might want to put your eyes back in your head." Nina laughed. She got up to join the others as Jane strutted her way over towards them, leaving Maura alone.

Jane saw the look on the blonde's face and decided to play even dirtier. She used the sexiest swagger she had, as she passed her heading towards the cooler for a cold one. She didn't acknowledge her, other than throwing her a sly wink.

When she turned around with beer in hand taking a long swig of it, the chair was empty except for the oversized hat. The sudden splash in the pool caught her attention and she walked back towards the water with a grin plastered across her lips.

She sat down and threw her legs over the edge of the pool, slowly kicking them back and forth, as she leaned back on both of her palms. Her head was tilted back, clearly enjoying the sun. Her torso was on full display for anyone that might want to enjoy the view and yes, she had a taker.

Maura swam up to her and grabbed her right ankle. That movement made Jane raise her head and just look at the blonde.

"What are you doing Jane?" She questioned, as she treaded water.

"Just working on my tan. What are you doing?" Her tone was deeper than normal. She noticed the reaction she was having on the blonde. The woman in the water couldn't seem to take her eyes off of her body to look her in the face.

Her legs were slightly parted, on purpose of course…and she watched the blonde's eyes trail from her thighs to her core to her abs to her breasts and back down…involuntarily biting her bottom lip. This made the brunette grin.

"Like what you see?" She almost growled as she nudged her with her leg. Jane could't help but smirk, the blonde was obviously turned on by the sight in front of her.

Maura ignored the question, then made herself focus on her face. "You know the cement isn't good for the fabric of the swimsuit, it will fray. You are going to ruin that bikini."

Jane just laughed but before she could garner any sort of retort.

"Hey M, Janie…you ready to chicken fight?" Frankie yelled across the length of the pool.

Jane catapulted herself into the water, taking Maura's hand. "You're on my team." She pulled her along with her, as she side swam to the middle of the pool. Maura went willingly.

 **I hope you are liking this story half as much as I am loving writing it**

 **If you are, drop me a line.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I like to write as I like to read, so I want to thank everyone of you awesome readers for indulging me in my random thoughts. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and following this story. My gratitude can not express enough how much it means to me.**

 **Also, if you celebrate Memorial Day, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and if you don't I hope your weekend was equally as wonderful.**

 **Don't own anything but my take on these wonderful characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL chapter 7

Tommy explained the rules of chicken, mainly for Maura's benefit. There are teams of two and the first team that can separate the other team from their partner wins…easy, peasy.

Jane said she wanted to go first. She challenged Susie and Frost. Maura was standing next to Jane and had no idea what was going on. She watched as Jane grabbed her wet mane and pulled it into a ponytail, securing it with the elastic band from her wrist. She took a deep breath and disappeared below the water.

Next thing Maura knew, firm hands were on her hamstrings pushing her thighs apart. She gasped as Jane's head slid between her legs, lifting her off the ground. She did the only thing she could think of to keep from losing her balance. She wrapped her arms around the agent's neck securing the brunette tightly against her center. Jane grabbed both of Maura's ankles and locked them behind her back, then firmly gripped her thighs to hold her in place.

When the blonde realized what Jane had done, she noticed she was more stable and no longer in danger of toppling off the brunette.

Waiting for Frost and Susie to get in the same position, she told Maura. "Whatever you do, use your legs to hold onto me. Squeeze the shit out of me if you have to, I won't break. Just stay upright…and use your upper body and arms to knock her off of him…got it?"

"Got it but are you sure, I have taken ballet and participated in many equestrian activities, so my thighs are exceptionally strong." At those words, she heard a slight moan as the brunette tightened her grip on her thighs. They both suddenly realized the only barrier between Maura's womanhood and Jane's skin was a flimsy piece of cloth…suddenly the water became very warm. Jane released a thigh as she splashed water onto her face, then replaced her palm.

Before anymore thought could be placed on this turn of events, their opponents were ready for the fight. Everyone was shouting and cheering when Frankie yelled go.

It took several attempts but Jane and Maura were the victors. And she wasn't kidding, her thighs were crazy strong. Jane was beyond turned on. She could only imagine those legs wrapped around her waist, as she was fucking the blonde into an orgasmic induced coma. She then realized she probably shouldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts, as her head was still between the blonde's legs.

She walked them a little deeper into the water before she took both ankles in her hands and moved them from around her lower back. She dipped into the water and lifted Maura off her shoulders by palming each ass cheek. She came up directly behind her with her hands on her waist. "Good match. Stay focused cause we play again in the next round."

She released the blonde and swam past her, to the steps. She got out of the water, where she retrieved another beer. Again, all Maura could do was watch her walk away.

Ron and Angela were up next and they were battling Frankie and Nina. The elder Rizzoli took down Nina in a matter of minutes.

They took a small break while Korsak and TJ horsed around, taking on Tommy and Lydia. Lydia made TJ really work for it but gave up in the end. TJ got bored with the game and went back to playing with his pool noodle in the shallow end.

Jane was sitting on the edge of the diving board, halfway watching the match. She was swinging her legs back and forth, with her toes grazing the water on each pass. As she sipped on her beer, she couldn't help but notice Maura watching her. She realized, she liked the way Maura was always watching her.

When they decided to resume the game, she downed the rest of her beer, jumped up and dove into the water. She swam the length of the pool and emerged right before Maura.

"You ready for the finals?" She asked the Doctor.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Ok Ma, you guys are going down." She grinned that famous Rizzoli smirk at her mother.

"Oh _it's on_ honey." Angela laughed.

Jane turned to Maura, "Listen to me." She said, as she rested her palms on the blonde's shoulders. "I know you like Ma and the niceness in you is going to want to let her win. But that can _not_ happen, we will _never_ live this down. You take her _down_ …do you understand me?" Her tone was completely serious.

Maura thought she never looked cuter.

"Won't she be mad at me if I knock her off?" Maura asked the brunette.

"Not at all, we Rizzoli's are _very_ competitive. It's expected…and if you are going to be part of this family, you need to get used to this. Besides all's fair in love and war sweetheart." She winked at her. "Ready…you can do this?"

"Yes and okay, I will." She suddenly felt that she very much wanted to be a part of this family but with Jane and no one else.

Jane spun her around by her shoulders, disappearing yet again. She grabbed her thighs once more, separating them. The blonde suppressed the moan that wanted to escape her throat, as she felt the Agent graze her center, as she came up between her legs raising her off the pool floor for the second time.

The two teams squared off against each other, Maura's legs had a death grip on the one holding her up, as Jane applied equal pressure to her thighs. They were a strong unit.

Frankie shouted go and they scrambled to dismount their opponent, arms were flailing about, bodies were leaning backwards only to upright themselves again. Jane and Ron were standing their ground firmly, as they were leaning into the opposition. It was a hard fought battle and for a moment Maura thought she was leaning too far back to recover but she used her legs to correct herself. She just knew she would be leaving bruises on Jane.

They went back and forth, this was by far the longest duel of them all. Maura had pushed Angela back one final time, causing her to lean too far to recover. Ron was doing his best but could not help this time. Jane told the blonde to finish her off. Maura leaned forward to where her stomach was resting on Jane's head and she went for the kill shot, making Angela fall backwards into the water, taking Ron with her.

Everyone was hollering and shouting, Frost jumped in the pool with two beers for the winners. Angela and Ron emerged, both laughing…putting a worried Maura at ease.

Jane dipped below the water, removing Maura for a final time. When she stood, everyone took turns hugging them both as they congratulated them on their victory. They were officially deemed the chicken winners.

Jane turned to Maura, "Good game partner." As she pulled her into a full frontal hug. Breasts touching, stomaches touching, thighs touching, mons veneris's touching. Jane held her impossibly close and impossibly tight. Before Maura really had a chance to appreciate this position, the brunette released her. Grabbing her beer from Frost, she downed a healthy portion of the bottle.

They played and swam for the remainder of the party, Jane did her best to avoid the blonde. She was having _very_ inappropriate thoughts about the Doctor and was heading towards treacherous territory. She kept repeating her own personal mantra about not crossing the line in the sand. It was becoming hard though. Every time she happened to connect with Maura, which was more frequent than it should be or needed to be, her stomach fluttered. She almost couldn't wait to get back to Virginia to get away, even if it only _was_ for two months.

As the party wound down, the partygoers started exiting one by one but not before offering to help clean up. Maura thanked each of them but politely declined, she rather enjoyed cleaning. It always gave her time to think through things that were on her mind and find a workable solution and clearly she had some things on her mind. She had said goodbye to everyone but Frankie and Jane, the problem was Frankie was the only one left at the house.

It appears Jane had left but never said goodbye…she just left. Maura knew the brunette had been here when the other guests were leaving.

 _'She must have followed them out.'_ She thought. Maura didn't know what to think of that. Deep down it really hurt her feelings but she never let it show.

"Are you sure you don't need help M? It looks like a lot." Frankie asked.

"No I'm sure, it's really not that much but thank you." She replied.

"Ok, well I'm going to go, thank you again for doing this for Ma." He said, as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure, anything for Angela. Goodnight Frankie, be safe going home." She sweetly told him.

"I will, night M." And with that, he walked to the door and closed it behind him.

Left alone with only her thoughts, she proceeded to start putting her house back to normal. Her mind was on the brunette, she was trying to work through whatever was going on between them.

She was currently loading the dishwasher and about to put in another glass, when she happened to shift her body and caught sight of Jane standing in the entryway frame. Scaring her, she lost control of the muscles in her hand and dropped it…shattering it everywhere.

"Oh my God, Jane you scared me! I thought I was alone…what are you still doing here?" She asked a little firmer than she meant to.

"Don't move." Jane softly demanded, ignoring her question. Maura was barefoot and still in her bikini.

She carefully strode over to the blonde, who was pinned between the broken shards and the dishwasher door. Trying to step where there was minimal glass, she picked up the blonde and carried her to the other side of the counter…out of harms way.

Setting her down, "Where is your broom, dustpan and vacuum?"

"In the hall closet and the pantry. You didn't answered my question." She responded with the sweetest tone.

"No…I didn't. Now please go get dressed and put some shoes on." Speaking softly, as she turned and headed to the pantry.

"You owe me a wine glass." She smiled, as she headed out of the kitchen. She was elated that Jane was still there.

"Yes ma'am." Grinning, as she pulled out the broom.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Maura was in her closet frantically trying to find something to wear. She was looking for something cute but sexy. She realized what she was looking for and stopped in her tracks.

 _'Why are you looking for something sexy? You can not do this Maura, you are still seeing her brother.'_ She scolded herself, opting for yoga pants, a tank top and running shoes. Descending the stairs, she heard the vacuum cleaner running.

She watched as Jane was squatting, slowly making consecutive passes with the vacuum hose…not missing anything. Maura took a silent minute to observe her long tan legs. She could see the muscles twitching beneath the skin, as she twisted and turned making sure she got every sliver of glass.

She let her mind wander, as she envisioned those exquisite legs wrapped around her shoulders as she tasted the brunette.

Jane turned and caught the blonde watching her with a dazed...not really there...look on her face.

"Hmmm mmm!" Jane cleared her throat, as she turned off the vacuum. She saw Maura return from where ever she went.

"Thank you for cleaning that up, you didn't have to do that." She smiled sweetly, as she walked into the room.

"Well I figured it was my fault you dropped it, it was the least I could do." Jane's stare was a little longer than it needed to be.

"Are you going to answer my earlier question?" She asked, tilting her head.

"The...'why am I still here'...one?" Her left eyebrow shot up and she gave that unmistakable smirk.

"Yes." She grinned, she liked when Jane made that face. It's her 'I've made you work for it long enough' look.

"Because I want to help you clean up." Her grin was slight but showed a hint of her spectacular dimples.

"Jane you don't have to help, I enjoy cleaning." She responded, trying to give her an out.

"I wasn't really asking." Her response was absolute.

She just looked at the brunette, not sure what she was up too. The look on her face was unreadable but it gave Maura butterflies. She turned towards the fridge, smiling so big…thankful the brunette couldn't see it.

"Would you like a water? We can rehydrate after all the alcohol we've consumed today."

"Yes please."

Their fingers overlapped when handing off the bottle, they both froze and didn't make a move to disengage.

"We should get started." Maura said, after what felt like forever.

"Just tell me where you want me." She grinned.

Maura hesitated at her choice of words. "If you will remove the lanterns, streamers and the banner, I'll clean the tables, get the balloons and pick everything up."

They spent the next three hours removing all signs of the birthday party, cleaning the pool and adding chemicals to get the ph balance back to normal.

They were standing caddy corner at the bar, drinking their water, talking and laughing. Maura innocently leaned on the counter, resting her weight on her forearms. With the shirt she was wearing, she inadvertently gave Jane a glorious view of her cleavage. The Agents's attention went from laughing with the blonde, to her alabaster mounds and the line that split them.

"I should go, it's late." Pulling her attention back to Maura's face.

"Oh, okay." She was surprised at Jane's abrupt change in demeanor.

Jane walked around the counter and went to pass Maura, when the blonde grabbed the front of the brunette's shirt, stopping her instantly.

"Jane."

"Yes." She looked down at the fist that formed around the fabric of her tank top. A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed…hard.

"Thank you for staying and helping me clean up." Her head tilted again, as her look became wanton.

"You are _always_ welcome Maura." Her eyes dropped to her lips.

"Why did you do it?" Her question was soft and sincere…there was an underlying meaning behind her question.

Jane didn't speak for a few minutes, clearly having an internal struggle with the words she wanted to say.

"I really like being near you." She whispered shyly, never breaking eye contact.

Still caught in each other's gaze…neither one moving, Jane felt the grip on her shirt tighten, as she was pulled forward. She had to take half a step forward to keep her balance. Their eyes never wavered, as their lips slowly gravitated towards one another. Jane's chin tilted down as Maura's tilted up. They were now sharing the same air as Maura leaned in, closing the remaining space between them.

Jane backed up and took a deep breath. "I _really_ need to go, before I do something I can't take back.

 **Hope you're still loving this, let me know.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you ladies for the wonderful reviews, followers and favorites. Broke 100 that's AWESOME!**

 **I just want to let everyone know I am going on vacation. I'll try to write while away but can't promise...since I'll be drunk the whole time.**

 **Also, I've gotten some reviews about the break up needing to happen. I just want to remind everyone that as of the last chapter, it's only been TWO days since they met. With that being said…**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL ch. 8

As Jane walked up the sidewalk exhausted from her run, she heard the unmistakable sounds of violent gunfire and screaming coming from the Rizzoli boys. She knew they were balls to the walls deep in their Call of Duty video game. She could only laugh. While she liked video games and did enjoy playing them, her brothers _loved_ them…almost obsessively.

She opened the door and it was like she was fifteen again, the sight before her made her giggle. They were both on their stomachs, lying on the floor with their feet resting on the couch cushions. They were pounding those poor buttons on the controllers. She almost felt sorry for the plastic gadgets.

She said hey, as she stepped over them on the way upstairs. They both grunted some form of acknowledgement.

She desperately needed a shower, she really pushed herself this morning. After the almost kiss between she and Maura earlier this morning, she was wound way too tight. Her mind was reeling, her body ached for a real release and her emotions were in utter chaos. She felt like she didn't know which way was up. She pleasured herself when she woke up this morning, trying to sate _that_ appetite but it did absolutely no good.

She wondered if she would even see the blonde today and if so, how would they act. While Frankie did take the week off to hang with the family, she wasn't sure if Maura did as well. She wouldn't expect her to, but you never knew.

She had half a mind to go talk to Frankie and ask how serious they really were. In the two and a half days she has been here, she hasn't really seen them be affectionate with each other. But that really doesn't mean anything, does it…and that probably wouldn't be a good idea anyway.

 _'Hey Frankie, I'm in love with your girlfriend and want you to just walk away so I can have her.'_ Might not be the best approach…especially if he _was_ in love with her. So she vowed to do nothing…but take a really long cold shower.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

When she re-entered the living room, they were still at it. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"They took TJ to 'Toys R Us'. Ma wouldn't take no for an answer. We're gonna have to rent a U-Haul to take his stuff home in." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Well on the bright side, you can always regift the toys to the new one." She chuckled.

"And if it's a girl?" Frankie asked.

"She can still play with his toys, hell I played with all of your stuff. My toys sucked…who the fuck wants to play with Barbies, unless you're running them over _with_ the Tonka Trucks." She said nonchalantly, as she headed to the kitchen to get some water.

Tommy and Frankie couldn't help but laugh.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Maura had been sitting in her office all afternoon, staring at her computer screen. She didn't really need to be there today. There were zero autopsies to be worked and her filing was all caught up. She only came in because she had nothing better to do. She had been out of sorts since earlier, when she almost kissed Jane. Luckily the brunette had the forethought to back away and exit before anything could happen. But what if she hadn't? They would have kissed. Then what? She leaves in three days…but then she will be back in two months…for good… _then_ what? After going back and forth within her own mind of the pro's and con's, she decided, she should stay away from the brunette this week. Surely she could find things to do, to keep her away from the Rizzoli household for the next three days.

Grabbing her purse, she decided to go to _Whole Foods_ and get supplies to make a nice dinner for one.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

She had been wandering the aisles, just killing time. For some reason, she wasn't ready to go home quite yet. She already had a few necessities in her cart, that she was currently out of. She already wandered about the seafood section, the meat section and the pasta section…nothing jumped out at her. She perused the sushi station and was currently at the olive bar. She grabbed a plastic container and the designated tongs for the Mediterranean olives she was about to pick up, when she heard her name.

"Maura?" It was more of a question, than a greeting.

Turning, she saw the one person she never expected to run into. "Riley…pleasure seeing you again." She half smiled.

"You, too."

"How are you?" Maura asked.

"I'm well, you?" She responded.

"Very well, thank you." Smiling again.

There was a slightly awkward pause, as she searched for something to say. "Did you and Jane have a nice time the other night, after you dropped us off?" Of all the things to ask, she had to ask about her blind date with Jane. She couldn't believe she just brought that up. Even though Jane said they didn't sleep together, she _was_ curious as to what exactly they _did_ do. So it looks like her subconscious spoke for her.

"Honestly, no…it didn't turn out the way I had hoped." She spoke matter of factly.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" Now she was concerned something went terribly wrong. She knew she had no right to ask but her mouth no longer had a filter on it.

"Well if you must know, I tried to kiss her and she turned me down." Her voice was sullen at the recollection.

Maura tried to keep any signs of surprise or shock off of her face.

"She told me she was in love with someone and that her mother didn't know, so she set her up on the blind date. Then she apologized to me for the misunderstanding."

"Really?! Did she say who?" Maura knew this was wrong but she had to know.

"I asked if it was anyone I knew, she said probably since she _was_ a prominent doctor in the area but wouldn't say her name." The raven haired woman just looked at her company.

"So what happened next?" She couldn't believe she kept prying but she couldn't stop herself.

"We went for a beer and just talked, sounded like she needed a sounding board."

"Well, she was lucky she had you to listen, even if it's not how you pictured your evening ending." Maura said honestly.

"Well I will say this, whomever this person is, she must be someone really special." Riley sweetly commented.

"Well, I should go. It was nice running into you again, Riley." The blonde smiled.

"You too, Maura." Riley returned her own sweet smile.

As the blonde turned to walk away, she heard her name again.

"Take care of her, she seems like a really nice person who seems to be worth every effort." Riley grinned.

"How did you know it was me?" The blonde was puzzled.

"I didn't until just now. Your face lit up, when I said she was in love with a doctor." She sadly smirked.

Maura couldn't help the smile that overtook her face.

"And something tells me, she's not the only one who's in love. Good luck and I truly hope it works. Goodbye, Maura." And with that she turned and left.

"Goodbye, Riley…thank you." She grabbed her purse, abandoned her cart and quickly walked out of the grocery store. She knew exactly where she wanted to be right now.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Tommy was right. Angela, Lydia and TJ came back with a trunkful of toys and an armful of pizza. The Rizzoli siblings were helping to unload when Jane spotted the glow-in-the-dark basketball.

"Oh, we are definitely playing with this after dinner!" She grinned.

Jane put a call into Korsak and Frost, who brought along Nina, just cause she wanted to see them. Frost could also be her partner against her brothers in a little b-ball. She really did miss them and couldn't wait until the day they were back to being a regular fixture in each other's lives.

Her mind again, wandered to the beautiful Doctor. She wanted to ask Frankie if she was coming over but didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she really wanted to see her.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

The pizza was gone and more than a few beers had been consumed, when Jane strolled in bouncing the basketball.

"Who's ready?" Jane grinned.

Frankie, Tommy and Frost all jumped up and each said something different. "Oh hell yeah…Oh it's on…you guys ready for an ass beating." The Agent couldn't help but laugh. She was ready to let off some pent up steam.

It was turning out to be a good, hard fought game. The score was currently 17-18, with the Rizzoli brothers trailing. The brunette was watching Tommy, who currently had the ball, when she saw the familiar blonde over his shoulder. She was walking up the sidewalk about to make the turn into the driveway. She lost focus on the game and never saw Tommy pass the ball to his partner. She also didn't see Frankie making a half turn, nor raising his arms to take the shot. It wasn't until she felt Frankie's elbow make contact with her face, that she came back to the game.

"SON OF A _BITCH_!" Jane exclaimed, as she grabbed her nose.

" _Oh shit,_ Jane! I'm sorry! What happened? You've been blocking every shot I've taken. How did you _not_ see me turning?" He said, dropping the ball and holding her shoulders.

"I just didn't." Was all she said.

Everyone heard Jane swear and ran over to help. Blood was now trickling down her lip and chin. Maura saw it all and ran as fast as she could in her heels. Angela grabbed a nearby towel and called for the Doctor as she too, saw her coming.

Frankie kept apologizing and Jane kept saying it was alright. Maura excused herself through the crowd, as they were surrounding Jane.

"Are you alright, Jane?" Maura was concerned, as she came face to face with her secret love.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure it looks worse than it is." She said honestly.

"Keep pressure on it and come with me." She took her free hand and led her away from the crowd.

"Do you need help with her, Maura? She's a cranky patient!" Angela asked, while laughing.

"I am _not_ cranky Ma." She hissed.

"You're making my point, honey." She was following behind them, chuckling.

"Thank you, Angela but I can handle her. We'll be back shortly." She said sweetly.

Last thing they heard, before Maura pulled her into the house and away from everyone, was Frost calling for Nina to take Jane's place.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Maura led Jane through the house and into the kitchen, hands still tightly clasped together. Releasing her hand as they passed the table, Maura went to the freezer. She grabbed a ziplock bag from the counter and proceeded to put ice in it, then wrapped it in a towel as she told Jane to sit.

"Nah, I'm fine." The brunette replied.

" _Sit_!" It wasn't a request.

Jane wasn't sure what to make of Maura's tone, so she pulled herself up on the counter and quietly sat there. Her legs were slightly parted, as her feet dangled. Her palms were on the edge of the counter on either side of her for support.

With an ice pack in hand, she slowly walked over and stopped right in front of the brunette. The doctor just looked at her, analyzing her features…not speaking…tilting her head left to right, observing both sides of Jane's face. It was as if she was studying her. The Agent wanted to speak but she wasn't sure what was going on with Maura right at this moment. She was acting extremely weird, so she remained motionless.

Finally, the blonde set the towel down, raised her hand to her mouth and blew in it, warming it up. She slowly and gently placed her now warm fingers and thumb around Jane's jaw, holding her in place.

"It's a hairline fracture in the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage." She said matter of factly.

" _Oh my God_! Is my nose gonna fall off? Quick! Gimme the duct tape out of that drawer." She frantically pointed to the appropriate drawer, as she grabbed her nose…trying her best not to laugh.

"You know that's scientifically impossible, don't you?" She asked chuckling. "The good news is, it's not disfiguring." The Doctor smiled.

"Well, that's good to know. I kinda like my face." Jane finally laughing.

"I _am_ going to need to pop that out, though." Still holding her face.

"Okay."

"Fair warning, it's going to hurt." Maura said bluntly.

"Are you going to take pleasure in this?" Jane asked, with a slight amusement in her voice.

"Oh, my goodness, no Jane! Why would you even think that?" The blonde asked, almost hurt.

"Payback for last night...well, this morning rather." Looking down.

Removing her hand from the Agent's face, she placed both palms atop her bare knees. She heard the brunette inhale sharply.

"Now _why_ exactly, would I want payback on you?" She half smirked, relishing in Jane's warm, soft skin.

"'Cause I walked away." Her breath quickened, when she felt the Doctor's hands tighten their grip.

The blonde pushed her thighs apart and leaned against the counter between them. This caused Jane to quickly sit up straight as a board…eyes widening…suddenly warm... _everywhere_. The Doctor's fingers trailed up those toned legs to the hem of her shorts, before moving to her face. She rested those skilled digits on either side of the patient's nose, finding the correct position needed for the realignment.

Jane's skin felt like it was on fire, from everywhere the blonde's fingers had been.

"This is going to hurt." She repeated.

Not giving Jane time to respond, she reset the nose.

"MOTHER _FUCKER_!" She almost yelled, cradling her nose, as her legs automatically lifted and squeezed around the blonde.

"Language, Jane." She smiled.

"Language smanguage! That shit _hurt_!" Realizing her legs were involuntarily gripping the blonde, she released her, relaxing them as much as she could with Maura still between them.

"I told you it was going to hurt…twice." She half laughed, as she reached for the makeshift ice pack. Leaning in close to the Agent, she brought it up to her face. She gently placed it on the left side of her nose, causing her to wince. "Keep ice on it, if you don't want to look like Mike Tyson.

"Thank you, Maur!" She spoke with nothing but sincerity in her tone, as she took ahold of the towel.

Repositioning her hands back on bare thighs, again…Jane's breath caught.

"You are most welcome, Jane. You should be more careful though. Too many of those and it will _eventually_ be disfiguring. You wouldn't want to mess up that beautiful face." Jane couldn't help but smile at the compliment, while Maura's gaze never wavered from her face. There was definitely something in that look. It made Jane's heart race, as they just stayed in this closeness.

Jane's eyes dropped to those full, perfect, soft looking lips. She unconsciously licked her bottom lip. The blonde saw the want in the Agent's stare. Maura applied pressure to her thighs, as she pushed herself up on her tip toes to lean almost completely into Jane. They were yet again inches apart, breathing the same air, when the brunette again leaned back. Sitting on the counter, provided her little space, so she actually bumped the back of her head on the cabinet when she sat back.

"Maura…I _can't_...you're dating my brother." She never sounded more depressed in her entire life.

"You're absolutely right…I'm so sorry Jane for putting you in this position." She lowered herself back down. Giving those olive toned thighs one last squeeze, almost painfully…she released her, stepped out of those legs, turned and walked away…not looking back.

Jane sat there for a moment, realizing that twice in two days, they almost kissed. And man, what a kiss it would have been. The tension, the chemistry, the heat that clearly radiated throughout them was unheard of.

As if she hadn't been wound too tight all day anyway, now she was on fire. She wondered if it was possible for a human being to spontaneously combust. She hopped off the counter, walked to the freezer, opened the door and stuck her head in as far as she could…closing the door as much as possible.

She never heard Maura walk back into the kitchen. She had no idea the blonde stayed there and just watched her.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

When Jane walked back outside, with her ice bag in tow, they had already started another game. Frost and Nina had won the first one, and were leading this one as well.

Everyone had stopped in the activities to check on Jane. After she said she was fine and that Maura had fixed it perfectly, she told them to resume their game and she would watch from the stands.

Korsak gave up his chair for his friend. She wanted to scream ' _Hell no! There is no way I am sitting there!_ ' but instead she took the seat next to Maura. She tried focusing on the remainder of the game but that was proving futile. She could see the blonde in her peripheral view, just watching her. Jane was absolutely miserable. At this rate, she would be masturbating all night.

The game was over, Frost and Nina had won both. After the two on two matches, they all played H.O.R.S.E., even Maura participated. Jane sat out to nurse her nose. She didn't want to look like Mike Tyson…especially since the blonde told her she had a beautiful face.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Everyone had since left and Maura said she should be going as well…she did have work in the morning, after all. She asked Frankie to walk her to her car, which of course he obliged.

After about fifteen minutes, Frankie still hadn't come back in. Jane was getting antsy wondering what in the hell was taking him so long.

' _It doesn't take that damn long to walk her to her car and back._ ' She thought to herself. ' _What if Maura was kissing him like she would have been kissing her_?' She was actually getting mad. She knew she absolutely _no right_ to be upset…but she couldn't help it. Her feelings for the blonde were intense and completely foreign to her.

About ten minutes later, he finally walked backed in. Jane immediately noticed his mood had changed.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"She broke up with me."

 **Well there you go, I hope you liked it.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You ladies are blowing me away with the awesome reviews. Thank you so much for the continued support.**

 **This chapter is a tad shorter than normal but I got the things in that I needed to and I had a BLAST on vacation. I did nothing but eat crawfish, drink beer and hang out with good friends…Awwww good times.**

 **As always, I own nothing but my random thoughts for you to…**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL ch.9

 _He finally walked back in from walking Maura to her car. Jane immediately noticed his mood had changed._

 _"What's wrong with you?" She asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice._

 _"She broke up with me."_

"Uh…what?" Jane asked, almost stupefied.

"She broke up with me." He said somberly.

"What happened. What did she say?" She wanted to know the exact reason Maura gave him.

"She asked me what I thought of our relationship." He answered honestly.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders

"What the hell Frankie, you never say that…to a woman… _ever_." She slapped his arm.

"I know, but she caught me off guard." He rubbed his arm.

"What did she say after you said that?" She couldn't help herself…she _had_ to know.

"She said that she has been thinking about the relationship a lot recently. She thinks I'm wonderful but it's more of a friend feeling than a romantic one and that she doesn't want to hurt me or lead me on."

"Ah shit, Frankie…I'm really sorry. What else did she say." Jane asked. She couldn't believe Maura just dumped him. She knew why…and she knew nothing would ever happen between them as long as she and Frankie were dating…but it still made her sad for her little brother. She loved him and didn't want him upset for any reason…even if it _was_ beneficial for her.

"That I asked her out when she was in a vulnerable state and she agreed because she cherished our friendship. But she doesn't want to ruin our friendship by continuing something that just isn't there and that we should both go find our true soul mates."

Jane just looked at him and kept listening. She kept a stern face, even though she wanted to smile at the fact that Maura had told him she needed to find her soul mate.

"She said I've been her sounding board for such a long time and I've always been there when she needed someone to lean on. She wondered if it could turn into something else. But she realized, she thinks of Ma, as another mother and me more like a brother. So that explains why we haven't even kissed yet." He said that last part more to himself, than to Jane.

"So how do you feel about that?" Secretly, she was a little relieved that Frankie would never have the pleasure of those lips that she wanted only for herself.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I do care for her but let's be honest, she was always _way_ out of my league." He stated matter of factly.

"Don't say that." Her brows furrowed together.

"It's true, I need more of a beer and hot wings kinda girl, not a fancy French restaurant and red wine kinda woman." He half laughed but his words still rang true.

"Any woman would be very lucky to have you, little brother. You are an amazing catch and one day you will find the perfect woman for you…who enjoys your hot wings and beer." She lightly punched his thigh and laughed. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"Not sure, maybe I could call Nina and ask her for a beer to 'comfort me'." Using air quotes.

"You like Nina?" She asked surprisingly.

"Yeah…kinda, we got a chance to talk at the bar and the party. She's really cool _and_ she's good at basketball." He grinned. "Maybe with her on my team instead of Tommy, I could actually beat you." He laughed.

"In your dreams, little brother." She lightly shoved his shoulder. "Why don't you try and become friends with her first, instead of her being the 'rebound girl.'" She used her own air quotes. "No girl, want's to be the 'rebound girl' that's not a very 'cool' thing to do to someone you might actually 'like'." She was laughing.

"Okay, okay..quit with the air quotes already." Now it was his turn to punch her in the arm, as they were both laughing now. "Besides, a couple of non intimate dates does not constitute the need for a rebound anything." Still laughing.

Angela came in the room at the sound of the laughter and asked what was going on.

Frankie repeated the condensed version for her. Pretty much only telling her that M thinks of him more like a brother and Ma like another Ma, and they are definitely over as a couple.

Angela was silent. She looked at Jane for what was longer than necessary. Just when Jane was about to ask ' _what_ ', she turned to Frankie, then Jane again, then back to him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, some things just aren't meant to be. When you do find _the one_ , you will know it and there won't be any doubt about it…it will be instantaneous and life changing." She gave Jane one last look, then turned and went back to the kitchen.

"What in the hell was that about?" Frankie asked puzzled.

"I have absolutely no idea." She almost whispered, as she just stared at the vacant doorway her mother just disappeared through, donning the most perplexed look.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Frankie had talked Tommy and Frost into going out for a couple of beers. He needed a sounding board of his own…so to speak. He _was_ hurt by Maura dumping him, no one _likes_ to be dumped. He was also worried about their friendship and hoped it could still be, without any awkwardness. He truly did cherish their friendship. Granted they had never gotten serious or intimate but dating someone is still dating someone.

He asked Jane to go with them but she declined for several reasons. The biggest one, being that she was the reason he needed the pick me up. She was feeling guilty.

After they left, she stared at her phone…wondering…debating…arguing with herself. Even though she _was_ feeling guilty, the pull to talk to Maura was too strong. She went to her room and got the piece of paper that held those precious ten digits out of her wallet.

She looked at the number and in very elegant handwriting below the numbers, were _'I look forward to hearing from you soon.'_ She smiled, recalling the look on the blonde's face when she told her to call her. She never glanced at it after Maura gave it to her, she just put in her wallet for safe keeping.

Her fingers glided effortlessly over the smooth surface of her phone, punching in her code to unlock it. After pulling up the text app, she entered in the desired numbers and started typing.

 _Hey Maura, it's me Jane, I can't believe you did that._ Delete…delete…delete.

 _Hey Maura, it's Jane, you wanna go for a drink._ Delete…delete…delete.

 _Hey sexy, fancy a fuck._ Laughing… _definitely_ delete…delete…delete.

 _May I come over? I really want to see you. Jane._ As much as she wanted to hit the send button, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Delete…delete…delete.

Tossing her cell phone on her pillow, she went to change and get ready for bed.

She laid in bed, closed her eyes and thought of the blonde. She went through all the things she wanted to say to her when she saw her again. She was going track her down tomorrow, no matter what. She had no idea what her day looked like. She wasn't even sure if she would be in her office. She could be in the middle of an autopsy or hell, she could be in court and not even in the building. She knew one thing for sure though, they definitely needed to talk.

Thinking about her, made her think about what she would like to _do_ to the blonde. The images passing through her mind, caused a sudden throbbing sensation in her core. She closed her eyes and let her mind take over. Her right hand played with the hem of her shirt, trailing her finger just below the fabric, feather touching the skin she found. Dragging her nails up her abdomen across each rib as she drug the cloth with her, bringing it up her body. Nails scratched across flesh, as she took a pert nipple into her fingers and rolled it between her thumb and forefinger.

Her left index finger toyed with the skin just above the elastic band of her boy shorts. As her right hand caressed the areole, then the breast, as her left hand continued tickling the minute hairs on her abdomen. She was imagining the Doctor feather kissing her way across her skin.

Dipping her hand below the shorts, she lightly scratched the hairless mound, from left to right and back again. Moving to the outer labia, she continued caressing the folds, feeling Maura's tongue. This image caused her right hand to pinch her nipple harder than she meant to. Causing her to gasp, she pressed her left finger firmly into her clit, making half circles. Imagining the blonde's skillful mouth on her, sucking, licking, teasing her incessantly, she drug her finger the length of herself. Her body was reacting to what she was imagining Maura doing to her, she was more than ready. Raising her hips slightly off the bed, she pushed her shorts down her legs and off her feet, discarding them to the floor.

Her legs were slightly bent, as she made Maura continue her ministrations of her inner folds. She heard the blonde tell her how much she liked how wet she was for her. She pushed two fingers into herself, visualizing it was that warm tantalizing tongue, pushing in as far as she could, using her thumb to push into her swollen clit. Her fingers were replaced with Maura's and her right hand moved from her breasts to her clit, as it was the Doctor's mouth. She was making circular motions, as the blonde would push in as far as she could, then almost remove her fingers only to repeat the process over and over.

This heightened her arousal and she felt herself climbing. Her thrusts increased, as the circular motions on the sensitive bud became increasingly firmer…and faster. She was on the verge of her orgasm. She planted her heels deep into the mattress, preparing for the explosion. The way the doctor was manipulating her body, she couldn't take it anymore and she came. She continued this rhythm until she rode out the euphoric sensation, stifling her groans. The fantasy was so real, she was actually disappointed when she finally opened her eyes and realized she was, in fact, alone.

Pulling her shorts back on, she rolled over and grabbed the pillow Maura had used for those two nights that she'd graced her bed. Still able to smell her scent, she hugged the pillow tighter. Imagining it was her…she drifted off to sleep in the relaxed state the blonde had put her in.

 **Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews. Thank you for all the favorites and the follows. For those who just found this story, welcome.**

 **I do not own any part of Rizzoli nor Isles (oh how I wish I did, though…wink wink). I also do not own any part of Dan in Real Life. But I am very thankful for the ones that do…so we get to play with them and twist them to our own fantasies to create what we should have seen on television.**

 **As always, thank you for staying with me.**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL ch. 10

Jane woke up, looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was still early enough to make it to Maura's before she should have to leave for work. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the shower.

She had the best dream about Maura; she was on a caffeine-free high and she really wanted to see her. Since she had no idea what her day looked like, she would beat everything to the punch. She put on her running gear and left the house under that guise, quickly scratching out a note first so her Ma wouldn't worry.

Pulling out her cell phone, she retyped and sent the text she didn't have the balls to send last night.

 _Hey Maura, I know it's really early but may I come over? I really want to see you._ _Jane_. Send and wait.

Putting the car in drive, she headed to the blonde's house.

Her phoned chimed immediately with a response. _I would really love that, see you soon. Be safe._

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Maura had a peaceful nights sleep, her unconsciousness was consumed with the brunette and that made for some very interesting dreams. The blonde woke up aroused and spent the morning hours fulfilling her needs to the images of the Agent. Just as she climaxed for the third time, her phone alerted her to a text. Grabbing the phone off the nightstand, she glanced at it. It was too early for anyone to be texting her unless something was wrong. She didn't recognize the number. She placed her thumb over the home button for the reader to recognize her print and unlock her phone. Opening the text app, she read the message.

An uncontrollable smile graced her face and she quickly typed her response. She got up, put her pajamas back on, brushed her teeth and her hair real quick.

Maura was anxious and fidgety, as she waited for Jane. She kept playing with the ring on her finger, twirling it incessantly. She heard the car door close and involuntarily took a deep breath. She knew what she _wanted_ , she knew what she _needed_. But now that this was a very real reality, she was scared. What if all of this build up, led to nothing? What if this lasciviousness they have been engaging in since they met fizzled out, or worse, was disappointing? She highly doubted any of this would be an accurate assessment but it still made her nervous. She knew she didn't click with most people on a social level but she was usually pretty good at selecting romantic partners… _not_ counting this last one, you can't tell someone is unstable just by looking at them.

The knock came. Taking another deep breath, she opened the door to her future.

"Hello Jane." She sweetly said. Her eyes were soft and her lips donned a very relaxed smile.

"Hey Maur." Was all she said, as she eyed the blonde in her lavender silk pj's. In the short time Maura has known Jane, she has never seen a smile like this one. She couldn't quite explain it but knew it was meant _just for her._ It made her heart swell.

"Please come in." She backed up as the brunette entered. Now it was her turn to admire the brunette's lengthy body with her tight tank top and short running shorts. She was very pleased to see that Jane had forgone the spandex shorts that she wore underneath on their first and only run together. She _really_ liked Jane's thighs. The way her Rectus Femoris muscle protruded out with every move she made, was a turn on in itself.

She reached out and took hold of Jane's right hand as she passed by. Jane didn't stumble or miss any beats, she interlocked their fingers, melding them into one.

"Would you like some coffee?" Maura asked, feeling a warmth circulate all throughout her by just that simple gesture.

"Yes, please." Was all she said, as she let herself be led into the kitchen.

Just before the blonde could reach for the Keurig, the Agent gently tightened her grip and slowly pulled the Doctor back into her.

Being forced to turn her body completely around, she stopped directly in front of her love. Her right hand rested on her admirer's chest. Her other hand was at the small of her own back, still wrapped in the brunette's.

Jane rested her forehead against Maura's. Her eyes were closed, she was just taking in this moment. "You smell fantastic, I've wanted to tell you that since the book store." Her voice was low.

Maura didn't say anything, she just contently sighed. She too was enjoying this moment immensely. After a few moments of placidity between the two, Jane broke the silence.

"I don't want to have sex with you, I just want to hold you and I really _really_ want to kiss you. Maura, may I please kiss you?" She almost whispered.

"There is nothing that would make me happier." The words were barely audible but Jane heard them perfectly.

At her permission, Jane leaned back just enough to look down into the most beautiful hazel eyes that have ever looked back into hers, while her left hand caressed the sensitive skin of her neck. Her thumb barely graced her jawline, making slow passes back and forth.

Her head lowered as she tilted slightly to the left, the blonde matching her motions. Eyes faded shut as lips slightly parted, finally connecting. Opposing lips slowly and softly overlapped each other.

When contact set in, it was as if time had stopped. Bells rung out as fireworks exploded in the background. It was magical, it was exhilarating, it was perfection. Neither one even tried to progress into something more heated. They stayed that way for so long that when Jane pulled away, her lips pulled at Maura's bottom lip.

The blonde immediately smiled, she found that sexy. "Incredible." She whispered.

"Indeed." Was all Jane could say as she held those beautiful hazel orbs.

It was the way every first kiss should be, it was extremely sensual, yet remained sweet.

"Let me get you that coffee now." Maura grinned as she turned, bringing Jane with her, via their connected fingers. "Black with a lot of sugar, if I recall." She laughed.

"Yes, please." She smirked, as she looked as Maura's bare legs and let her eyes travel north…but just a little.

The Doctor used her free hand to open the cabinet and grab two mugs. Putting Jane's choice in the machine first, she hit start. They had to release hands so Maura could prepare her coffee. The brunette instantly missed the contact and rectified it once the mug was handed to her. She waited until Maura had hers, before she spoke.

Raising her mug. "To something indescribable and fortuitous." She gave that smile again, that was only meant for Maura.

The blonde clinked the beverages together and just smiled behind her mug, as she took a sip never breaking away from Jane's stare.

"I've never toasted over coffee before." The blonde laughed.

"Neither have I…it just seemed like the appropriate thing to do." She was almost shy about it. Maura thought it was cute.

It was now Jane's turn to lead the way, they headed for the living room. Sitting her cup on a coaster on the coffee table. The brunette sat, leaning into the corner of the couch then guided the blonde to lean back against her. Wrapping both arms around Maura, she just held her.

The Doctor took pleasure in this position and allowed herself to sink completely into this woman, as Jane snuggled into her neck. They sat in silence for a few minutes just reveling in this feeling.

"What made you finally decide to break up with Frankie?" She softly asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"I want _you_. I realized, I like Frankie but I've fallen in love with you. I know it's crazy and it's quick and you are going to tell me that it's impossible to fall in love with someone in just three and a half days, but I have Jane. I do…I love you…better yet, I'm _in love_ with you." She clarified. The more the blonde talked, the tighter Jane's hold on her got.

Turning her head slightly to catch the brunette's gaze.

"I love all the time we've spent together, even though everyone else was always around. I love our conversations. I love the way you make me feel. I love how you look at me…like I'm the only one that matters. Every time we touch, my body reacts to you…in the best way possible. You occupy my dreams and I very much want you in my reality." The look on her face was beyond sincere. The Agent couldn't take anymore.

Jane rested her fingers on the left side of Maura's jaw holding her in place. Her lips came down on the blonde's silencing her. This kiss was also soft, yet deliberate, much like the first one. The brunette couldn't help it, her tongue peeked out grazing the Doctor's lip. Opening her mouth to accept the Agents tongue, she turned her body to be almost front to front with her.

Before this turned extremely heated, Jane gave one last lick with her tongue, then leaned back. Maura almost whimpered at the loss of that warm tongue. Jane quietly let out a half laugh.

"I won't think you're crazy for falling in love with me in three and half days, if you don't think I'm crazy for falling in love with you at the coffee house." She smiled and held the Doctor's gaze.

"You did _not_!" She questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I did." She squinched her nose in the cutest possible way. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met Maura…both inside and out. You are so adorable, you have this shyness about you that's very endearing. You are extremely generous with your time and attention and sometimes you are insecure about certain things that you shouldn't be insecure about at all. You have a wonderful sense of humor, you're caring and kind and extremely smart…which is crazy sexy, by the way. You have this vulnerable quality sometimes that just makes me want to put you in my pocket and carry you around." Her words were sincere and they were warming Maura's heart even more.

"You do realize that that scenario is scientifically impossible, don't you?" She just raised her eyebrows at the brunette.

"Reason one hundred and one, why I have fallen in love with you." Her lips caressed the blonde's again.

"So what do we do now, Jane?" Maura inquired, before her lips found the Agents once more.

"Well…three things need to happen. One, can you play hooky today?" She gave the 'Maura' smile.

Now normally the Doctor wasn't a rule breaker, if she was supposed to do something…she did it. But she really wanted to just be with Jane…now…forever.

"Yes, I can miss work…or hooky as you call it." Giving her own sexy grin.

"Two, I want to take you on a date…today."

"I would very much like that." She smiled.

"And three, I really just want to hold you right now…no sex…no foreplay…just hold you in my arms." Kissing her forehead.

Maura could see the desperation in Jane's eyes, just pleading with her to understand…she did.

The blonde removed herself from the couch, taking the brunette's hand with her. She pulled the Agent off the couch to follow her. Jane didn't speak, she just let herself be led. They walked across the foyer, up the stairs, down the hallway and into her bedroom…never speaking.

She stopped just short of the bed and turned around. Her eyes raked across the tall slender frame, deciding that what she was wearing would not be bothersome. She should be comfortable in her tank top and running shorts.

"Please remove your shoes, socks are optional." She half laughed.

Jane wasn't sure what was going on, put she did as she was instructed. Once off, Maura pulled back the covers and slid across the bed bringing the brunette with her.

"Lay down and get comfortable Jane." Maura softly requested.

Jane obliged.

Maura rested her head on the Agent's chest and wrapped her arm around her waist. When Jane realized what was happening, she firmly encompassed the Doctor and just enjoyed _this_.

They made small talk for a little while and Maura only stirred long enough to send a text, informing her assistant she would be taking a personal day today. Eventually they fell back into silence, just being one.

This was the most serene time either of them had know in ages. Neither disturbed the air around them as they just relaxed into one another, letting sleep overtake them.

R&I R&I R&I

Jane could feel the pressure on her chest, as something shifted. The pressure moved from her chest to her lips. It took her a minute to pull herself from the deep sleep she was just enjoying, to recognize what the pressure meant.

She felt herself responding unconsciously. She felt warm soft hands tug at the end of her shirt and caress the minute hairs of her abdomen. She felt those same warm fingers gently tickle their way up to the rim of her bra…searching for an opening. This made Jane completely wake up.

She tighten her grip on the blonde and used what energy she did have, to flip them over but never breaking the kiss. Maura took advantage of the shift change to run her palms under the fabric of the tank top, caressing the flesh she found there.

Jane placed both palms outside of the blonde's shoulders, planted her feet and did a push up to remove herself off the blonde. Maura grunted at the loss of warmth, the loss of the weight and the loss of Jane's mouth on hers.

Jane just laughed. "I told you no sex, woman." She did a push up just low enough to kiss her forehead. Now it was the blonde's turn to laugh. "I want to at least take you on a first date before we do the deed." Her grin was silly deep.

"Really Jane, do the deed… _that's_ how you refer to having sex with me?" Her smile was playful.

"Well, I could have said 'before I fuck you senseless'." She chuckled.

"I actually prefer _that_ to _doing the deed._ " Her one eyebrow shot up.

"How about…" She did a push up, kissing her on the left side of her neck. "before I make such sweet love to you..." Another push up, kissing the right side of her neck. "and make you have so many orgasms..." Another push up, as she kissed her chin. "you pass out on me..." Another push up, kissing her nose. "and sleep all day from sheer exhaustion." The final push up, ends with her softly landing on Maura's lips.

The Doctor took the cue and didn't try to engage the brunette in anything more than the tenderness that was transpiring right now. But she was not going to lie, her body was being rather deceptive and she was beyond turned on right now. Having this gorgeous woman doing push ups over was was erotic as hell. Feeling the various muscles in her forearms, her biceps and triceps was almost too much.

"Jane?" She mumbled into her mouth.

"Yes?" She mumbled back.

"You might want to get off of me, before I lose all self control and rape you right now." Her tone was extremely serious now.

"You can't rape the willing, Maur." She pulled off those lips.

"Jane!" She said with finality, she truly looked like she was about to pounce on the Agent.

The brunette could see the pent up frustration in the blonde's demeanor, she ceded to the tease and rolled herself completely off the Doctor.

"Fair enough." Jane laughed. "I want to take you to my favorite place in Boston. It's designed to bring out your inner child."

"That sounds fun, where is it?" Maura asked, as she rolled halfway onto the brunette.

"It's a place called Fun Time USA." Jane was as giddy as a school kid.

"What is that?" She asked honestly. She didn't do things that normal people did, so she really didn't know what that was. But based on the Agent's excitement, she couldn't wait to find out what had her so happy.

"What? Are you kidding me?!" She was shocked. How could this woman _not_ know what this awesome place was. "You _seriously_ don't know what Fun Time USA is?!"

"No Jane, I have no idea what this place is. What is it?"

"It's just the best amusement park ever. They have batting cages, go karts, water bumper boats, games and my personal favorite…putt putt golf. I went there all the time when I was young" She was almost childlike in her smile.

"Well if you are that excited about it, then I look forward to it." She leaned in and kissed those wonderful soft lips…again.

Jane couldn't help herself, her hands automatically found those curvy hips and pulled her into her own body.

"Jane…we _really_ need to get out of this bed…otherwise I will personally see to it, that we don't leave this bed for the next forty-eight hours." She mumbled into the Agents mouth.

That was a rain check that Jane silently promised to herself she would see validated.

 **Look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

 **Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I love how everyone thought it was sweet yet sexy at the same time. Your comments warmed my heart and made me laugh. Thank you for following and favoriting me and welcome to those of who who just found this.**

 **As usual, I own none of this but my random thoughts for you to…**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL ch 11.

Maura made herself get out of the bed first. She knew if she didn't, this whole first date thing would never happen. Since Jane wanted this to happen, she would kindly adhere to her wishes.

I'll be out in thirty minutes, giving the Agent a time frame for her to work with.

"Hey Maur?" Jane asked, before the blonde closed the door.

"Yes."

"Would you by any chance have an extra toothbrush I could borrow?" She asked apprehensively. In her rush to head over here this morning, she didn't really give much thought to exactly _what_ would transpire, she just knew she had to get over here. She _never_ imagined they would end up in bed sleeping.

"In the guest lavatory, you will find everything you need. So please help yourself and you can keep the toothbrush. I always find it funny, when someone asks to borrow such intimate objects knowing the owner of said object _doesn't_ want them back." She laughed.

"Good point." She also laughed. "So _give_ me a damn toothbrush, woman." She jokingly demanded. Her dimples were so deep as she laughed even harder.

The blonde returned the laughter. As she was closing the door, she managed to get out, "Language, Jane." As she gave her own sly smirk, accompanied by a wink.

"Yes, Dear." Was the last thing the Doctor heard before pushing the door shut, donning the biggest smile on her face.

Still grinning, Jane hopped off the bed and made it real quick before exiting Maura's sanctuary. After she freshened up, she headed downstairs to wait on her Doctor. She was hand washing the two coffee mugs that were long forgotten about, when the blonde appeared in the kitchen.

"Thank you for making the bed. You didn't have to do that and you didn't have to wash those." Maura sweetly spoke, as she came up behind the brunette. She wrapped her arms around that slender waist, encompassing her in a full body embrace.

"You're welcome and no problem, it was the least I could do, considering we wasted the coffee." She leaned fully against the blonde, enjoying the contact. Rinsing the glassware, then drying it, she set them on the counter before turning into the arms of her favorite person.

"Are you, Doctor Maura Isles, ready for the best time of your life?" She asked, before taking those soft lips into her own.

"I will have the best time doing anything, as long as it's with you." She smiled into another kiss.

"Good answer." She grinned, as she captured her mouth again.

Maura giggled into the kiss.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They went to Jane's all time favorite childhood hangout spot, the amusement park. Since it was a weekday and school still had another week to go before they let out, it was fairly desolate.

They rode the go-karts first, they were neck and neck for much of the race. Maura gave her a good run for her money on the track but Jane bested her…barely.

Next up were the batting cages. Jane was highly impressed with Maura's swing and batting average. She did, however, pick on her batting stance but Maura defended it saying it was an optimum batting stance. Apparently it was, because she caught a piece of every ball and some she outright nailed the crap out of. Jane had a new respect for this woman. There was nothing sexier than a gorgeous woman, who knew how to swing a baseball bat. This prompted Jane's mind to wander, only to be brought back by the sound of ash wood connecting with the leather balls.

Maura got a kick out of the water bumper boats. She laughed hysterically every time she collided with Jane causing the brunette to get wet a little more. Every time Jane rammed into her, she let out the most adorable squeal. Jane thought this was possibly the cutest she has ever seen the blonde.

Jane had bought them wrist bands so they had access to unlimited activities. They had spent the better part of the mid-day just playing around, enjoying each other's company.

The Agent asked the Doctor if she were hungry.

"I'm famished, you feel like eating?" Jane asked.

"Something tells me they don't have salads here." Maura gave her a questioning look.

"Sure they do, it's just wrapped around a big juicy burger." She laughed.

"You think you're funny…don't you?" She grinned at the brunette.

"Well _technically_ , you do get lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and onion…that's _all_ salad stuff." Her eyebrows went north in a " _well it is_ " look.

Maura just chuckled at her.

"And besides, this _is_ best burger you will ever eat." She gave a side sly look as she batted her eyelashes repeatedly.

"And you think just because you look sexy and bat your eyelashes at me, I'm going to just roll over and be putty in your hands?" She tried her best not to smile.

" _Okay, fine._ " She relinquished the battle, mockingly throwing her hands up. "How bout a deal then? Tonight we will get something _extremely_ healthy even though it will probably be crazy disgusting and I will eat it, _without_ complaining….much." She quietly mumbled the last word out of the side of her mouth.

Giggling because she heard her, she acted like she was actually contemplating the suggestion. "I accept your terms. We have an accord." She extended her hand to solidify the agreement.

Jane looked at her curiously before extending her own hand sealing the deal.

"So…now that that's settled." Maura grinned and pulled Jane firmly via her hand until she was right in front of her. Jane was caught off guard by the sudden gesture and stumbled slightly. She had to grip the blonde's hip to avoid knocking her backwards, as their breasts pressed firmly against each other.

"You do realize, that you manhandling me is a serious turn on." Jane glanced at her lips before licking her own.

"Good to know, Special Agent. And just for the record." She softly said. "I would have completely eaten the hamburger solely based on you batting your eyelashes, without the deal. That was _extremely_ sexy." She pulled Jane in for a steamy kiss. "Let's go get the best hamburger ever." Maura smiled, as she led the way still holding Jane's hand.

"Can we get fries, too?" She started skipping, as she swung their arms back and forth. The Doctor just laughed.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They were walking hand in hand, en route to the concession stand, after eating what she agreed _was_ the best burger she'd ever had…even the fries were delicious.

Maura was ecstatic about this game, although she had throughly enjoyed all the various events Jane had exposed her to today. She was quite good at miniature golf, after all, it was just about angles and formulas.

They had just gotten their putters and colored balls and about to head to the course. Jane had picked a red ball, while Maura picked green.

"Really Maura, green…it's almost the same color as the grass." Jane joked with her.

"It is not green, it's citron." She stated matter of factly, while giving the Agent a sly grin.

"I love how exact you always are. Remind me to never pick a fight with you." She gave her that famous Rizzoli grin.

"Why would you pick a fight with…?" She was suddenly silenced by Jane's lips.

"I didn't mean literally, Maur." Smiling, she gingerly placed another lingering kiss on those soft lips.

They walked the short distance to the course with the blonde leading the way. Jane couldn't help but watch her swaying her ass in those short shorts. Maura decided to match Jane's running gear since the events of today were what they were, so she had the most spectacular view. Maura however _knew_ Jane was watching her hips, so she added a little extra sump'n sump'n in her stride.

Jane came to an abrupt halt when Maura quickly turned around and held the putter against the brunette's stomach.

"Care to make a small wager on the outcome of the game?" Maura asked, extremely flirty.

"Why Doctor Isles, _what on earth_ did you have in mind?" She gave it right back to her just as good, as she placed her hands on the blonde's hips and got all up in her personal space.

"Loser buys dinner…and get your mind out of the gutter, Special Agent." Turning around, she continued down the path. "At least for now." She added, giving the most devilish grin that the brunette couldn't see.

They were on the sixth hole when it was Maura's turn. She had been teasing Jane on the first five, shaking her hips as she lined up her shot, bending over seductively picking up her _citron_ ball, brushing up against Jane as she passed her every time it was her turn to putt.

Jane couldn't take it anymore. As Maura shimmied, readying herself for her shot, the Agent walked up behind her and wrapped her left arm around the blonde's waist. She leaned over the smaller ones body melding them together, moving her long golden hair to the side as she kissed the back of her neck.

"You're cheating, Jane." She laughed.

"You're the one that's cheating. You're just too damn sexy for your own good. You keep distracting me." She mumbled into she sweet smelling soft skin her lips found there.

Maura relished in this sensation. She had been waiting her whole life for someone like Jane. Even though they hadn't know each other very long…they just clicked. It was unfamiliar…it was scary...it was exciting...it was _perfect_. She couldn't wait to see exactly how well they meshed together intimately. Just thinking about all the things they could do in this position, was turning her on. The thought of being bent over anything, as Jane took her from behind was causing her to become flustered. She stood up straight and turned around, looping her arms around the brunette's neck.

Catching those chocolate orbs and holding the stare, she made the move first. She leaned up on her toes as her lips landed on Jane's. It was slow, yet sweet. She was completely enthralled in this moment. They were so focused on each other, they never heard it.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Tommy and Lydia had surprised the whole family with passes to "Fun Time USA". TJ was beyond excited. They had one of these in their home town and they visited it frequently. He asked where Jane was but no one knew, other than she left this morning for her daily jog. Angela wasn't too worried though. She used to always stop at a friend's house after her run to just hang out. Since she was only in town for a little while longer, she was probably just playing catch up with old friends. Tommy left the pass on the counter with a note, telling her to meet up with them at the park.

When they got there, TJ wanted to ride the go karts first. Everyone got their own race cars, except for Tommy and TJ, since he was too young. Angela and Lydia didn't race, they just cruised around the track while Frankie and the boys duked it out. They did that three times before TJ decided he wanted to do something else. When Angela asked what he wanted to do next, he said the water boats.

They had to walk past the putt putt courses to get to the water boats. That's when the young boy spotted his favorite aunt. He took off when Angela called after him telling to "get back here, mister." She gasped, when she saw what TJ was running towards. She saw Maura turn around in her daughter's embrace and lay a kiss on her. She called after him again trying to get him to stop, maybe she could divert his attention away from Jane and the impending situation.

It didn't work. He yelled out her name, gaining Tommy and Frankie's attention. They turned and saw the same thing as Angela.

Lydia called out in a stern tone for TJ to stop, he did.

Frankie's jaw dropped. "What the hell?"

Everyone ran over to Jane and Maura, as Tommy asked. "Jane, what are you doing?"

"What the hell, Jane?" Frankie asked, with anger in his voice.

"I can explain." She said, as she stepped in front of Maura. "You two broke up."

"Yeah, last night!" Venom was in his voice.

"I can explain all of this." She repeated.

"Yeah, let her explain." Angela interjected.

They all just stared at Jane, waiting.

"Okay…remember the woman at the book store…well…it was Maura."

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about, Jane?" Frankie asked irritated.

"The hottie Frankie, your words, not mine. It was her." Nodding towards the blonde, now standing beside Jane.

"Maura was the hottie?!" Frankie asked incredulously.

"You told me to go after her and I didn't. Nothing happened while you two were together. I know how this looks Frankie…but I also know how it feels. You have to believe me, I didn't plan on this." Her words were honest and pure.

Frankie was beyond livid. With every word she spoke, he just got madder and madder and it was showing on his face.

"So this whole time…" He just looked at her, then something snapped. "You bitch!" Was all he got out, before he attacked her.

Jane saw him lunging for her and moved Maura out of the way just before he tackled her.

Maura's eyes went wild. "Oh my God, Jane!" She frantically called out. She couldn't believe they were on the ground fighting. She looked at Angela, Tommy, Lydia and TJ. "I am so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen."

Angela spoke in an authoritative tone. "Every one calm down! Let's just take it easy."

"You're not helping, Ma." Tommy said.

"I'm so sorry." She looked at the threesome, as she repeated herself.

"You said yourself, you were better off as friends!" Jane shouted, while rolling around on the ground.

"Doesn't mean you can swoop right in!" He growled out.

Jane had Frankie in a headlock, as he had a death grip on her waist. She looked at Maura and saw the panic emerging on the blonde's face.

"Frankie…get _off_ of me!" She grunted, trying to push him off of her. His only response was trying to shift his position to get a better grip on her.

"Frankie, Jane…you two stop this…right now!" Mama Rizzoli yelled at them, trying to figure out a spot to step in to separate them, as they rolled around on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Maura said again. Tears forming in her eyes, she caught Jane's for a brief second as she mouthed the same three words that were the only ones she could manage to think of. She turned around and fled.

"MAURA..." Jane screamed, struggling to get free. "MAURA…COME BACK!" The love of her life was slipping through her fingers, she did something she never thought she would do.

She hit Frankie.

Stunning him with the blow, she scurried out from underneath him, scrambled to her feet and took off running after Maura. She ran faster than she ever had before, faster than she ever considered when chasing a perp, faster than when she was trying to make the game winning touchdown…faster than that time with the bases loaded and she was their last hope to win the game by one.

"Maura…please stop…please don't go!" Calling after her, as she almost caught up to her.

"I'm sorry Jane!" She cried out, as she got to her car.

"Maura…please let's talk about this!" Jane begged.

Maura opened her car door, quickly got in, closed the door and started the car.

Reaching the car before it moved. "Maura…please don't do this…please don't go." Her eyes were pleading with the blonde to give her a chance to explain.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what we were thinking." She said though the crack in the window that she had left when they parked the car, so the heat could escape. Jane could see her face was wet with tears.

"We were thinking we love each other…please don't go, Maura." She said urgently but loving, resting her hands on the door frame.

"I'm sorry Jane, please tell your family…I am so so sorry." With the car in drive, she pulled out of the space and headed towards the exit.

Maura was crying even harder now. She ruined everything, she just lost her extended family but more importantly, she just lost the love of her life.

Jane couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she broke down sobbing. The last thing Maura heard was Jane screaming that she loved her and to please come back. She looked in her rear view mirror and saw Jane on her knees and palms, crying in the middle of the parking lot. Her heart broke in two right then and there, as she drove away from her one true love.

 **Please don't hate me but look forward to your thoughts.**

 **Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, they have truly made my day. If you write stories, then you know the feeling when someone takes the time to review your work and leave the sweetest remarks. Down right makes a girl giddy.**

 **As always, don't own squat but oh how I would love to play with them…wink wink.**

 **This chapter is very dialogue driven and personal thoughts driven but it has to happen to move forward.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jane in Real Life ch 12

 _Jane couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she broke down sobbing._

 _The last thing Maura heard was Jane screaming that she loved her and to please come back. She looked in her rear view mirror and saw Jane on her knees and palms, crying in the middle of the parking lot. Her heart broke in two right then and there, as she drove away from the love of her life._

R&I R&I R&I R&I

She was still on the hard pavement sobbing uncontrollably, when she felt a strong warm hand reach under her bicep. The pressure being applied to her arm indicated this person wanted her to stand up. Raising her head, she looked up into her mother's loving eyes.

"Come on Janie, let's go get her." She sweetly said to her first born.

"What?" Jane questioned, unsure of what she just heard.

"I said, let's go after her."

"What?" Was all she could say, getting to her feet.

"Jane honey, I need you to focus." She laughed.

"I messed up, Ma…I messed up really, really bad." She sobbed once more.

Taking Jane into her arms and just holding her, she spoke in her ear. "Sweetheart, you have made many mistakes in your young life, but falling in love with Maura was _not_ one of them."

"What if I lost her?" She mumbled into her mother's shoulder, as she gripped her tighter.

"I promise honey, you haven't lost anything." She smiled into the embrace. Very rarely does her daughter let her just be her mother and comfort her when she truly needs it.

"How do you know?" She sighed, wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Because I've known Maura for a while now and I've seen her in her previous relationships and she has _never_ looked at any of them the way she has looked at you these past few days." She said honestly, just hugging her tighter.

"Wait…what?" She asked skeptically, as she pulled out of the hug.

"Honey, I've watched you two all weekend. I first noticed it at the football game and then at the pool, but it was still only speculation. But my suspicions were confirmed when Frankie busted your nose. I went in the kitchen to check on you and saw you two." She stopped talking.

She almost stuttered. "What do you mean you saw us?"

"I saw you sitting on the counter with the ice pack on your nose, Maura was leaning between your legs. It looked pretty intimate, sweetie." She said lovingly not judging.

"I promise, Ma, nothing happened…I wouldn't do that to Frankie." She said honestly.

"I know, sweetheart. I heard what you said to her. Unfortunately love is messy and you _can't_ help who you fall in love with. So what do you say we go get the girl?" She asked.

Jane's lips formed into the second biggest smile her mother had ever seen. The biggest one was the day her only daughter had come out to the family and everyone accepted her unconditionally. Angela wasn't sure how Jane was expecting the family to react to the news but apparently it was better than her daughter had predicted. That was one of the few times, besides today that Angela had seen Jane cry. It wasn't because she was afraid, ashamed or embarrassed. She cried because she was truly happy that she could finally be herself and no one cared that she was gay.

"Let me go tell the boys that we're taking the car." She told her oldest before walking off.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Angela and Jane were on their way to Maura's house. Frankie got a ride from Frost and left before he and Jane had any chance to talk. TJ wanted to stay and ride rides, so Angela told Tommy to text her when they were ready to leave and she would come pick them up.

"Can I ask you a question, Ma?" Jane shyly asked.

"Of course, honey." She smiled at her first born.

"Why did you set Frankie and Maura up?" She inquired softly.

"Honestly, I just want Maura to be happy. She deserves to be loved and have that love returned unconditionally. I've seen her in failed relationship after failed relationship, with both men and women and even though none of them were her fault, it never worked out. Maura is a very special woman and needs someone who will cultivate and cherish that. Her and Frankie have always been good friends, so why not set them up and see if it would work out? It didn't but with you, it does. I love her like she is one of my own, so it only makes sense that I would butt into her life." She laughed. "And who could make her happier better than a Rizzoli." She beamed.

"But you always say, 'you _never_ butt into our lives.'" Jane laughed, as she imitated her mother on her own words.

"Janie…do you want my help or not?" She tried to sound stern.

"Yes, Ma." They both laughed

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Ma. And thank you."

Angela just smiled as she drove to Beacon Hill.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Maura pulled out of the Fun Time U.S.A. parking lot crying so hard, she could barely see the road. She knew driving like this was not safe. She turned town the first street she came to, pulled over and just cried. She knew she had lost everything that she held nearest and dearest to her heart. Her second mother who acted more like her birth mother and has done so much for her in such a short time. Frankie would never forgive her for what she did to him. She didn't mean to betray him… nor his friendship. She didn't mean to fall in love with Jane, but as the saying goes…the heart wants what the heart wants.

Frost and Korsak would surely pick sides, they won't mean to…but they will. Friends _always_ pick sides when there are a parting of the ways. Susie might be the only one that would pick her side but that was only because she worked for her. If she wasn't her boss, she believed Susie would pick the Rizzoli's also. This thought made her cry even harder…she truly had no one. She has always been alone. It used to not bother her but then this wonderful close knit family opened their arms and hearts to her, letting her into their world. She was shown that she can be loved unequivocally, no expectations and no judgements, just being accepted for who you are.

Now she had no idea how she could go back to being alone. That made her think of Jane. In just under four days, her heart had burst open with such unheard of emotions for another individual. She had never fallen so fast or so hard for another person. She didn't know how she would get over this loss.

She knew Jane had to leave in about thirty-six hours. The Agent was set to testify in court for the prosecution on one of her cases on Friday. So there was no way Jane would be able to prolong her leaving Boston.

She couldn't think straight, so she had to go somewhere no one could ever find her. She knew the house would be empty since they were in Europe. Drying her eyes, she put the car in gear and headed to her parent's home.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They pulled up to Maura's house and Jane flew out of the car, before it came to a complete stop. She was incessantly banging on the door while being obnoxious with the doorbell. No one ever came. Angela looked in the garage where Maura's car should have been. After confirming the blonde wasn't home, they opted to stay and wait for her. Sitting in her driveway, they talked about anything and everything until Tommy texted her for a ride. There was still no sign of the Doctor.

"Why don't I drop you off at the house, you can freshen up then come back here in your car and I'll go pick up the kids.

" 'Kay." She said dejected. Her heart was hurting, where could she be? Why wouldn't she return home? Was it because she knew Jane would be there? Did she really _not_ want to see her? Could this be over before it ever got the chance to start? Could Maura really think this was so bad, that she would just give up and walk away? She was praying to the Gods that none of these questions had a yes answer.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane walked into her childhood home and headed towards the stairs. She heard a noise in the kitchen and went to check it out.

Frankie had the beer up to his lips when he turned around and caught eyes with his sister. They stood in silence as he finished his beer, eyes never wavering. Jane saw the bruise that had formed around his eye. She felt horrible.

He removed the empty bottle from his mouth, grabbed his frozen bag of peas and walked towards Jane, discarding the bottle along the way. Jane wasn't sure what she should do or what she should say so she just waited for Frankie to make the first move. Her guard was up, if he was going to take a swing at her, she wanted to be ready. Although Jane sensed that the anger that had been there earlier at the park was no longer there…this was something else. He walked right up to her, they were almost nose to nose before he spoke.

"If it was anyone else, Jane." His voice was stoic.

"I am sooooooo sorry, Frankie. I never meant…" She almost whispered.

"I know." He knew his sister was beating herself up over this.

"I never planned..."

"I know Jane."

"I know I messed up."

"Yes, you did, big time."

"I love her. I know you're going to say that's not possible but I do. I love her." Staring directly at him "I love her, Frankie." She whispered.

"I figured as much when you cold-cocked me." He shrugged, as he put the peas over the swollen area.

"I'm really sorry about that." She really did feel bad, while they fought growing up…punches were _never_ thrown. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too much and it's alright. I shouldn't have jumped you. I was more hurt that you didn't tell me. You should have been honest with me Janie. I meant what I said. You haven't ever really connected with anyone and if you and Maura are meant to be together, I would have gladly walked away…but you never gave me the chance to do that for you."

"I'm really sorry, Frankie. I should have been honest with everyone." She lowered her eyes and played with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, just promise me you will talk to me next time something's on your mind…please." He pulled her into an embrace.

"I will. Thank you, Frankie. I love you." She hugged her little brother.

"I love you too, sis. Now go to her, love her like no one else can."

"I'm trying but she's not home. Ma had to go back to the park to pick up Tommy, TJ and Lydia, so she dropped me off to freshen up. I'm going to go back and just hang out until Maura comes home."

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane was back in Maura's driveway with snacks and water. She was determined to stay there until the blonde came home. Maura needed to know that nothing had changed, Frankie didn't hate her, Ma still loved her and Jane still wanted this to happen…really, _really_ bad.

She had sent several texts already asking her to please call her. She got nothing in return.

Dusk had since turned black, the house showed not one sign of life and Jane was getting sleepy. She pushed herself to the limits of awareness. She did everything she could think of from jogging in place to slapping herself in the face. She did _not_ want to miss the moment when Maura came home. The wee hours of the morning were getting cooler and Jane was in nothing but her running gear. Chilly and lethargic, Jane climbed into the backseat to rest her eyes for just a moment.

Her eyes fluttered at the sound of her phone coming alive with incoming texts. Reaching for the device that had fallen to the floor, she opened the intrusive object and read what had woken her up.

 _'Hey honey, guess all worked out since you never came home. Please bring Maura to the house so we can see her.'_ She read her mother's words.

Rolling her eyes, she threw the phone in the front seat, sat up and tried to stretch but she had apparently slept wrong. Her neck was screaming at her and repaying her with sharp shooting pains. Ignoring it, she went back to the garage and still saw no car. Sighing loudly, she went back to the car and retrieved her phone.

"Hey, Ma." She _sounded_ like she just woke up.

"Hey, honey. How's Maura this afternoon?" She asked with hopefulness in her tone.

 _"What?!"_ She looked at the clock on her phone, it was 1:36pm. She couldn't believe she slept so long. She slept half the day away and she was pissed at herself. Reining herself in, she rubbed her temples, took a deep breath and responded.

"I don't know. She never came home." Her tone was somber.

"Are you telling me you've been waiting for her this whole time?" Her mother tried to hide the heartache she was feeling for her baby girl.

"Yeah, I fell asleep. The phone woke me up. I looked in her garage and she's still not home, now whether she came and left…I have no idea." Her tone was forlorn.

"Honey, I promise even if she was beyond pissed at you, she would _not_ have let you sleep in your car." She said lovingly.

"Well then she never came home and that _can't_ be a good sign." She wanted to cry again, now she knew Maura was avoiding her. This was _not_ good. She had to leave in about eighteen hours and Maura was currently MIA.

"Come home Janie and we will form a plan." Her mother told her.

" 'Kay." Was all she said. She was rubbing her neck trying to work out the knot that had set in overnight.

Tossing her phone back on the seat next to her, she started the car and headed home.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They had all tried calling Maura but the phone went straight to voice mail, indicating it was turned off so they went with plan B.

Angela had recruited Frankie in their help to find Maura. He was in charge of going to work and finding out where she might be. She would be going to Maura's favorite shoe stores and clothing boutiques. Jane would check the restaurants Angela told her she liked to frequent, as well as the book store, the coffee shop and the yogurt shop.

They all came up empty.

Jane wasn't giving up, she randomly went into every store and restaurant in the downtown area. She canvassed the city until all the shops had closed. She didn't really think she would find her but lightning had struck her once, maybe fate would intervene again…it did not.

Just sad and numb, she had no idea what emotion she should be feeling. All she knew, was that she wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry. She had continued to send texts and called throughout the day. At this point, she wasn't even sure if Maura was receiving any of them.

It was now after midnight, she had gone by her house several times throughout the day checking to see if she ever went home. No such luck.

She had to leave for Virginia in just under seven hours and she knew she _had_ to sleep. She tossed and turned, she cried, she lay there and wondered how in the hell this went so far south and so quickly. She opened her phone and just re-read all the texts she had sent the blonde throughout the day. The last one, she just read over and over.

 _'Maura, I know you're upset with me and the situation I've put you in and for that I am so very sorry. I have to leave in four hours to go back and testify. If I didn't, please know I would NOT be leaving until we could talk face to face. I love you so much, you have to believe me. I have never felt this way about anyone…ever. Frankie was mad at me but we talked and we are good…I promise! NO ONE is upset with you! I wish you would talk to me. We can fix this, we can get past this, we can be happy. I know you love me too, just PLEASE give me the chance to show you. I plan on driving back as soon as I'm done with court and I will continue to sit outside of your house until you come home. I love you Maura, please talk to me.'_

Jane finally fell asleep, still holding her phone.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

The alarm blared through the room signaling it was time to get up. She laid there still numb, not really caring if she made it to court or not. If it weren't for the asshole that scammed senior citizens out of their life savings and the desire to see him get a guilty verdict, she would have never gotten out of bed.

She decided not to text Maura again, she was just going to give her time to make the next move. She hoped with everything in her that the blond would answer her…forgive her…accept her…and love her for the rest of her life. But only time would tell.

She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She put on her power suit, the one that intimidated people. It was dark grey and said _don't fuck with me_. She liked this suit and it made her feel like Superman. Now if only her heart could feel like the rest of her.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Maura read Jane's final text like a hundred times. She knew Jane meant the part about loving her and wanting them to be happy but she wasn't so sure about the rest of the family truly not being upset with her. She wanted to believe it was true and Jane wouldn't just be telling her what she wanted to hear. But the honest answer was she just didn't know. Deciding she'd hid long enough, she got up and went to work.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Angela walked into the precinct with her sights set on one person.

"Vince, I need a favor." Her tone was absolute and got his attention immediately.

The elevator pinged to the ground floor, where only authorized people were allowed to go. The Doctor was finishing up an autopsy of a man who passed away from a heart attack. She heard the ping but never looked over her shoulder. She heard the door open but paid it no mind…until…

"Maura!" Angela sweetly called out.

Bracing herself for a confrontation that could either go really good…or really bad. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then turned around.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Maura was turning the house key over and over in her fingers, as her plane touched down. She was reliving the conversation she had with Angela, just a couple of hours ago.

 _"Maura, nothing has changed, we still love you more than anything and that will never change. I don't have one daughter, I have two and I want you both to be happy. And if that means you are happy together, then that's just icing on the cake. I have never seen Jane as happy as I have seen her earlier in the week…and I have never seen her more miserable than I have these last two days. You two have something special and if you don't get yourself together and listen to your heart, and go to her, you will regret this for the rest of your life."_

 _"What am I supposed to do, go there and just hope she opens the door for me…what if she doesn't?" She sounded excited at the prospect that she would open the door, but sad at the prospect she would not._

 _"No, you are supposed to take this piece of paper and this house key and let yourself in her place. Then you apologize for being a horses pa-toot, make up and start your lives together." As she pressed the two objects into her hand, she pulled her into the tightest hug Maura has ever known. "She will be in court all day, so you could get there before she got out and surprise her and we both know you have the means to pull it off." As she leaned back, kissed her cheek, turned and walked out. But not before, "Go get her Maura, and I don't want to hear another word about it!" And she disappeared._

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Maura paid the cab driver and exited the vehicle. She texted Angela and told her she was here. Angela replied with a _'Leave the rest to me.'_

She made her way to Jane's condo. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and waited. After knocking a few times and no response, she did something she thought she would never do…she took the key Angela gave her and opened the door to a residence where the owner had no idea she was there. She was officially trespassing.

R&I RI R&I R&I

Jane had just finished testifying and she was cleared to go. She ran down the courthouse steps as fast as her legs would carry her. She was off for the rest of the weekend and couldn't wait to get back to Boston and back to her one true love. She was determined to find her, even if she had to call in every favor to everyone she had ever met. She would have Maura's phone traced and the entire police force out looking for her, if that's what it took.

She checked her phone when she got back in the car, since phones are not allowed in the courthouse and saw missed messages. She read the one from her mother and quickly sent a response saying she was headed to the condo to grab her bag and then hit the road. Putting the car in drive, she headed home…she was on a mission and she _would_ find her.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Maura closed the door behind her and looked around. Jane's house was spartan yet comfortable, utilitarian yet tempered by warm touches. The walls were dotted here and there with pictures of herself in happy times with her family and friends.

The one that really made her smile was one of Jane and TJ lying on the ground laughing. Someone had taken it from above them. She couldn't take her eyes off of the smile that was plastered on Jane's face. She was truly happy. She recalled seeing that same look several times over the course of this week as her and Maura interacted. That warmed Maura's heart to no end.

Since she was technically already breaking the law, she decided _'what the hay'_. She went and looked around Jane's place. Her bedroom was a tad messy, kind of looked like her childhood bedroom. She couldn't help but laugh…it wasn't a gross messy, just a lived in messy. Her phone chimed with a text.

 _'She is on her way back to the house, you have about twenty minutes.'_ Angela sent.

 _'Thank you, wish me luck.'_ She replied.

 _'You don't need luck, this is Janie we are talking about. One look at you and she will crumble into your hands.'_ The message was followed with a smiley face emoji.

That gave her an idea.

She walked to Jane's closet and started looking through her clothes. She held up a burgundy button up and thought it was very sexy. She almost went with that, until her eyes landed on something else in the back of the closet.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane pulled into her usual parking spot. She ran down the sidewalk, reaching her place in record time. The keys made a jingling noise, as she fumbled with them trying to get the key in the hole. Opening the door to her condo, her eyes landed on the love of her life…standing near the kitchen island. Her mouth fell open and she couldn't move. Standing there was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. What she was wearing, was completely unbuttoned except for the last one. Jane's eyes raked over the strip of exposed flesh from Maura's throat down to her breast and her navel. The only thing that she didn't get a teaser of, was what she had spent the last week dreaming of.

Her Red Sox jersey had never looked so good.

 **Hope to hear what you think.**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all wonderful reviews, they make me giddy. Thank you for following me and favoriting me and my other stories. It means the world to me that you enjoy my random thoughts.**

 **As always, own nothing…but oh how I would love to…or at least get to play with them on occasion. Lol!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **JiRL ch. 13**

 _Opening the door to her condo, her eyes landed on the love of her life…standing near the kitchen island. Her mouth fell open and she couldn't move. Standing there was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. What she was wearing was completely unbuttoned except for the last one. Jane's eyes raked over the strip of exposed flesh from Maura's throat, down to her breast and her navel. The only thing that she didn't get a teaser of, was what she had spent the last week dreaming of._

 _Her Red Sox jersey had never looked so good._

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane was cemented to the floor, frozen in time…she could only stare in disbelief, that this beautiful specimen was _really_ here gracing her humble abode.

The honey blonde didn't say a word. She was taking immense pleasure in Jane's catatonic amazement.

The demeanor shifted on the Doctor when she realize Jane was _not_ going to yell at her or be upset with her for trespassing in her personal sanctuary.

Her eyes seductively examined the Special Agent from her dark locks to her even darker boots. She had yet to see the brunette in her " _professional attire."_ Her insides fluttered at the mere sight of this gorgeously lengthy woman sporting such an arousing appearance.

She sauntered so lowly across the room closing the distance between them. The brunette desperately scoured every inch of Maura's delicious yet delicate body. The red stilettos made her insides twitch with desire. The heat increased tenfold with every step the blonde took towards her. It also made them almost the same height. Jane's could feel her boy shorts getting wetter by the second.

She stopped directly in front of the brunette, they were so close, she could feel Jane's warm breath tickle her face. Maura's half covered breasts were pressed firmly against the Agent.

Jane gasped.

"Cat got your tongue, Special Agent?" Her words were a captivating purr.

Jane still couldn't speak, she could only visually devour the parts of Maura's body not obstructed by her own torso. The thoughts permeating her mind were extremely naughty and she couldn't wait to do each and every one of them.

Still playing extremely unfair, the Doctor's voice dropped an octave and became dangerously sultry. "I certainly hope not, because I have plans for that particular muscle… _extensive_ plans." One eyebrow shot up at those words.

In that moment, Jane found her strength but lost all resolve. Her mouth crashed onto the blonde's, her hands gripped her hips…hard!

Maura hungrily weaved her fingers into long soft wavy curls.

Jane pulled their bodies flush, even more than they already were. Her hands shifted to Maura's ass in an attempt to hold her still closer to herself. She groaned animalistically when she realized her woman was already devoid of panties. She kicked the door closed, as her tongue bore deeply into the Doctor's waiting mouth. Maura reciprocated, with biting teeth and sucking lips.

Jane was losing all self control. She dipped her body while grabbing pale skin, bringing toned thighs around her own waist. The blonde fiercely held the brunette's head, dictating where she wanted her.

Jane secured the Doctor against her as she moved them towards the kitchen island, only stopping when the blonde's ass made contact. Lifting her the rest of the way, she placed Maura on the counter.

Breaking the kiss " _Oh, my God, no_ …this is _so_ unsanitary!" Maura protested trying to get down.

Jane laughed at first, holding her firm but then her look became severe.

" _Do. Not._ Move from this spot." Kissing her once more chastely, then stepping away. She rounded the counter quicker than Maura thought possible. She watched her bend over, out of view for just a moment, then almost run back to her.

Slamming the Clorox wipes on the counter, unceremoniously, she exclaimed. "Here! Happy?!"

Jane forced bare legs wide as she resumed her position, grabbed the sides of her head and plunged her tongue back into Maura's hot wet mouth. The blonde couldn't help but laugh into the heated kiss.

She seriously hoped Jane wouldn't be offended that she chose to take humor in something during this incredibly passionate time.

"You like that?" Jane giggled back before attacking her pulse point making Maura groan in sheer pleasure, holding her tighter. She could not seem to get close enough to this woman.

"Just know that I am _never_ eating on this counter." She tried to sound serious but ended up laughing.

"That's fine, I have a table…unless…I fuck you on that, as well." Maura grunted as Jane's hands roamed up her back taking pleasure in warm, soft flesh as she continued the assault on her neck.

The blonde tried to remove Jane's blazer but the Agent wasn't having any of it, she was in control right now and Maura _would_ be her submissive…for now at least.

She pulled the blonde so her center slammed against Jane's abs.

Maura's sharply inhaled, when her already throbbing clit made contact.

The twisting of Jane's hips caused the fabric covering her stomach to rub back and forth against the Doctor's steaming moist center, causing yet another moan to cross her lips. The friction was devine and caused Maura's eyes to close in blissful pleasure.

Jane's maroon shirt was now soaked with her lover's juices.

She placed her palm on Maura's sternum, lightly applying pressure. This caused her to have to lean back just enough for the jersey to fall away, exposing exquisite cream colored mounds. The brunette captured a rock hard nipple in her mouth. Her tongue played with it, like that same cat that Maura had mentioned, playing with it's toy.

Nipping it firmly, Maura gasped and her hips jerked forward. Maura's body was pushing against its walls with desperate arousal. She needed release and wasn't sure how much more foreplay she could endure. She tried sitting up, so she could remove the jersey.

 _"Oh, hell no!"_ Jane quickly protested.

She replaced her palm on Maura's chest and gently applied force until her back reached the Formica. She moved the jersey out of the way of those beautiful breasts but laid the fabric where she could still see the RED and the SOX. She ceased all activity and just took in her lover to be.

The intensity of the Agent's stare ripped throughout Maura's body as if she had been suddenly hit with a defibrillator. She tingled everywhere...every nerve ending within her was twitching.

Jane's palm slowly caressed the skin of her Doctor's neck, down her sternum between her breasts, over her abs, across her navel, to the strip of amber hair at the apex of her center.

Maura moaned softly and Jane held her breath unconsciously. Her thumb caressed the short strands she found there. She did love a woman who took the time to "lady scape". She caressed the hairs at first, then moved to her swollen flesh and applied just enough pressure to make this woman's abdomen coil inward, causing the blonde to inhale sharply.

Jane _liked_ watching Maura's muscles spasm under her command.

Jane bent to one knee as she lightly stroked her oversensitive nub with her left thumb. Her right hand trailed down her thigh, her nails lightly scratching the alabaster skin raising goosebumps in their wake. She continued towards her knee, her calf and the top of her foot, still encased in those beautiful red stiletto's. Moving her palm back up to her calf, she raised the leg over her right shoulder.

Maura raised her head as she watched Jane in awe of all of this.

The blonde was enjoying the matinee.

Repeating the gesture with her other leg, Jane broke the silence.

"My three favorite things." She licked her lips, as she continued making circles against her core, stirring a low hum within her lover.

"Three?" Maura was puzzled, as her eyes closed again for a split second at the sensations her body was experiencing.

Jane flashed that famous Rizzoli grin. "You… _my_ jersey…and these sexy as fuck heels."

She turned her head and kissed the top of Maura's right foot, letting her tongue trail over warm skin. She continued to kiss and lick her way up the ivory flesh before her.

Maura's head was spinning. She needed more.

 _"Jane!"_

That one word required nothing else, the _need_ was immediately clear. Jane palmed the thighs that were hooked over her shoulders and pulled the blonde slightly to the edge of the counter.

Maura bit her lip as her primal noises permeated the room. She was excruciatingly aroused, she started to massage her own breasts, pinching her own nipples almost painfully.

Seeing the Doctor in this frenzied state was the best possible aphrodisiac.

Palming the blonde's sharp yet somehow soft hipbones, feeling her movements under her hands, Jane leaned up slightly, her own hands pinning Maura in place. It was almost painful but in an extremely gratifying way.

Jane kissed the outer labia that was engorged with hunger. Maura cried out in euphoria.

The brunette leaned forward and slid her open hands underneath glorious flesh, her palms suddenly filled with Maura's perfectly shaped ass, squeezing just enough to elicit the sounds she longed to hear.

Maura slid forward just enough so that Jane was finally… _finally_...where she yearned to be.

Her face was back in Maura's most intimate of areas. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of this woman whom she loved more than life itself. She had been anticipating the possibility of this all week… _hell_ , she had been anticipating the possibility of this her whole life.

She opened her adoring eyes when she felt warm hands atop her forearms, Maura was looking directly at her.

The Doctor's heart swelled with even more love for this woman, who was now taking great pleasure in how much she was savoring all of this.

Holding the gaze, Jane opened her mouth and flat tongued the length of her, pushing firmly into her clit with an additional flick.

Intense sensations punched through every fiber of Maura's core, her head silently tapped the countertop and a low sensual moan crossed her lips and her fingers grip Jane's wrists firmly.

Using her palms, she maneuvered the blonde where she needed her to be for better access. The brunette repeated this motion a few more times before she thrust her tongue into Maura as deep as she could go.

The blonde wailed out in ecstasy.

Jane smiled as she removed herself, only to push back in as far as her face would allow. There was no open space between Jane and Maura. As her tongue was making love to her, the blonde's grip would tighten every time Jane would curl her tongue repeatedly inside of her, caressing the rugged spot she found there. The reactions it was causing inside of her, were indescribable. It felt so good, she didn't ever want it to stop.

Jane's tongue was reaching her G-spot and Maura's eyes were rolling backwards as the loss of cognitive skills overtook her. Her hands moved from the brunette holding her in place, to her wild locks. She intertwined her fingers and grabbed tightly causing Jane to moan into her core causing a vibration within the blonde.

Maura kept raising her head, just watching Jane as she devoured every inch of her.

Her sensory neurons were on overload with every swish of that blazing strong tongue. She couldn't decide if she preferred Jane enjoying her G-spot or her clit better, but they were both pretty damn fantastic.

The brunette sensed she was close, so she released her ass and pinned Maura's hips back against the counter.

The pleasure was building inside of her, the intensity was pulsating throughout her, her body was climbing towards an all consuming release. Her hips were trying to buck against Jane's face but she was restrained, that only added to Maura's delightful titillation.

Holding the brunette's mane hostage, her body rocked itself with the most exquisite orgasm. Jane winced at the pressure being applied to her scalp but she was determined to not let it sway her, in her agenda.

She continued in her ministrations on the blonde, as she rode out this blissfulness, licking the fluids that expelled from this gorgeous creature.

Maura lay there spent. Her grip on raven locks subsided and her thighs relaxed from immobilizing death grip they had on the brunette's head.

Jane couldn't do anything but grin at how sated her lover was but she was _hardly_ done with her.

Wiping her face with the closest dish towel, she tossed it on the floor. She didn't want her lover giving her a dissertation on the negative effects of leaving it on the counter, as she silently laughed to herself. She took hold of Maura's hand, pulling her into a sitting position.

"Jane…that was beyond amazing." She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, causing her to lean in all the way in as their lips met.

This kiss was slow at first, loving and caring, Maura could taste herself on Jane's lips. It took about half a heart beat before the passion reignited.

Maura was clawing at the clothes the brunette was still wearing trying to tear them off of her.

"Why are you still fully clothed and I am almost naked?" She panted into her mouth.

"Well, we can fix that." She responded.

Jane peeled off her blazer, her pants, her shoes and socks all while never parting mouths. Maura laughed again as their tongues fought for control, taking humor in the brunette's determination to not break the kiss.

This is the second time Maura hoped that Jane wouldn't be offended at her laughing, in such a romantic setting.

The only time they broke mouth and tongues, Jane quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. Resuming the kiss, she removed her bra and then her underwear. Jane was now completely barren of fabric.

The intense make out session continued a few more minutes. It was now Maura's turn to feel the brunette's body. Her fingers firmly grasped small but full breasts, kneading, pinching, tweaking. Jane was more than ready for round two.

She wrapped her arms around Maura and removed her from the counter letting her reach the floor. She took Maura's hand and started to pull her away from the island.

Maura stood her ground getting Jane's attention.

"What's wrong?" Jane questioned.

Maura released Jane's hand, turned around and opened the Clorox wipes.

" _Seriously_...you're cleaning the counter… _now_?!" Jane couldn't believe this was happening…NOW.

"Jane, you want to remove any bacteria as soon as possible." The look on her face said this was not up for discussion.

"But _now_? I'm naked and you're almost naked and we are kinda in the middle of something that's a hell of a lot _more_ important than that damn counter." She was aroused, she was ready for her own release but she had to admit to herself, that Maura's quirks were adorable, funny and endearing. But she wouldn't let _her_ know that…at least right now.

"And this will only take a few seconds, Jane. You will thank me when you are making a sandwich on this tomorrow. Of course, I will not be eating _any_ sandwiches made on this counter…or anything else, for that matter." She deadpanned.

"I will buy a new fucking countertop woman...let's go!" She made a sweeping gesture towards the bedroom.

Maura giggled subtlety "Patience, Jane. I promise the wait will completely be worth it…and language." She smiled.

It took everything within her not to laugh at the blonde. Not that her idiosyncrasies were funny, she was just cute as hell and amused Jane to no end. She couldn't believe she would hopefully be spending the rest of her life with this amazing person.

That is, if she has anything to do with it.

 **Would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**You ladies crack me up with some of these reviews (In the best possible complimentary way), they make me smile and laugh out loud. Thank you so so much for staying with me and letting me know how much you are enjoying this story. It truly means the world to me and I absolutely love sharing my random thoughts with each and every one of you.**

 **As always, have to say…regrettably I do not own any part of the characters that make up this story. I can only take credit for MY take on things.**

 **So as always, I write so that you may...**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL 14

They had been going back and forth all night and well into the morning. They had made sweet love, they had mind blowing sex and they had just out right fucked each other stupid. They had come separately and they had come together. They had even stopped for rehydration breaks, per the Doctor's insistence.

Jane was currently flat on her back in the middle of the bed. Maura had the Agent's thighs spread as wide as they could possibly be while her head was between them. She was licking, biting, sucking and tongue fucking her brunette.

She released one leg as her fingers roughly pushed in, deeply penetrating her lover. Jane was making the most exquisite sounds and gasps that were such a wonderful symphony to the blonde's ears.

During the course of tonight's activities, she had learned that once Jane's body was primed for it, she liked it rough.

The blonde spent the last few hours becoming well versed in Jane's audible sounds and body language for when she crossed the threshold into that _"fuck me like an animal"_ realm.

She happily obliged.

Jane's hands had a death grip…one on the pillow, an arm's length away and the other one tangled in the sheets. Her back was in a constant arch with every flick of that masterfully skilled tongue against her already over sensitive engorged bud, as Maura's fingers pounded repeatedly into her.

Maura's could feel the brunette's inner walls starting to spasm against her fingers, she didn't want Jane coming just yet so she changed tactics, ceasing all movement.

Jane growled in frustration that she was so close but now so far.

"Roll with me." The Doctor commanded against the brunette's flesh.

"Okay." She panted out a response.

Taking hold of Jane's thighs firmly, she rolled onto her own back bringing the Agent with her. The brunette was now straddling the blonde' s face.

Lowering herself almost completely atop her lover, she was anxious to resume everything the blonde had just ripped away from her, rather abruptly.

Maura released her thighs and palmed her gluteus maximus. She assisted the brunette in riding her tongue.

Jane's brain was muddled with incoherent thoughts, between the blonde gripping and spreading her ass cheeks and her tongue caressing her inner flesh repeatedly. She was trying to be careful, she didn't want to hurt Maura.

Apparently the Doctor was fine, since she was the one pulling the brunette down firmly, slapping her wet center against her own face with each thrust. The blonde would shift momentum without warning and she changed techniques at her leisure, sending Jane into an absolute frenzy.

She drove her fingers back into the Agent in such a manner, that it demanded her attention. Jane exhausted the deepest primal moan that Maura had ever experienced while love making.

The blonde could only grin.

She listened intently to Jane's body and made adjustments that caused low bestial noises within Jane that were making Maura want to touch herself…and so she did.

As her mouth explored the length of Jane and her fingers continue their assault on her inner walls, her hand trailed down in between her own thighs.

Jane was enjoying this immensely, she wanted this to last but she didn't know how much more she had in her. She just closed her eyes as she rode Maura's face. She let herself be consumed by the various sensations this beautiful woman was compelling throughout her body.

Jane _really_ enjoyed this position, there was just something about this position that changed the way everything felt. Maybe, it was that she had a little control over her climax…or maybe it was the fact that she really didn't have any control at all.

She leaned her torso forward, gripping the sheet again.

As she repeatedly pushed herself against the Doctor's face, that wonderfully strong tongue and those commanding fingers, her body starting betraying her. She was trying to stave off her impending orgasm. She was enjoying this far too much for it to end. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the woman that was making her body come alive with pleasure she didn't know was even a reality and saw her fondling herself, while never breaking the harmonious rhythm with herself.

Maura was visibly enjoying herself as well.

Just the sight of the blonde touching herself while never neglecting her, made Jane come undone. Her body rocked itself with its most powerful release, thus far.

The blonde removed her fingers from within the warm walls of the brunette and replaced with her mouth.

Jane tried to hold herself over Maura, so she wouldn't smother her but the blonde held her firmly, while she drank from her body as it expelled the love juices, the blonde assisted in creating.

When Jane came back down, she tried to move but Maura prevented it.

"Don't move, I'm almost there." She breathlessly spoke against the Agent's center.

The brunette understood and stayed hovering just above her. Jane's scent was the aphrodisiac that the blonde was concentrating on as she pleasured herself into her own magical release.

When Maura had returned to Jane, the brunette could no longer hold herself up. She was spent, exhaustion was overtaking her, she collapsed above the blonde onto the bed.

Maura was still on her back with her head now laying in the _"vee"_ of Jane's legs. She too, was spent. She looked above her and into Jane's most private area. She had to laugh at the positioning of their bodies. She gathered what energy she could muster, she rolled over and lethargically crawled up the Agent's body bringing the comforter with her.

The blonde's head rested in between Jane's shoulder blades, while her left arm wrapped around the brunette's torso, as her thigh rested between the soft fleshy skin of Jane's ass cheeks.

Silence encompassed them, it was almost daylight. Listening to the somber sounds of the one laying sprawled out and face down beneath her, her heart inflated with nothing but love and admiration for this woman.

She was positively enamored with the Special Agent, who had unexpectedly came into her life and knocked her on her perfectly always in control, fact spewing, detailed oriented, immaculately clean butt.

"I'm going to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, Jane Rizzoli." She whispered against warm supple skin, getting nothing except a light but adorable snore in return.

The events of the last many hours had already made the brunette pass out and Maura was right behind her. She couldn't think of any better way to drain your batteries.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They had shifted positions in the course of their sleep. Jane woke up half on top of Maura, who was now face down on her own pillow. Her center was firmly against a pale thigh, as her own olive toned leg pinned the blonde's to the mattress.

She had no idea what time it was, she could see light peeking in from above the valance but she was comfortable and didn't want to raise her head to look at the clock on the nightstand.

She remained motionless against the warm body below her. She was relishing in the soft flesh that had fused with hers in the short time since they had fallen asleep. She wanted to always be touching this woman in some form or fashion.

Her thoughts went back to earlier, her mind played the events repeatedly as if on a DVD loop. All the ways they had made love and the various positions they had contorted themselves into, to bring each other into overwhelming bliss.

Her heart was on the verge of bursting open, for she had never felt such love and emotion with another. She'd had girlfriends and she'd had lovers but she could honestly say that none of them had ever made her want to run away and elope with them.

With Maura, she wanted the Doctor to be hers and hers alone. Which made her think of Maura's words right after her last orgasm before she passed out from total euphoric heaven.

The blonde wanted that, too.

She'd heard the words cross those soft supple lips but Jane was so far gone, she couldn't respond. She could only drift into unconsciousness.

But thinking about everything, she had to admit she was happier than she had ever been in her not so young life. She couldn't believe it had only been a week since they came into each other's lives.

Her left hand was drawing imaginary lines across the blonde's naked back. Her skin was extremely soft and furnace hot.

Jane liked how warm Maura's core temperature was. It was like she had her own personal electric blanket.

That made her think of the Doctor's center. Jane _knew_ she was warm there.

Just thinking about the treasure that Maura secured between those ivory thighs, made Jane's insides come alive with desire.

She always did like morning sex, she wondered if Maura was a morning person as well. Her hand trailed down her back and over her buttocks, lightly caressing the flesh along the way. Her hand palmed the blonde's ass, gently but firmly.

Maura moaned in her sleep but didn't move.

Jane shifted her body over the smaller one, her right elbow dug into the mattress as her arm held herself up. Her legs slid between the blonde's, slowly forcing her thighs apart.

Again, the Doctor moaned but didn't wake.

Jane smiled.

She moved Maura's hair off her back and neck to the right of the pillow exposing the length of skin she was dying to caress with her lips. Shifting her weight, her right arm slid under the blonde's shoulder and intertwined her fingers with Maura's left hand. Her weight had her Doctor immobilized.

As she kissed the soft expanse of flesh that went from the blonde's ear, jaw, neck, shoulder and back, her strong fingers weaved between their bodies. Jane was savoring every lick of her tongue, while she stroked her fingers against the length of Maura's center.

The blonde finally started to stir.

The brunette smiled, yet again.

Her fingers circled Maura's opening, she was already wet. She accepted full responsibility and pride in that.

"Jane?" The blonde moaned in a sleepy tone.

"Shhh...just relax." She whispered, as she pushed two fingers into her.

Maura moaned groggily. Maura couldn't move, she just enjoyed being at the mercy of the beautiful and sexy woman.

"When's the last time you went to the bathroom?" Jane breathed in her ear. Her voice was a deep sultry tone.

"Why are you asking me that?" Maura wasn't fully awake to completely understand that question.

Jane repeated this motion a few more times getting her fingers completely coated with the blonde's sweet moisture.

Maura moaned, as she pushed her hips against Jane's hand.

Jane removed her fingers and smeared the Doctor's wetness the length of her, she then moved to her ass. She started circling the opening of her rectum, as she repeated her question.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, finally realizing what the brunette meant.

"Tell me now, if you _don't_ want me to do this." She asked sincerely, while she applied pressure to the opening.

"No, it's fine." She almost growled, as Jane's fingertip entered her.

"Are you sure, because I really love doing this but I don't want to hurt you or make you do something you don't want to do." She was kissing the blonde's skin in between questions, as she removed her fingertip only to reinsert it.

"I promise, I'm good." She moaned, gripping their hands tighter in a loving embrace, as her rectum expanded to accommodate Jane's finger.

The brunette was removing herself only to push back in slowly but with determination. Maura was grinding against Jane's hips trying to take more of her. Sensing the blonde wanted more, she cautiously added a second finger.

Maura grunted in delight as she pushed back against her hand, allowing Jane to go deeper. She let the Doctor dictate the speed of the thrusts. She meant what she said about not wanting to hurt her. So she just followed her lead.

She lifted herself off the blonde to allow Maura more wiggle room, seeing as how she seemed to be enjoying this act of penetration.

And the blonde was _really_ enjoying this. She set quite the pace against Jane with rough and deep thrusts. She was so relaxed that Jane was able to get a third finger in. A realization hit Jane that she could totally use a strap on with Maura and that thought almost sent her over the edge. She wanted to take control but she refrained.

This was Maura's dance.

The blonde repeatedly pushed herself back against Jane until there wasn't any room left between their bodies. She was panting and breathless.

"Jane?" She begged.

"Yes, love."

"I want you to fuck me…hard….please!" She pleaded with her lover.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." She couldn't believe she was about to be given free rein.

"You won't! I promise. If it get's to be too much, I'll tell you! Okay?" She pushed forcefully against her hand as a confirmation.

"Okay." Jane rasped, as she kissed the flesh of skin covering her lower back.

With her right hand, she pushed the blonde back to the mattress and held her there. Using her knees, she spread Maura's thighs further apart as her fingers pushed firmly into her warm expanding orifice.

The brunette couldn't believe how open she was and how much pleasure she was taking from this.

Maura was almost begging for more. Jane sped up her thrusts, each time they got a littler rougher and a little deeper. The blonde was losing her mind. She was grabbing onto anything she could find to anchor herself as her body was being pleasantly stretched open.

Jane sensed she was almost to the breaking point, so she maneuvered herself to where her right hand could slide between her lover and the mattress. She found the swollen flesh at the apex of her thighs and pressed her finger into the engorged mound she found there. Between her left hand giving her ass a good fucking and her right hand making motions against her clit, it was finally too much.

Maura's body tensed and coiled inward as her orgasm ripped throughout her.

Her voice trembled as she came.

Jane could swear she actually heard the words. "Oh my God!"

Jane pushed in as far as she could, while the blonde rode out the euphoric feeling that overtook her.

Jane slowly removed her left hand and held it out to the side when Maura came back to her, she was slightly sore but completely relaxed. She stayed on her stomach and mumbled something Jane couldn't understand.

"What honey?" She asked, as she kissed ivory buttocks.

"I said that was an incredible way to be woken up." Maura whispered.

Jane laughed. "Well that's not what it sounded like." As she kissed her way up her back.

"That _was_ a little incoherent…wasn't it?" She returned the laugh. "See what you do to me, you reduce me to a puddle of mush." She smiled, as she felt Jane kissing her shoulders.

"Puddle of mush…is that the scientific term for it?" She giggled against her ear as she took a small lobe into her mouth.

"No. It is not." She groaned at what Jane was doing to her ear. "Sensory overload has many _scientific_ terms but let's just say you should be proud of yourself for making me speak in incomplete and incorrect sentences."

Jane just laughed still holding her "pleasuring" fingers in the air.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go wash my hands. I don't want a scolding on leaving bacteria in the bedroom. " She laughed and kissed her blonde at the corner of her mouth.

"Bacteria is everywhere Jane and it's our responsibility…" She was quickly silenced with a tender kiss.

"Just say, 'Thank you, Jane'." The brunette commanded in between the kiss.

"Thank you, Jane" She laughed against those warm soft lips.

Sliding back in between soft cool sheets, the brunette completely pulled the sleepy blonde into her arms and pressed against her fully.

"I love you, Maura." She whispered into her soft but damp hair.

Although the the words were soft, she heard them perfectly.

"I love you more."

 **I hope you are still enjoying, let me know if you are.**

 **Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so, so much for all of the wonderful and fantastic reviews. I love that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. It means the world to me. For those of you that just found this story and are following and favoriting, thank you and welcome to my random thoughts (RT).**

 **As always don't own anything but my RT for you to read and enjoy.**

JiRL ch. 15

Angela couldn't be more happy as she sat on the couch hand in hand with her fiancé. It had been two months since her birthday and all the wonderful gifts that were bestowed upon her by all of her generous and loving family and closest friends. She and Ron loved the weekend getaway to Maine, it was kind of like a pre-honeymoon. They had enjoyed the Red Sox suite where their beloved team had won. Going to a home game is always much better when their team wins. Her bottle of wine was long gone and she was currently on season four of her West Wing series.

Her daughter had since returned home from Virginia and she was living with her soulmate in their glorious Beacon Hill home. Tommy and Lydia even got to come back for the special occasion.

They were all currently gathered around in the Rizzoli living room, talking, laughing and drinking. Until Frankie spoke up.

"Well in less than twenty four hours, we officially grow by one. So your window of opportunity to run like hell is closing." He said to the wedding couple as everyone laughed.

Angela and Ron shared a special look as she squeezed his hand again.

Jane gave Maura a wink and a grin.

Tommy and Lydia laughed.

Frankie smiled at Nina.

"I think it goes without saying that everyone here couldn't be happier for the both of you and we know that you two will be just as much in love many many many years from now, just as you sit here holding each other's hand today. So on behalf of everyone in this this room, congratulations and we love you two very, very much." As he raised his beer.

"Here, here!" Everyone chimed in and toasted the bride and her soon to be.

The evening continued on as if it were just any other get together. If anyone else were at the party, that was not familiar with what the next twenty four hours entailed, they would have no idea that two people were about to start out on their own journey, complete with new adventures…new experiences…new beginnings.

It was getting late when Lydia finally spoke up and said she needed to put TJ down and she too was going to call it a night and said her goodbye's to everyone. Tommy went with her.

Frankie chimed in and said they should all call it a night since it was approaching midnight and it was bad luck for the couple to see each other on their wedding day before the ceremony.

Angela laughed "Who would have thought Frankie would be the one enforcing the wedding rules?"

They all laughed but agreed he was right.

Angela and Ron kissed and hugged goodbye but not before the kids heard him say. "You are going to look absolutely beautiful tomorrow and I can't wait to see you walking down the isle."

Angela had asked Jane to spend the night with her since it was her last night before starting her new life, of course Jane had agreed and was actually looking forward to it.

The Agent had walked her Doctor to the car and gave her a goodnight kiss. Just before she closed the door. "I love you Maura, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you more, sweetheart, until tomorrow." Maura smiled her special smile meant only for her brunette.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane asked her mother what she wanted to do since this was her idea. She wanted to make popcorn and watch 'The Visit' by M. Night Shyamalan.

"Seriously you want to watch a horror movie?" Her daughter laughed.

"Yes, that is what I want to do. I want to curl up on the couch under a blanket, eat our popcorn and watch this with you." She said matter of factly.

"Okay." Jane just laughed and went to get a blanket.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Angela woke up and was almost giddy, she could't believe that today was the day. She couldn't believe that in eight hours, they would be married, she has waited years for this day.

She went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. She had to exhaust some of this energy she automatically woke up with, she also knew it would be a long day and wanted everyone to start with a full tummy.

After breakfast, Jane and Lydia helped clean the kitchen before Angela and Jane had to get to the hair dressers. When they left, Lydia headed to Maura's to help her with anything she might need.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

When they had discussed their plans for the wedding, they had decided they wanted a very small and very intimate wedding, with just their absolute closest family and friends. They did not want a big ordeal.

When they were deciding on where they wanted to have it, Maura had suggested the use of their home. Angela had thought that was perfect. Maura said she could have the pool covered and transformed into a dance floor and there would be more than enough room for a band or DJ, whatever they decided on. The wedding party could exit the patio doors and walk down the aisle.

They thought it was a wonderful idea and everyone immediately jumped in and took assignments to help get this underway.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Angela was holding up the wedding gown in front of her, admiring the gorgeous dress in the mirror when she heard Maura's voice behind her.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" She said, as the Maid of Honor and the bride shared a smile at what was about to take place.

"Absolutely perfect." Angela beamed.

"You are going to be beyond stunning." She told the bride to be.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane stood in the living room of the guest house where the other groomsmen were. Ron told her she looked good in a tuxedo.

"Thank you." She smiled.

The groom's side were decked out in black Armani tuxedo's, complete with mauve vest's and bowtie's.

The time came to start the ceremony and they went to take their places.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

The guest are all seated, as the pre-wedding music music started and everyone stood.

The patio doors were propped open and TJ walked out carrying the pillow and the rings. He walked up the aisle and passed the few privileged guests that were in attendance to this special occasion.

The bridesmaid and the groomsman walked out next.

The Maid of honor walked next with the best man. They were both stunningly beautiful and shared a smile before they slowly walked step by step in unison to the alter.

The bride was still in the house with Frankie, as they got ready for the wedding march to start.

Frankie looked to the bride. "I am so honored that you asked me to walk you down the aisle and give you away. It means the world to me."

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather of asked." She was cut off by the wedding march starting.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Absolutely!" She grinned the widest smile she had ever had.

When they crossed the threshold of the house, she immediately caught the eyes of her soon to be, wearing the biggest goofiest adorable grin she had ever seen. She could immediately tell they were both nervous but beyond excited.

She kept the eye contact during the entire length of the procession.

When they reached the minister, they both stopped and stood there waiting for him to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here before God and in the face of this company, to join this couple in holy matrimony, which is to be commended to be honorable among all men, and therefore, is not by any…to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly…but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together…let them speak now or forever hold there peace."

The couple looked around the yard, as the crowd was given that Rizzoli 'Say something and you're dead meat' look.

The crowd just laughed.

"Marriage is the Union of two people in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy…and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly…it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, these two make a commitment together to face their disappointments…embrace their dreams…realize their hopes…and accept each other's failures. These two will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together…thought mutual understanding …openness and sensitivity to each other."

"We are here today…before God, because marriage is one of His most sacred wished…to witness the joining in the marriage of these two. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which these two begin their life together. And now, through me, He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

"Who gives this woman away in marriage?" The minister asked.

"I do!" Frankie grinned proudly as he kissed the brides cheek, then went to sit down.

"Please face each other and join hands." The minister said, before he started.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship…the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives."

During these spoken words, Ron just stared at Angela as he mouthed 'I love you", Angela could only give the sweetest smile.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for these two from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together…to strengthen each other in all labor…to minister to each other in all sorrow…to share with each other in all gladness."

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Do not think that you can direct the course of love…for love, if it finds you worthy, it shall direct you."

As the minister continued talking about loving and cherishing each other for the rest of their days, Maura and Jane shared a moment across the altar.

"Marriage is an act of faith and personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness, backed with the will to make it last."

"And now for the exchange of vows." He said with finality.

"Maura Dorothea Isles, do you take Jane Clementine Rizzoli to be your lawfully wedded wife?

 **I really hope it came across as the bait and switch I intended for it to. I hope you like it, let me know.**

 **And don't fret, the back story is coming.**

 **Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to take a minute and say to any of my followers and readers, if you were in the path of any of the Hurricanes, I wish you nothing but the best and hope you were not deeply affected. I have you in my thoughts and prayers and may God bless you during this trying time. If you were fortunate enough to not be in the path, please consider donating to a wonderful organization that specifically helps people of natural disasters like this for those that are affected. As someone who endured Katrina, help is DEFINITELY needed afterwards.**

 **I'll get off my soap box now (but it IS worth mentioning).**

 **THANK YOU for all the AWESOME feedback. Back to the story and I hope you…**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL ch 16

 _Six weeks ago from today._

They had spent the last month spending every free minute they had with each other, learning every possible thing about one another. Maura had taken a temporary leave of absence from work leaving Susie in charge. She left the Medical Examiners post because she _knew_ Jane was the one and wanted to cultivate this and watch it grow. She knew Jane would be back in approximately two months for good but there was _no way_ she could be apart from this amazing woman for that long. She went to the Governor and requested the short leave of absence and assured him, Susie was perfectly capable of running the department in her absence. But she _did_ agree to be on call in absolute emergencies.

Given those circumstances, the Governor had agreed.

Jane couldn't take any extra time off since she just took the week for Angela's birthday and she was about to transfer but luckily she didn't have any active cases that caused her to have to work the weekends, thus far.

Maura had put The Isles Foundation's private plane to good use, since a one and a half hour flight was easier than an eight hour drive.

They spent their week nights in Virginia and their weekends in Boston. They had done many things, exposing each other to new and exciting experiences.

And to each other's surprise, they both really enjoyed each other's various activities. They couldn't find any hiccups in their relationship.

They would do something different every night when Jane got off work. They would stay up way too late, resulting in very little sleep most nights. They couldn't seem to stop. They just wanted to be with each other.

Maura had introduced Jane to a different social level she wasn't typically accustomed to but fit right in nonetheless. They went to the opera, the museums, the symphony and the art gallery. Jane had even allowed Maura to take her shopping for dresses to wear to the events.

Granted Maura did make shopping _extremely_ fun for Jane, since she had learned weeks ago, that the brunette didn't like shopping. She whined and squirmed like a six year old. The Doctor figured that she would change her Agent's mind about shopping. While neither of them were exhibitionists, they had Christened _several_ private dressing rooms.

Jane didn't mind shopping so much after all but only with Maura.

Jane had introduced Maura to a plethora of the simpler things in life. They went for walks in the park, hand in hand. They went to the beach to go swimming, complete with a picnic basket. She took her blonde to a drive-in movie. They went to Red Sox games. Jane had taken Maura to _her_ version of the North End, which is the city's "Little Italy". The Duck Tour, which is a tour of the city, where the vessel traveled on both land and sea. And they had even attended an 'LP' concert. She is a female artist who has been around for a while but is just now starting to break through in the United States. Maura really enjoyed her music, so much in fact, that she went home and bought her entire catalog on iTunes.

Surprisingly, of all the things she was introduced to, the blonde really enjoyed the live events at Fenway Park. Maura had offered to ask a fellow colleague for the use of his suite, she knew he would say yes, for he had offered it to her in the past but she never had a reason to accept…until now. Jane had thanked her but politely declined. She wanted them to sit in the stands, so Maura would have the full experience.

Maura enjoyed her girlfriend explaining the rules of the game to her and teaching her about everything that was baseball.

The teaching lessons started after Maura had called it "the" first base.

She also took pleasure in how excited Jane got when doing so, she was like a kid in a candy store. Maura loved Jane's enthusiasm.

She especially loved how vocal Jane got when her team did well and she secretly laughed when Jane would fuss and fling the popcorn from the box at the players when they didn't perform as expected. The only time she did laugh out loud at Jane's outburst during a bad play, Jane had fussed at her for laughing at the situation. She was loving about it but she still fussed at Maura, telling her _'bad…bad…Maura'_ , although it _was_ followed up with a sweet and tender kiss. That's when Maura realized how passionate Jane was about her beloved team.

From that point on, two things happened. One, she chose to silently appreciate Jane's negative antics but be supportive and two, she wanted to always sit in the stands with her girlfriend and not in a suite.

She and Jane had the best times at these Red Sox games, it was the second game they attended when Maura decided this was where she wanted to do it and next weekend's game would be the perfect opportunity, since it was their one month anniversary.

Jane had offered to do something different since two of the last three Saturday's they had spent at Fenway but Maura asked if they could attend the next one, since they were playing the New York Yankees. She wanted to watch that one. Of course, Jane had agreed. Why wouldn't she? Her favorite lady, her favorite team and her favorite beer…it was the perfect trifecta.

Maura loved how Jane had her rituals. She made them stand during the announcing of the team members onto the field. She had to wear her 'lucky' Red Sox underwear, which if the blonde was being honest, she found extremely sexy. The 'Red' was on one ass cheek and the 'Sox' was on the other and if they won, Maura got to remove them off her Agent.

Well to be fair, even if they lost, Maura got to remove them off her Agent. And of course, she wore her jersey and ball cap. They even went to the gift shop at the first game, so the blonde could get her own attire. She too, donned a cap and jersey.

While perusing the shop, Maura saw what was called a 'foam finger'. She found it funny and Jane insisted she get one and so her own tradition was born.

Jane's other traditions included stadium hotdogs, Crackerjacks popcorn, which Maura always had to open and Jane couldn't use her hands to touch the kernels. Jane had to raise the cardboard rectangular container up to her mouth and pour it in but she could only eat it after the seventh inning stretch and, of course, her beer.

Maura found these customs highly entertaining. She was waiting for the day when Jane made her adopt these same practices, which she had already told herself she would gladly do, even though she questioned the nutritional value of the hot dog.

Usually the brunette was the one that always went to get the refreshments, if the vendor didn't come around soon enough. But today, Maura said she would go.

"Are you sure, you know I don't mind going?" She told her girlfriend.

"Just enjoy the game, I'll be right back, sweetheart." She kissed her brunette, before exiting their row.

She had Jane's staples in tow when she stopped at an empty counter. She opened the box of Crackerjacks and removed the silly childish toy that always came with it, replacing it with her own small sealed clear plastic pouch. She shook the container to get the bag to fall towards the bottom before folding the paper back to seal its contents. She folded the cardboard lid back into place inserting the one slot into the other, securing it closed.

Making her way back to her lover, she held the carry tray steady as she maneuvered down the stairs. She reached their row, as the crowd erupted with an ear piercing explosion as the runner made his way around third base and stole home…extending their lead.

Jane took the tray from her blonde so she could sit down. Maura just watched as the brunette handed her her own beer, then her hot dog followed by a kissed on the lips. It was quick but full of love.

The doctor just grinned.

Jane waited until she got settled, then repeated the ritual for herself.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

The dogs were long gone, the beer was going down smoothly and they had just sat back down after singing 'Take me out to the ball game', which meant that the popcorn was up next.

Maura opened their boxes, handing Jane hers. She just watched as the Agent took the cardboard contraption full of toffee yumminess, put it up to her lips and started to shake some into her mouth but stopped.

Jane noticed Maura watching her from her periphery. She turned her head. "What?" She softly asked, as she smiled her 'special' smile to the love of her life.

"Nothing, I just love you." She returned her own 'only for you' smile.

"I love you more." The brunette replied, as she leaned in and kissed her woman. It was soft and gentle, and perfectly acceptable for being in a crowd of people.

Maura smiled into the kiss.

Jane had liked Maura using the 'I love you more' phrase so much, she had completely stolen it.

That was the beginning of many 'Jane and Maura' things.

It was the bottom of the eighth, when Jane had picked up the CrackerJacks box that would forever change their lives.

She brought the opening of the box to her lips and shook it into her mouth, when the small plastic bag fell out and landed on her lip. Taking her free hand, she grabbed the 'toy'. When she looked at it, it _clearly_ was not the standard issued cheesy toy the manufacturers dropped in during assembly. It was a ring that had rubies and diamonds alternating the length of the band and it was beyond gorgeous.

Taking the bag, she held it up, inspecting it when she felt Maura remove the box from her left hand but kept hold of it. She didn't pay any attention to the act until Maura slid down to one knee in between the small rows of the stands.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I know we haven't been together long. But when it's right, it's right."

Now everyone sitting around them had noticed what was going on and their attention was no longer on the game.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. It would make me the happiest woman in the universe, if you would accept my hand in marriage. You are the one I want to forever laugh with, the one I want to forever cry with and the one I want to forever hold until you fall asleep and snore your cute little snore. You are the one I want to forever be with until the day I leave this world forever." She kissed Jane's hand. "Jane will you marry me, forever?" She held her girlfriends eyes.

Jane was speechless, she always thought she would be the one to propose to Maura. She had thought about how she wanted to do it, but it was never like this. This was perfect, it couldn't have happened any other way.

Her lips slowly formed into the biggest smile and her dimples were dramatically deep. "Yes…yes I will marry you, today…tomorrow…whenever you want. I will be yours…always…forever." She stood bringing Maura with her and she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, lifted her against herself and took her mouth strongly against hers. The crowd was no longer a concern, as they all cheered and clapped.

Breaking the kiss temporarily, "And I _don't_ snore." Jane said adamantly.

"Yes you do! And it's the cutest thing I've ever heard." As she captured her fiancee's soft lips in another sweet kiss.

She took the clear bag from Jane, opened it and removed the Laida 4.00 mm Ruby and Diamond Eternity Band. Sliding it onto the long slender finger of her lover, she kissed it before pulling her into another searing kiss.

The crowd cheered boisterously for the newly engaged couple. They didn't have to pay for any drinks for the remainder of the game.

 **If you ladies do not know who LP is, please Google her and listen to her music and buy it on iTunes…she is PHENOMENAL. She is just starting to break out in the US, she is already HUGE overseas so the US needs to get the fuck on board.**

 **Also, if you are interested in seeing the engagement ring, Google exactly as I've typed it and go to TRIJEWELS website. It truly is GORGEOUS.**

 **And proposing after a month is not unheard of, I know people that were married after three weeks.**

 **Thank you for staying, would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you ladies for all of the wonderful reviews, the follows and the favorites. My phone is blowing up and it's a mood changer. So smiles all around.**

 **Still don't own any part of any of this but my random thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jane in Real Life ch. 17

 _The day after the proposal._

After spending the morning showing each other how much they truly do love each other, Jane rolled over in Maura's arms to face her.

"When ya wanna get hitched sugartits?" The brunette asked in the worst country accent Maura ever heard but it did cause her to laugh.

"Well if you keep talking in that accent, never." The blonde giggled. She had an infectious laugh which in turn, caused Jane to laugh.

"Okay, okay fine, never again." She sealed the promise with a kiss. "But seriously, we need to set a date and tell everyone. Ma is gonna shat her pants."

"Shat?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"Well you don't like when I swear, so I used the non swear word for shit…shat." Jane gave the famous double dimpled grin that always made Maura weak in the knees.

"I'm not sure that's any better, Jane." She laughed.

Jane couldn't help but kiss her again. Maura's laugh was like an aphrodisiac and the brunette couldn't get enough.

"But seriously, when were you thinking for a date?" Jane repeated.

"Do you have any specific time in mind?" Maura asked, she wanted them both to have a say so in the arrangements.

"Honestly, I want to marry you as soon as possible. So that way, when you get tired of me, you are legally bound to me and can't leave me." She grinned.

"Jane, there is _nothing_ you could do, outside of adultery or hitting me, that would ever make me want to _not_ be with you." Her tone was dead serious. She _needed_ Jane to understand the importance of both parts of that sentence.

"Well you will _never_ have to worry about that one. I do _not_ cheat nor would I ever _want_ to and I would _never_ hit you but I _can_ be an irritable and difficult shit head." She said seriously.

"Don't you mean shathead?" Maura giggled. "And everyone can be not at their best at times, just remember I will always love you. We can work through and deal with anything and everything if you are just open and honest with me." She kissed her lover's soft supple lips.

"I promise, always." Deepening the kiss. "God, I love you." Jane mumbled against her mouth. Their current topic of conversation long forgotten as they resumed their morning extra curricular activities.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They were sitting around the table eating lunch, since they had missed breakfast. Maura made a very healthy and sensible meal that Jane was devouring. While she wasn't crazy about "good for you food," Maura had a way of making everything taste really, _really_ good. Although, she still managed to get plenty of "not so good for you food" into her diet. She resumed their earlier conversation.

"So…were you serious about wanting to get married as soon as possible?" Maura asked softly.

"Yes, what about you?" Jane responded.

"Absolutely." She smiled. "When it's right, why wait?"

"Agreed!" She leaned in, resting her lips against the blondes.

Maura pushed her away. "Now stop that, we actually have things we need to get accomplished today." She giggled.

"Fine!" Jane pouted.

The blonde looked like she was in deep thought. The brunette was about to break the silence, when her fiancé spoke up.

"You move back here officially in one month, what are your thoughts of getting married shortly after?"

"Perfect?" Jane smiled.

Just then the door opened and Angela strolled in. "Hi girls."

"Ma, you are supposed to knock, this isn't my house. Actually whether it is or isn't my house, you are supposed to knock." She said matter of factly.

"Oh honey, you amuse me." She laughed.

Maura and Jane just stared at each other, while it was clear it didn't bother Maura so much…it was very apparent it did bother Jane.

"So what are you two up to?" She hugged each of them in turn.

"We were actually discussing our wedding date." Jane said, as her mother was embracing her soon to be wife.

When Angela realized what she said, she released Maura and turned around. Her daughter was standing there holding up her left hand, palm inward showing off the most stunning ruby and diamond band. The matriarch squealed the highest pitch Jane had ever heard and threw herself into her oldest child's arms. Jane had no choice but to grip her tightly to avoid being knocked over. She release her daughter and gripped Maura in the most motherly hug the blonde had ever been given.

Releasing the blonde, she grabbed her left hand to look at her engagement ring but only saw a bare finger. Her face transformed into what was about to translate into a verbal lashing when Jane quickly admitted.

"Maura proposed yesterday."

"Oh my God, I want all the details and don't leave anything out." She excitedly told both of her daughters, as she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them to the couch. Jane and Maura just looked at each other and couldn't help but giggle.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Angela was on cloud nine, both of her daughters were going to be married and soon. They had discussed some of their plans with Angela. The date was set for two weeks after Jane made the move back and they would live in Maura's home, which was now _their_ home. They discussed the wedding guest list, they both wanted it small with just family and closest friends.

Angela had asked about Maura's parents making the trip in for the ceremony but Maura didn't put a lot of faith in that becoming a reality, since they really were not close.

Both Angela and Jane's heart broke for this woman they both truly loved. Maura discarded the idea immediately, this was supposed to be the best moment of her life and she did not want to dwell on the what if's, the how come's and the why not's.

"Do you think Frankie would give me away?" Maura shyly asked.

"Absolutely, he would be honored dear." Mama Rizzoli told her.

They discussed a few more things before Angela asked Maura what her perfect wedding would be.

"I've always wanted a Hazelnut almond chocolate ganache and mocha buttercream cake and for my wedding dress it's a Silk Charmeuse with an empire waist and a twenty foot train." She smiled at her fiancé.

"Oh how lovely." Angela swooned.

"Show me what that looks like?" Jane asked her.

The blonde went and got her phone. She pulled up Google and typed in her ideal dress. "I'll show you one similar to it, you can't see the real one until the actual wedding.

"You have it already?" Jane asked shocked.

"Yes, I bought it years ago. I was just waiting to meet my soulmate." Pure love showed all over her face.

Jane couldn't help but be even more enamored of this woman.

She turned the IPhone to Jane so she could see the dress.

"Wow that's beautiful." Jane said honestly. "You are going to make the most beautiful bride…like _ever_." She smiled at her lover, taking her hand and pulling her into her lap.

"What would be your ideal wedding Jane?" Maura asked, as she wrapped her arm around Jane and closed the distance between the two.

"Seriously?" Jane asked unbelieving.

"Of course, we should both get what we want." She smiled lovingly at her soon to be.

"Well, I've always wanted to wear my Red Sox jersey at Fenway and say my vows over home plate. I would have hot dogs, frozen lemonade and everyone would throw peanuts instead of rice." She smiled.

"You do know they don't throw rice anymore at weddings, they throw bird seed. The rumor amongst the masses is the birds eat the rice grains, then it swells inside of their bellies and causes them to explode. It's actually not true, not even remotely, the temperature insides the bird stomach would never get hot enough to actually cook the rice. Therefore, the rice doesn't swell and cause any sort of an explosion. The rumor was perpetuated in a 1996 Ann Landers column. When in fact, birds eat rice during migration all the time and they do just fine. So while the rumor isn't true, it has killed the tradition of throwing rice during weddings, hence the bird seed."

Jane loved it when Maura went all Wikipedia on people. She loved how knowledgeable she was and she herself had even learned a ton of stuff she hadn't previously known.

"So we can have peanuts?" Jane asked.

"Maybe." She laughed.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Angela had since went home, they had decided to have the wedding at the house. They had decided on Mauve and Cornflower blue, Jane jokingly asked for Red Sox colors and Maura offered a mutual compromise. Jane wanted to wear a tuxedo, little did Maura know, Jane planned to wear her jersey underneath.

They had agreed to the food being half Maura's menu and half Jane's menu so she could have her hot dogs and lemonade.

Little did Jane know, Maura was already plotting on how to get the Fenway home plate to the wedding. She wanted her beloved to get her wish and say her vows over the plate.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

 _One week until the big day._

They had spent the last four weeks finalizing all the fine details. They hired a wedding planner to assist pulling this off in five weeks time. The caterers, the cake, the floral arrangements, the decorators and the band were ordered.

Jane had bought Maura the same type of engagement ring she had but it was emerald and diamonds. Maura had told her she picked rubies because of her love for the Red Sox. Jane thought it was the sweetest gesture and she wanted to get her something equally sweet that meant ' _Maura_ '. She went with emeralds because she was Irish.

Maura absolutely loved it.

They had selected sterling silver rounded edge bands that complemented their engagement rings. They had them engraved with _'il destino è intervenuto'_ , it meant _'fate intervened'_ in Italian.

Jane had asked Frost to be her best man and Korsak to be her groomsman. Maura had asked Angela to be her Matron of Honor and for Susie to be her bridesmaid. Of course Angela had cried causing Maura to console her in her happiness.

Frankie was more than honored that Maura wanted him to walk her down the aisle. Maura had extended the invitation to her parents, they said they would try to make it but they had commitments already in place and they weren't sure they would be able to get out of them. So she didn't expect much.

Jane's tuxedo had been ordered and designed specifically for her long, lean frame. The Doctor had put a rush on the suit and she told the tailor money wasn't an issue.

Maura thought Jane looked positively delicious and wanted to rip the tux off of her during the final fitting. Jane saw the lust etched all over her blonde's face and had to ban her from the dressing rooms, when she tried to follow her in there. She couldn't help but laugh. She had never been wanted by anyone, as much as she was always wanted by Maura. It was a real ego booster to have such a gorgeous woman want to always tear your clothes off and plant her face in your girly parts.

Of course when they got home, they didn't even make it up the stairs.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane had completely unpacked and was officially moved in. Maura had extended her leave of absence until after the honeymoon. Jane still had to work, although she did get approved for the week off after the wedding.

Maura had freely offered Jane the spare bedroom to convert into her space, however she wanted. She had her study, she wanted her Agent to have a place to be able to relax and just have some Jane time.

Jane dubbed it her _'bitch cave'_ and had it decked out with all of her Red Sox paraphernalia and her New England Patriot collectible memorabilia.

Maura couldn't help but laugh at the finished product. She pictured herself watching many future games in this room with the love of her life and all the boys.

 _The day before the wedding._

They had spend their last day single in bed together, they talked, they made love and they just enjoyed being together.

Maura told her very soon wife to be, they needed to get up. They had to be at Angela's in three hours for their pre-wedding party, where they would part ways before midnight. They wouldn't see each other again until they were at the alter. Jane begrudgingly got out of bed, complaining that she didn't know how she would be able to stay away from her until the wedding.

"That seems like a lifetime away." Jane wined.

Maura laughed. "It's less than twenty-four hours. I think you can do it. I have faith in you.

 **Looking forward to hearing your thoughts. Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize for the delay, life unfortunately gets in the way some times.**

 **Okay, this must be said. I got a lot of really good reviews but they were all saying the same thing. "Bring on the wedding chapter." That actually happened in chapter 15, so in case you may have missed it, you might want to go back and read it. I pulled what I hoped for, was a bait and switch but I don't think everyone caught it…I wanted everyone to think it was Angela's wedding when it fact it was Maura's and Jane's. A few however, did catch it and that was a nice treat. This will kind of merge of the missing gaps.**

 **Enjoy!**

Angela stood in the middle of the room holding up Maura's dress in front of her, just admiring this gorgeous piece of art when she heard the blonde's voice behind her.

"It _is_ beautiful isn't it?" Maura asked, as she and Angela shared a smile at what was about to take place.

"Absolute perfection." The Matron of Honor beamed, those two words were meant for more than just the dress. "You are going to be beyond stunning, dear."

"Thank you Angela." Her smile was so grand.

"I think you can call me mom now since you're hours away from officially becoming my daughter but _only_ if it wouldn't make you uncomfortable. Although, I hope you know I've _always_ considered you another daughter." She said extremely motherly.

"I would like that." She started tearing up.

"Oh no…none of that young lady, you will ruin your makeup and Janie will kill me." She laughed, as she put the dress back on the hanger and enveloped her second daughter in a very warm and embracing hug.

Maura couldn't help but laugh at Angela's antics. She had such a tender and nurturing way about her while being completely frank about things.

"She _wouldn't_ you know. She loves you very, _very_ much." Maura's statement was completely forthright.

"I know honey but I have to say things like that. Janie thinks she has to keep up this bad ass persona all the time and God forbid, her mother point out her sweet and caring side even though we all know it's there. But you my dear, have gotten her to break down walls she has spent so many years building up. I didn't think she would ever let anyone past that rough and tough exterior to even show that side of her but you have annihilated that barrier, I am ecstatic to say. So thank you for that and making my little girl happier than she has ever been in her entire life." She kissed Maura's cheek, make up be damned.

Maura wanted to cry but held it together since she didn't want to ruin her make up. She wanted to look beautiful for her soon to be wife.

"Thank you mom, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She hugged her new mother even tighter.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane stood with Tommy, Frost and Korsak in the guest house living room, when Ron came in to check on things.

"Damn Jane, you look better in a suit than I do." Ron laughed, as Tommy agreed how good she did look.

"I do make this look pretty damn good, don't I? And I know for a fact that Maura loves it on me." She smirked, giving that Rizzoli sexy grin that left no doubt as to her meaning.

The black Armani fitted tuxedo with the mauve vest and bow tie did indeed make Jane one striking individual. She looked like a sexy female James Bond. There was something about this suit that gave her a little extra confidence.

Since she was already marrying the most gorgeous woman on the planet, she wanted to look equally as ravishing for her only true love.

She was giddy that today would not be the only day she would ever get to wear this, since Maura insisted on purchasing one rather than renting one.

They were all joking around and cutting up when Frost announced that it was time, who also looked rather spectacular in his own tuxedo.

Ron left leaving the four of them, when Korsak turned to his best Detective.

"I'm really happy for you Jane. If I ever had a daughter, I would have wanted her to be exactly like you."

"Awe Vince, that's sweet." She gave a lovingly look.

"I'm serious Jane, I have been married three times and I can honestly say that none of my three ex-wives have ever looked at me the way Maura _always_ looks at you. She a keeper and I couldn't be happier for the both of you." He said in the most fatherly voice she had ever heard from him.

"Thank you Vince, that really means a lot to me…but I gotta say, Kiki looks at you like that." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Really?!" He asked almost surprised, releasing the embrace.

"Really. So you might get your happily ever after, after all." She patted him on the back. "But can we go get my happy ever after, right now?" She asked, as she walked towards the door.

Korsak beamed at Jane's confession as he went and stood second in line to exit.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

As Frost escorted Jane down to the ivy entwined arch that would be serving as their alter, they both noticed the stark white pentagon in the center of it, nestled securely between the blades of grass. Her heart sped up…even more. It was a baseball home plate…the _Red Sox_ home plate. The smile she already had plastered on her face registered shock and awe at the same time and everyone immediately noticed. She couldn't believe Maura pulled it off. This woman truly was amazing and it seemed like there wasn't anything she couldn't accomplish.

She wanted to jump on it but thought better of it in heels. She would surely break an ankle. But she vowed to change shoes later and jump all over it.

When they quietly took their places at the alter, Frost leaned over and subtly asked.

"That's _the_ home plate from Fenway…isn't it?

"I'm one thousand percent positive it is." She grinned her response. The wedding march started and everyone stood, as her best man was left with his mouth gaped wide.

As she waited for her soon to be cross the threshold of their home, she took in the scenery. Their friends and loved ones here to support them in this new adventure of their lives. The looks on all of their faces were nothing but pure happiness for them.

She couldn't believe that a mere two months ago, she casually bumped into her soulmate as she was mistaken for the local shop girl who was asked for assistance in selecting a book.

The pre-wedding music started that would introduce the bridesmaid and the matron of honor and all heads turned.

The patio doors opened and out walked TJ carrying the pillow and the rings. He was so adorable, he almost skipped to the front and you could hear Lydia just above a whisper telling him to slow down and walk. He is a Rizzoli, so of course he didn't listen, causing everyone to laugh.

Tommy and Susie appeared next, they both looked stunning. The mauve dress was very complimentary on her form. Maura did an excellent job picking them out, not that she would ever question her soon to be wife's fashion abilities. She looked gorgeous in no matter what she would wear. She could don a burlap sack and still be the most gorgeous person in the room.

When Korsak and Angela cleared the threshold, she had never seen her mother look happier. It in turn, made Jane's already huge smile…even larger.

Korsak patted Jane's arm as he passed her to take his place beside Frost.

Angela broke all customary traditions and broke sides to give her daughter the tightest hug she ever had.

"I am so happy for you honey." She beamed into her ear.

"Thanks Ma." She forced herself not to cry. She never thought she would be so emotional at her own wedding but here she is, trying to keep it together as her mother went back to the bride's side and gave her a two thumbs up gesture.

Jane had to laugh, which helped break the emotional outpour her body wanted to do.

When the wedding march started playing, everyone stood up and faced the back of the house.

Reality set in and while Jane truly was ecstatic, she suddenly became extremely nervous.

"Oh shit." She whispered.

Frost heard her. "You'll be fine, just breath.

It wasn't that she had any last minute apprehensions, because she absolutely did not. She just realized that all of her dreams were about five minutes from officially becoming true.

When Maura and Frankie crossed the threshold, she and Maura immediately locked eyes. All of her nerves dissipated as her emotions got the better of her and suddenly she was wearing the biggest goofiest grin she ever had.

In a matter of minutes, she was going to be married to the sweetest, most caring, loving human being, not to mention the most beautiful woman on the planet.

 _'How did I get so lucky?'_ She asked herself, as she couldn't take her eyes off her about to be wife.

Maura and Frankie stopped in front of the minister and waited for him to start.

When he asked the question about if any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, to let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Jane quickly looked to Maura, then to the guests almost daring them to say anything, as Maura also looked, almost afraid someone would object to this.

Everyone laughed at Jane's death glare.

As they just continued to admire each other, Frankie said he gave this woman to married. He kissed Maura's cheek, then passed her hands to Jane's, who accepted without hesitation.

They listened to the service and absorbed every word the minister spoke. They eyes never diverted from one another. The blonde mouthed 'I love you' and was immediately reciprocated with an 'I love you more'.

"Maura Dorothea Isles do you take Jane Clementine Rizzoli to be your lawfully wedded wife."

R&I R&I R&I R&I

"Ladies, you may now kiss your bride." The minister spoke.

Maura had reached up and caressed her wife's cheek. She used her thumb to wipe the tears off of Jane's cheek. Her bride had gotten overly emotional when repeating her vows. Her eyes never wavered as said her vows with such conviction and love spoken in each and every word, directly to Maura.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli, thank you for being only mine." As she captured perfectly shaped pink lips in a searing kiss that was completely appropriate for a public setting.

Jane never got to respond verbally to Maura's admission but she did put every ounce of love and feeling into that wedding kiss. It did go on longer than perhaps it should have, the minister actually had to clear his throat, bringing the two women out of their loving trance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am so honored to be a part of this and it gives me the greatest pleasure to announce for the first time, our newlyweds Jane and Maura." The minister introduced them.

 **I am so elated by all of the followers and the favorites and the ones that took the time out to let me know your thoughts.**

 **Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I kind of fibbed. This isn't the last chapter but the end is coming. This just took on a life of its own and I liked it so I went with it. Plus I am going home for the holidays so I won't get a chance to write anything so…Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone. I will see you next year. Hugs and kisses.**

 **As always, I own nothing but my random thoughts that I put to paper…well my iPad-lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL ch 19

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am so honored to be a part of this and it gives me the greatest pleasure to announce for the first time, our newlyweds Jane and Maura." The minister introduced them._

Everyone clapped and cheered as the gorgeous couple made their way past them, disappearing into the house. As soon as they were clear of everyone, Jane spun around and possessively took Maura's lips in a blazing kiss.

"Hi Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli." She greeted her wife, pushing their foreheads together.

"Hello Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles." She grinned.

"I can honestly say this is the happiest day of my life." Jane smiled so bright, her dimples were extremely pronounced. Maura loved those dimples. She kissed them every chance she got and today was no exception.

"While today is by far the best day, we have everyday going forward to only surpass the previous one." The Doctor initiated the kiss this time.

"As much as I want you all to myself right now, we need to go outside and have the reception." Jane replied after she broke the kiss and Maura huffed. "Did you just huff?" She laughed.

"Maybe." She half grinned.

"Come on love, let's go celebrate. She giggled as she escorted her back outside to awaiting loved ones.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They spent the next forty-five minutes taking wedding photos, some were very professional while others were extremely goofy. The home plate from Fenway even made appearances in some of them. But one thing will be for sure when the pictures get developed, everyone will be able to see the absolute love between these two women.

After guests had gotten their fair share of pictures with the brides, they went and sat at the tables that were spread out on the other side of the yard and mingled until the others had their chance, then joined them. After about the three hundredth one, Jane called for enough.

As everyone went to sit and prepare to enjoy the food, Maura tugged on her wife's entwined hand.

"Just one more Jane, just you and I." She bashfully said.

"Ugh honey…we have taken pictures in every possible position." She almost wined. "I'm picture'd out…me want food." She said the last part all cave woman like, stomping her foot and pouting.

Maura laughed. "Just one more honey and we _don't_ already have one like this." She batted her eyelashes.

"Oh really!" Her eyebrow swooshed up. "My, my Doctor…pray tell, what _did_ you have in mind?" She growled, as she encompassed the tiny waist, pulling her impossibly close.

"Just this." She said, as she quickly looked to the photographer, then focused back on her wife.

Maura delicately wrapped her arms around the neck of her bride but not to interfere with the angle of the picture. She slowly leaned in, never breaking eye contact until their lips greeted each other. It was soft and sensual and full of promise of the things yet to come.

Jane pulled her even closer as their tongues lovingly caressed one another, they were in their own little world. They were in the moment for so long, the only thing that infiltrated this bubble, was the repeated sounds of the camera clicking away to capture the perfect moment.

"Alright ladies, I think I have what I need." The photographer interrupted them

Laughing, they separated. "Well I hope so, you took like a _million_ pictures." Jane's joked. "But I am more than willing to try that again, if you need me to." She smirked at Maura.

"Come on silly, I seem to recall someone saying she wants food." She giggled, as she led Jane to the head table.

"Not even married an hour and she's already whipped." Tommy shouted and everyone erupted.

"Just because one of us acquiesce's to the other does not mean that they are whipped, as you seem to be inferring but with that being said it could be easily construed as equal on both of our parts." Maura announced matter of factly.

"Uh…what?" Tommy was confused and Jane fell out laughing.

"God I love this woman." Jane announced loudly, as everyone joined in laughter.

When they took their seats at the head of the designated wedding party table, Jane leaned over and whispered in her wife's ear.

"So you're really whipped for me?" Jane grinned, as the words escaped her mouth.

"As much as you are for me." She kissed her quick but lovingly.

"Is it bad, that I _really_ love the sound of that?"

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Everyone had enjoyed the food that was offered, they absolutely loved the two completely different menus. While Maura's was elegant and refined, Jane's was comfortable and reminiscent of their youth. They all appreciated the contrast of the palettes while each perfectly complimented one another…much like the brides.

The food was being devoured, the alcohol was flowing freely and everyone was having the time of their lives.

Frost stood and clinked his knife gently against his glass, making the familiar tink tink tink noise.

"If I could have your attention please." He said loudly.

When everyone quieted down and gave the Best Man the floor, he proceeded. "When I first met Jane, she came across as a force to be reckoned with…and she was…and she still is. She showed me the ropes and took me under her wing. She has always treated me like her younger brother, for that I will always be grateful. She has always come across as kind of a loner, never really needing anyone but she has always accepted everyone and I have always and will forever, cherish our friendship."

"When she moved away, it was one of the hardest times in my life. I thought she would forget about me and our friendship but of course that didn't happen and her I stand as her best man for this wonderful occasion. I for one can't express how happy I am, that my best friend has moved back and is an everyday fixture again in all of our lives." He gave the warmest brotherly smile.

"Maura, when you first came here, no one knew any thing about you. You came in dressed like you just walked off the runway of any fashion show but the way you have always conducted yourself has always been above reproach. You instantly worked your way into all of our hearts and we became protective over you, like our little sister."

"The way that the two of you met and fell in love can only be described as destiny. I mean what are the odds of one of our sister, daughter and friend finding our other sister, daughter and friend? Jane, I have known you for many years and Maura I have known you for a little over a year now. I can honestly say, I have never seen either of you so happy and complete." He beamed.

"I can also say that I speak for everyone here when I say, we wish the two of you nothing but the absolute best and the two of you will continue to be happy each and every day going forward as you grow old together."

"When I was thinking and writing down what I wanted to say today and how I wanted to end it, someone we all love dearly interjected their thought into this speech. So I will end this toast by simply stating, Jane, Maura…you are two of the most beautiful women I have ever met and I know you will make the most gorgeous babies. So get started cause your mom wants more grandkids. Here's to Jane and Maura."

He raised his glass, as he smiled lovingly to the happy couple as everyone laughed and gave their "here here's."

The brides laughed, as they accepted the raised glasses.

"We would you know." Jane leaned into Maura, as she spoke softly into her ear.

"Yes, we will." She smiled.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Dusk was setting, the food was done and everyone sported a nice buzz. The band started playing in the background.

The band just repeated the opening chords of the song Jane picked for their 'first dance' signaling it was time.

"Maura Isles-Rizzoli, would you please do me the honor and dance with me?" She said, as she spoke and held our her hand.

"I would love nothing more." Accepting her wife's hand.

Jane led her bride to the make shift dance floor. Maura had the pool covered to utilize the most space of the back yard.

When they got to the center, she twirled her Doctor around by their joined hands and pulled her into herself holding her close, as the first lines of their song started.

They moved in perfect rhythm, slow, swaying, just holding one another close. They were the only two in the world right now. Embracing eye contact, Jane started singing to her soulmate.

 _I finally found the love of a lifetime._

 _A love to last my whole life through_

 _I finally found the love of a lifetime_

 _Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime._

As Jane sang to Maura, the blonde could not remove the smile that was permanently plastered on her face. When Jane completed the second chorus, Maura interrupted the serenade and took ownership of Jane's lips. The kiss was romantic never turning heated, lips remained befitting, hands and arms never wavered to inappropriate places. This was not the time nor the place for that kind of kiss, that would come much later.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Everyone had been dancing and enjoying themselves, when Angela suggested they cut the cake. The brides were actually looking forward to taking a break, they had literally danced with everyone tonight.

When they had discussed the details for their wedding day, one of the topics they talked about in great length was the cutting of the cake. Jane had asked if she were familiar with the tradition of the cake and of course she was.

"The top tier will be removed and wrapped completely to ensure it will still be fresh for us to enjoy on our one year anniversary." She told her.

"Not that tradition." Jane had said.

"Oh, would you be referring to the tasting of the cake at the hand of your spouse?" She stated.

"Yes." Jane grinned.

They had discussed the ritual of smashing of the cake into the other persons face. Jane wanted to do it, Maura absolutely did _not_ want to do it. In fact, she was one hundred percent adamant about it _not_ happening. She all but threatened the Agent and all Jane could do was silently giggle. Maura was positively adorable when trying to be so serious about this.

This was the new topic of debate between them, she would periodically test the waters and see if Maura changed her mind. She had not.

As they cut the cake and each picked up a piece to feed to the other, the crowd was cheering them on to shove it in the other's face.

Jane couldn't help but smile.

"Jane." She warned.

The brunette's smile turned devilish.

"You _will_ be sleeping by yourself tonight." She threatened.

Jane's face changed from devilish to submissive.

She held the piece of cake ever so delicately next to her wife's lips, letting Maura initiate the bite. The crowd vocalize their dissatisfaction over not getting the face plants.

"Thank you Jane." She gave a sincere smile to her bride just before she pulled her into a hug.

"You _do_ know I would have never actually done it?" She said in her ear right before she kissed her pulse point.

"Well you _do_ have a mischievous side, I wasn't sure." She said against her neck.

"I will joke around and push the limits occasionally but I would _never_ do something that would truly upset you. Please tell me you know that?" She almost begged for her to understand.

"I do know that Jane, I trust you implicitly." Her lips finding their target.

 **Thank you for staying with me.**

 **Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I have to apologize for the delay, life and work totally got in the way. Ever been in a situation where you and one other person are left standing cause everyone else went away. That is my life with my job right now, so now having to deal with stupid people who are not as good as the ones that went away. Why can't some things just stay the way they were. Rizzoli and Isles, season one included in that statement.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me. As always I do hope you…**

 **Enjoy!**

JiRL ch 20

All the traditional wedding functions had been fulfilled and now it was time to just relax and play. Jane's side were changing out of their tuxedos while Maura's side were changing out of their gowns.

The brides made the mistake of changing in the same room, well Maura made the mistake of getting naked in front of Jane.

Jane had unbuttoned her shirt after removing her Jacket and vest. Maura had turned around at that particular moment asking for assistance in lowering the zipper when she noticed it. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You did it, you actually did it." She giggled as she stepped closer to her wife. Splayed underneath her wedding shirt was her Boston Red Sox jersey. Just seeing her wife in her beloved jersey made her think of their earlier in the month conversation when they were discussing their wedding attire.

 _They had been sitting in their living room discussing their ideal wedding plans with Angela when Jane had said she wanted to wear her jersey at Fenway and get married over home plate. Maura instantly got the idea to have the home plate brought in so she could at least get her love half of her desires. She had asked Jane if she didn't get the jersey at Fenway what would she like to wear. She didn't really see her fiancé wanting to wear a dress but she would love it if she did._

 _Jane actually took her time in answering, the wheels were spinning and you could see her contemplating how she wanted to respond._

 _"Would you be upset if I said I really didn't want to wear a dress?" She asked Maura._

 _Not at all honey, I want you to wear what you want and will be comfortable with._

 _Jane smirked._

 _"And before you say it, the jersey will clash with my dress." She laughed as she cut her off at the pass._

 _Changing tactics. "Would you mind if I wore a suit?"_

 _"May I make a suggestion and feel free to object." She paused as Jane nodded. "Would you be opposed to wearing a tuxedo?" She smiled._

 _"Ooo, you would like that?" She asked her, grinning as she saw her fiancé's eyes glass over at the thought, clearly Maura was liking this idea._

 _"I think you would be quite striking in a tuxedo and yes, I would indeed like that." She licked her lips._

 _Just the thought of Jane in a tuxedo was turning Maura on and it was becoming evident that was the case._

 _"But I do have a specific tuxedo in mind and before you object, here me out. If you like the idea, I want to take you for a fitting and if you do in fact like it, I want to buy it for you and please don't object."_

 _"Maura, you don't have to buy my tuxedo, I can do that." She wasn't being difficult._

 _"Honey, please let me do this for you. I have the perfect designer in mind and quite frankly, I imagined you wearing this from the moment we met." She bit her lip._

 _Angela decided to leave soon after this conversation concluded. She could tell she was the third wheel all of a sudden._

 _R &I R&I R&I R&I_

 _They were at the Armani tailor getting Jane fitted for her designer tuxedo._

 _She was standing on the pedestal getting all the proper measurements while they were discussing more of their wedding plans._

 _Jane had casually mentioned that she was going to wear her Red Sox jersey under her suit._

 _Her fiancé giggled, thinking she was joking._

 _Jane then asked the seamstress if a jersey would be able to fit underneath and Maura scoffed._

 _"Jane, you are not seriously going to alter the immaculate fit of an Armani tuxedo to accommodate your jersey." She laughed her cute little laugh as she smiled._

 _"I'm sure we could make the alterations if that's what you truly wish." The tailor commented, not really caring one way or another. She got paid regardless._

 _It was that conversation that Jane had to ban Ma_ ura _from the changing rooms for trying to sexually attack her._

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Maura ran both of her hands over the beautifully tailored crisp button up shirt. Inserting her fore fingers into each side, she pushed the shirt backwards off the brunette's shoulders. She caught the garment and folded it across her own forearm, leaving her bride in just her jersey and tuxedo pants.

"My, my…you do look delicious in this, maybe later tonight you will put this back on for me." She licked her bottom lip.

"Anything you want, my love." She almost growled as her hands gripped the blonde's waist.

"How about you unzip me, so we can change and get back to the party." She flirted with her, as she placed Jane's shirt across the back of the chair.

"Anything you want." She repeated.

Maura turned slowly, offering her back to her wife. Jane happily offered her assistance.

Jane's tongue moistened her own bottom lip as her fingers caressed bare skin, where Maura's bra strap should have been. Her fingers slowly trailed from her shoulders, across her back and down her spine. Gripping the tab on the zipper, she gently trailed her fingertips down Maura's warm soft skin as the zipper descended lower. When she reached the top of a white thong, the tongue disappeared back into her own mouth as she bit her bottom lip, harder that she normally would have.

Maura cut off the seductive dance Jane was performing. "Will you help me, it needs to be lifted so I can pull it over my head?"

"Absolutely!" She grinned the sexiest smile Maura couldn't see.

She bunched the bottom up and helped lift it. As Maura climbed out from under it, Jane stood motionless. Her wife was standing with her back to her, wearing nothing but the white lacy thong.

She loved everything about her Doctor but her silhouette was definitely in the top four, along with her brain, her heart and her face.

The blonde turned around to take the dress from her wife. Jane's jaw dropped and her eyes fixated on the beautiful breasts that were staring back at her in all their glory.

"I love how enamored you are with my chest." Maura giggled.

"I am enamored with all of you." She smiled her special smile that was a only meant for her blonde.

"As I, you." She returned her own special smile.

"But seriously, the _Rack of God_ is utter perfection." She raised her eyebrows as she nodded her head.

"The rack of what? What are you talking about?" She asked perplexed.

"Okay, don't get mad." She suddenly had a very childlike guilty look about her.

Maura just gave her a look that said _'Oh, this should be good.'_

"The _Rack of God_ is kinda what I call your breasts." She squinted her facial features as she made a please don't be upset with me face.

"And who exactly do you call this nickname to?" She inquired with no hint of showing she was neither pleased nor upset.

"Just Frost." She spoke softly afraid they were about to have their first fight and during their wedding of all places. "Frankie…Tommy." She was getting more and more nervous just watching Maura, watch her. "I only did it once and I swear it's meant to be the highest compliment. I love your breasts."

Maura didn't speak for a few seconds. She just continued to watch her, as Jane waited patiently for the verbal lashing. Then finally she moved. She smiled, shook her head in an amused manner, turned and headed towards the closet.

"That's actually pretty good and extremely flattering." You could hear the smile in her tone. She knew Jane meant no disrespect nor betrayal of their relationship. And if she were being honest with herself, she thought it was genuinely funny and she decided she liked it.

Jane had released the breath she had been holding, relieved that the love of her life wasn't upset with her. God how she wanted her wife and she wanted her now.

As Maura walked into the closet to place the gown back on the puffy satin hanger it came on, Jane sauntered up behind her bride.

Having her back to her wife, gave Jane the perfect opportunity to place her warm supple lips on her brides radiantly soft shoulder, then slowly kiss her in one inch increments across her skin until she got to her ear. She was tickling the minute hairs along the creamy smooth alabaster skin.

Maura shuddered.

"Jane, what are you doing?" She teasingly scolded.

"Nothing." She said innocently enough as she rested her palms on her lover's almost bare waist. Pulling Maura backwards to mimic Jane's front, she took her ear into mouth and sucked semi-hard.

Maura moaned. "Jane we really should get back to the party."

"We will." Was all she said, as her right hand swapped a hip for a jawline. Turning Maura face to her, she captured rose colored lips in her between own. Maura quickly allowed Jane's tongue access. She groaned as Jane's tongue penetrated the threshold of her mouth while her left hand slid around her front and slipped between fabric and skin. Grazing her center, Maura's body flinched with a spasm when pressure was applied to her clit.

"Oh God, that feels amazing. We should not be doing this right now. We are supposed to be at our wedding reception." She managed to speak in between kisses, as her body spasmed again when pressure was applied to the sensitive nub.

"They can wait…I however can not." She mumbled into her mouth. "And judging by how wet you are, neither can you, we'll be quick, I promise." She grinned as her tongue delved deeper.

She broke the kiss, spun Maura around, lifted her body and set her on the built in shelf with a mirror inset. Maura used this mirror for getting ready, Jane was about to use this mirror for watching her bride get fucked.

Maura wrapped her legs around tightly her bride's waist and and her arms around her neck, holding her impossible close, as she kissed her neck sporadically.

Jane's hand glided back in between silky legs.

"Well considering the love of my life is caressing me in an exceptionally provocative way should scream volumes as to what exactly you do to me. Would it be completely inappropriate of me to ask my bride to fuck me so hard right now?" Maura asked in between kisses.

"Uh…no. And for the record, you _never_ need to ask for me to make love to you. That is a task I will always be more than willing to assist with." She replied in between more kisses. She always gets so turned on when her blonde talks dirty.

Maura broke the kiss. "Just don't mess up my hair though, we don't have enough time to fix it. I don't want to reemerge at the party with the 'just had sex' look."

Jane laughed as she bypassed the thin wet fabric that barely covered her brides most private area. Her tongue went deeper as she buried two fingers into the warm sensitive center. Mumbling into her mouth. "Deal! Then don't mess mine up either."

"Agreed!" She laughed as Jane increased her speed causing Maura to moan.

 **The End!**

 **Thank you for staying with me. I hope you enjoyed this one. I love hearing your thoughts. See you on the next ride.**

 **Also the Olympics are starting tonight. I love the Olympics and am glued to the TV every minute I can spare. I am in complete awe of their talent and dedication. No matter what country you are from, good luck to your team and your country.**


End file.
